Highschool DxD: Shatter Destiny
by Demons Anarchy of Pride
Summary: "Please, show me the potential within yourselves... the power to defy the Divine Order of the Universe itself!" "It will take more than a few pawns to stop us!" "A global calamity, the start of yet another war... In other words, you have been deemed an unnecessary existence." "Che, god or no God I'm still gonna kick your ass! I'm the Pawn of Rias Gremory! AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!"
1. Interlude: The Day of Melancholy

**A collaboration between myself and Code-Emperor07, the author of many fantastic words, such as Fractured Existence and Tokyo Ghoul: The One-Eyed Swordsman, yada yada yada... Might be rude, but I am not one for foreplay.**

 **So, let's get down to business. This is a crossover between DxD and Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker. Originally, I was going to have three characters from the latter appear as guest stars with major roles, but after a debate, this seemed like a better option.**

 **With that in mind... LET'S GET R' DONE!**

* * *

Issei wheezed, feeling sulfer and ash breath into his lungs when he tried to gasp for air, his body lying face down on the ground. Pain was echoing every throughout his body, his school uniform tattered and worn out. His messy brown hair coated by smoke and ash, like the rest of him. Blood was leaking from the corner of his lips, dribbling down to his chin. His vision was blurry, hardly able to make out anything. He could feel the cold feeling of concrete beneath him, and the overwhelming heat of flames lapping all around him.

"G-guys..." he croaked out, lifting his head. When his vision was finally repaired, they widened to the size of dinner plates. Horror and shock flowed all around him.

Kuoh was reduced to smoldering rubble. Flames were devouring everything in sight, the corpses of fallen Devils, Angels, Fallens, and even humans. Nothing was spared. The entire city was reduced to piles of rubble, buildings slanted and on the verge of collapse. Smoke piled high into the air, forming black pillars. The sky had been tinged a fiery red orange, likely the result of the sea of flames that surrounded him from all sides.

However, this was not horrified him.

It was the sight of all of his friends and comrades, their corpses all around him and scattered.

All of them were dead in pools of their own blood. Some were lucky to remain in one piece, with only lethal wounds inflicted. Others...weren't as fortunate as they were mangled, torn apart, or mostly reduced to ashes.

Yuuto Kiba. His legs were torn away from his body, both of his arms broken, and a gaping, bloody hole where his lungs would be.

Saji Genshiro. Both of his arms were gone. His torso was completely twisted around. His head was bashed in by a fallen piece of rubble.

Irina Shidou. Half of her body was burned to ash, and the other half, crushed beneath the weight of debris.

Sona Sitra. Her right arm was gone, her glasses cracked, and a look of despair written across her face. No life gleamed in her once brilliant eyes.

Azazel. His wings had been all but torn, his jaw torn off, and one of his eyes skewered.

Xenovia. Her body was bisected diagonally. Her lower half lying a ways off from the other. Her intestines and innards were spread out from behind her. Her once, lively golden eyes were now lifeless. Her remaining arm was mangled beyond repair, looking more like a crumpled straw wrapper. Durandal laid shattered next to her. Some of its shards impaling her body.

Asia. Issei had no choice but to look away. The former nun's body was skewered and pinned to the far wall through metal poles that took flight from the explosion. Her arms, legs, chest, neck, and head were pierced through.

Akeno. Her body was one of the lucky few to be untouched, but horrible burns scarred her clothes. Her face was eeriely calm.

Gasper. He was being cradled by Akeno during their last moments. His eyes were scarred and torn, being nothing but scorched eyelids.

Cao Cao. He was run through by his own spear, impaled through the skull.

Jeanne. Her body was cut up, and a blade impaled through her heart.

Koneko. Her hands were scorched, and a giant hole was where her heart should have been.

Sairaorg. His hands were gone, leaving bloody stumps. His body looked...broken. As if she withstood something for as long as he could before giving in. Lacerations were everywhere. Some of his bones were sticking out of his flesh. His eyes were calm yet lifeless, his expression remaining resolute.

Sirzechs. Like his station demanded of him, he stood tall and proud, even in death. He was on his knees, his body battered and torn apart. His red hair matched perfectly with the blood that flowed down his face.

Serafall. She was one of the unlucky ones, her body completely skewed. Were it not for the wand that laid beside her, along with the remnants of what used to be her clothes, it would be impossible to recognize the mangled mesh that was once one of the Great Satans.

Grayfia. The Queen of the Crimson Satan. Her body too, remained in one piece. But her skin, like Akeno, was scorched. Her chest was ripped wide open. was kneeling next to her husband. Tears of blood flowing from her face...or what's left of it.

Arthur. His right arm and left leg were blown apart. His own sword was stabbed into his back, severing his spine. His glasses lay next to him, the frame bent out of shape and the lenses shattered.

The sight that horrified Issei most of all, however... was Rias Gremory.

Her body was completely blown apart. Her skin was torn open, blood leaking everywhere. Her face was expressionless, her eyes cold and lifeless, and her limbs sprawled across the ground. Several dozen spears had impaled her body without end, leaving her pined to the ground. One of her arms was stretched out towards him.

He felt tears pricking at his face. "No... Oh, God, please... no..."

Despite the pain he was in, he crawled forward, looking around. "S-someone... Anyone..."

There was no answer.

"H-help... Anyone..."

Still, no answer.

"S-someone... Please..."

The only answer he was receiving was silence.

Finally, Issei stopped, his body near his master's. He forced himself to look down at the ground, down at where Boosted Gear rested, it's crimson armor cracked, and the jewel shattered. "D-Ddraig..."

The voice of the Crimson Emperor had fallen silent.

"N-no..." Tears finally spilled. He had lost everything. His friends. His family. His teachers. His allies. His partner.

His lover.

He would never see them again. He was all alone. Alone in this Hell on Earth.

"Issei."

The teen looked up through a tear-stained set of eyes. Vali was standing in front of him, no worse for wear. He was clutching his right arm, which looked broken and shattered. The skin was a sickening purle, swollen at the hand with several deep cuts. Blood was dripping down from the palm. One of his eyes was also cut, a scar writhing across the flesh.

"V-Vali..." Issei whimpered.

The Vanishing Dragon's vessel's face was wrought with apprehension. Though he looked calm, he could tell he was sickened and horrified. "It seems... you and I are the only ones who made it."

Issei sobbed as he tried to stand, but ended up falling on his back. He coughed violently, feeling blood rushing down his face. He felt something warm on his stomach. He looked down.

There was a gaping hole in his stomach.

"There's..." he gasped out. "There's so much blood..."

The crimson liquid of life was pooling out from under him at a terrifying rate. His skin grew paler by the second. "...He...hehe...This much...is pretty bad...right...? Guh!"

"Don't try to speak." Vali knelt beside his rival. "Save your strength."

"...Hey...Vali...?" Issei choked out. "...This world...has gone through...so much crap...huh?"

Vali visibly grimaced, his hands becoming clenched. "Was it..." the dying Devil said with a tone of sadness and broken spirit. "Was it... because we... we weren't..." He coughed up more blood.

"Issei..."

"H-hey..." Issei tried to grin. "I-I'm glad... You're alive... Sure... Y-you were an ass... when we first... met... B-but... You... were awesome..." He chuckled, his eyes beginning to grow heavy. "Look after... This world... I-I know... You... can..."

He stopped breathing. His brown eyes remained open, so vibrant... yet crushed.

"...I know..." Vali closed his eyes in respect. With his single, usable arm, he brushed his fingers over Issei's eyelids, closing them. "...I shall continue where we left off...my rival..." With that, he stood up and began to walk.

However, he did not make it far. As soon as he made past two blocks, he fell onto his knees.

"Che..." the descendent of Lucifer growled, gasping for air when he felt his body start to go numb. "So... Even I wasn't spared from you... Arcturus..."

He was beginning to feel the darknes trying to take a hold of him, as if beckoning him to his embrace. He tightened his grip on his arm, forcing pain to keep him awake. "No... I... I cannot... Die here...!" he growled out, forcing himself to stand. "I must... protect... this world...!"

"I am afraid that in your current state, Vali Lucifer..." a solemn voice spoke out. "That is impossible."

Snapping his head upward, he found himself staring at a familiar figure. "You..."

The figure was a young man, approximately the same age as Vali. He had messy snow white hair and eyelashes. His cold blue eyes possessed a solemn glow. He was wearing a red and black stripped long sleeve shirt, black pants, and black shoes. He was gently floating down in front of the descendant of Lucifer.

"...Alcor."

The being held a sad, sardonic smile. "Such a cruel fate, isn't it?" he asked Vali. "This world had been deemed unnecessary... yet you all opposed it." The smile vanished when he spoke the next choice of words. "Even if you continue to live... this world no longer has a future. Arcturus has seen to that."

Vali didn't respond at first, struggling just to stay on his feet. "Vali Lucifer..." Alcor spoke to the half-Devil. "Do you want it all to end here?"

"Don't ask such stupid questions..." Vali spat. "Especially when you already know the answer!"

The smile returned as he offered his hand to him. "Then I think you know the best course of action."

Vali smirked as he took the being's hand. Slowly, a blue light engulfed their beings, and descended upwards into the heavens.

Neither of them had noticed the faint glowing green light within the jewel of Boosted Gear.

* * *

 **Highschool DxD: Shatter Destiny**

* * *

"Time to wake up!" a loud, seductive voice rang in his ears. "Time to wake up! If you don't I might have to resort to more... 'extreme measures'!"

Issei Hyoudou groaned as he lifted himself up from his bed, slamming his hand down on the clock. "Ugh... What the hell..." he muttered groggily, his mind cloudy with a weary sense of drowsiness. "Why did I set my alarm clock up like that..."

At this moment, Issei paused. Alarm clock? He slowly shifted his now alert gaze to the contraption. Indeed, it was his old 'Onee-san' Alarm clock. What was it doing here? More importantly...how was he alive?

Wait... alive... what did that mean? Wait, how was he even in his room? Wasn't he out on the streets, dying after his battle with Arcturus?

Arcturus... what...?

 _'I... Is...ei...'_

"H-huh?" the teen blinked, throwing himself upright and looking around the room. "Wh-who's that?"

 _'Iss...i...Issei...'_

 _'ISSEI!'_

In alarm, he snapped his head towards the source of the shout: his left arm.

His left...arm...Then his eyes widened his realization.

"D-Ddraig?!" He shouted out in surprise and utter joy.

 _'Phew, finally!'_ the dragon exclaimed. _'Seriously, Issei, what the hell were you doing? Actually... Wait, how are we even alive?'_

"Alive?" Issei frowned. Then he recalled everything. How everything had started, how he and everyone banded together...

How they had all perished.

"Wait..." Horror settled over him. "D-Ddraig... Did we...?"

 _'...Yeah, we did, partner.'_ the Crimson Emperor answered gravely. _'Although, I don't remember what happened after Arcturus..._ '

"...Arcturus..." Issei spoke the name in distaste. He was utterly useless in that fight. He couldn't save any of them.

 _'Partner. It's not your fault.'_ Ddragi voice, reading his thoughts. _'The Administrator of the Triangulum was exceedingly more powerful than Denebola or Spica.'_

"Dammit... I know that, but..." Issei growled, his hands clenching together tightly. That was when something dawned on him... something important. "Wait, why are we back at my house? And how are we alive?"

 _'Why are you asking me?'_ Ddraig snorted. _'You think I... What the?_ '

"Ddraig? What's up?"

 _'Issei... can you bring out your wings?'_

The boy frowned, but nodded. He tried to bring out his demonic wings.

Tried, being the key word.

"Wait, w-what the?!"

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't spread his wings. It was as if he no longer had them. "Wh-what's going on?! Why can't I unfurl my wings?!"

 _'I was afraid of that. It's because you no longer have them, partner.'_

"B-but why?!"

 _'Well... It's because you don't have your Evil Piece, partner.'_

"W-what?"

 _'Issei... you're not a Devil anymore.'_

"...Say WHAT?!" He shouted in alarm. He was no longer a Devil? What happened?! DId he lose his Evil Pieces?

 _'Yeowch!'_ the dragon cringed. _'Hey, watch it!'_

"B-b-b-but how?!" Issei panicked, unable to believe this. "W-why am I back to being human?!"

 _'It ain't just that, partner.'_ Ddraig informed him. _'The Crimson Cardinal Promotion, the Dragon Slaying Sword Avalon... All the power you gained through all the shit you went through, all except for Juggernaut Drive... It's gone.'_

"WHAT?! How is that possible? All the hard we work we did to get them...just poof?!"

 _"I'm just as confused as you are. It's as if time has been regressed!"_

That caused the Devil-er, human, to pause. Time... regressed...?

He looked at the calender hung up on his wall, revealing an ecchi seen with two women in a rather erotic pose, enough to give a man a raging hard on.

The date was...

"No. Way..."

 _'Well, I'll be damned.'_

It was six months. six months before Rias Gremory reincarnated gim into her pawn.

"I..." Issei was at a loss for words. He just continued to stare at the calender in complete and utter shock. "H-how..."

 _'Well, this explains why everything except for Juggernaut Drive is gone.'_ Ddraig remarked. _'We're back in the past.'_

"But... how is that...?" he started out, but then a thought came to him. "Wait... could it have been Vali?!"

"Issei!" the familiar voice of his mother called out. "Are you up?! It's time for school!"

It was the voice he thought he'd never hear again. Just the sound of it brought tears to his eyes.

"Y-yeah! I'm getting up!"

Issei quickly removed himself from bed, tossing off his nightly clothes. During this time, he resumed his conversation with Ddraig.

"Do you think Vali found a way to reverse time?" he asked, removing his shirt and tossing it to the floor.

 _'Who knows?'_ the dragon snorted. _'Of course, that being in the stripes could have also had a hand in this as well.'_

"You mean that Anguished One guy or whatever the hell he calls himself?"

 _'Indeed. As far as I can tell, he is not human. Neither is he Angel, Fallen Angel, or Devil. He is something else entirely.'_

"Is he a Triangulum, do you think?" Issei pondered. Ddraig had to pause for a moment.

The idea itself would make sense. The Anguished One had a vast amount of knowledge, more so than what anyone would think possible. He was not human, for his mastery over the magic arts were beyond the realm of normal humans. However, he held neither the angelic grace nor the demonic taint that the Great Factions possessed.

However, there was one difference between him and the beings that wanted to bring the world to an end. _'No, it's not possible.'_ the Crimson Emperor decided. _'The Triangulum exist to destroy this world... the Anguished One gave us information of how to combat them. Why would the enemy give us info on his own allies?'_

"Huh...I guess that makes sense." Issei nodded. But if he's not a Triangulum, then what is he?

 _'Still, his presence is similar to the Triangulum. It's possible he could be related to them in some way.'_ Ddraig advised. _'We may run into him again.'_

"Yeah." his partner nodded in agreement before frowning. "Hey, Ddraig... do you think everyone might remember what happened?"

 _'I don't know, Issei..._ ' the Crimson Emperor answered. _'I just don't know...'_

Issei felt silent after that, deciding to focus on the life he had at this time for now, making his way downstairs.

* * *

 ** _I remember when they first appeared... It was so sudden, right out of the blue. We were still dealing with the chaos the Khaos Brigade created when the world suddenly became the very definition of Hell._**

 ** _These...beings suddenly appeared from the sky. Each time they spoke, or at least thats what I thought they were doing, all we heard was cybernetic humming and gibberish. They weren't even trying to communicate...they were trying to destroy us all._**

 ** _We didn't know how it happened, or why they appeared... all we knew was that they wanted nothing more than to see all of us wiped out._**

 ** _Humans._**

 ** _Angels._**

 ** _Fallen Angels_**

 ** _Devils._**

 ** _They wanted to wipe out every being in existence, and bring this world to ruin... It was almost like we had just been thrown headfirst straight into the apocalypse._**

 ** _We were frightened, confused... horrified by the damage they brought. Several millions died in a span of only three days... and in those three days, the world had reached an end._**

 ** _I still remember our meeting with the one called the Anguished One... the man that told us who these enemies were, and what they wanted._**

 ** _They were called the Triangulum... and their sole purpose for existing was the complete eradication of the world._**

 ** _It was on that day that we knew... this life we all led... whatever peaceful times we would have had ahead of us... they would never happen._**

 ** _All we could do was survive, but... in the end... we had failed._**

 ** _The Triangulum had won. Vali... what did you do? And why did you bring me back to the past? Before I became Rias' pawn?_**

 ** _Where could you be...?_**

 ** _...right, I wasn't really expecting an answer. But seriously, jut what happened after I died? I thought the world was consumed by the void. So why is everything regressed to several months before e invasion?_**

 ** _Well, whatever the case is, I have the opportunity to clear things up._**

 ** _Although..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _...How am I supposed to get Buchou and the girls to like me again?_**


	2. Episode 1: Normalcy Revisited

**A collaboration between myself and Code-Emperor07, the author of many fantastic words, such as Fractured Existence and Tokyo Ghoul: The One-Eyed Swordsman, yada yada yada... Might be rude, but I am not one for foreplay.**

 **Alright. This chapter will introduce a very familiar character to those who have played the Triangulum storyline of Record Breaker, and the ending part will also be very familiar to fans of the game, Shin Megami Tensei IV. My previous work, Forgotten Humanity, has been under heavy criticism due to the balance of power between the creatures of DxD and the creatures of SMT. This time around, I wish to rectify that.  
**

 **And what better way to do that than the battle between the Crimson Emperor and the Chaos King?**

* * *

 **Episode 1: Normalcy Revisited**

* * *

School was just as Issei remembered it being: girls squealing over Kiba and boys rotating between glaring at him and squealing over Rias and Akeno and any hot girl they saw. Of course, his friends Motohama and Matsuda were among those numbers... and by that, he meant the only ones. He used to be like that, at least until all the shit that happened in his life changed him.

For example, the situation he was in right now. Currently, he was in a classroom in front of his two friends, and everyone was staring at them... with mixed reactions: disbelief, shock, and joy.

"WHAT?!" Motohama screamed out into the high heavens, looking at him as if he had just stated that he was gay... which he was not. He was perfectly straight, thank you! "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GIVING UP ON BEING A PERVERT?!"

"Y-yeah!" Matsuda nodded in agreement, equally as shocked. "What gives man?!"

"It's as I said..." Issei leaned back in his seat, trying to see if his hearing was still functional. "...I'm not doing this anymore."

"But why?! I thought we were supposed to stick together! We always tough it out, man!"

"That's funny..." Issei raised his head to look them dead in the eye. The two perverts visibly recolied from the tense glare he was giving off. "...Most of the time...it's usually me toughing it out since you guys usually just leave me behind to get beaten up by the girls. You just use me as a scapegoat and meat shield. I'm sick of it!"

"B-but it's not like we do it on purpose!"

"Y-yeah! We usually just run like bats out of hell! It-it's not our fault for leaving you behind in the dust!"

"That still doesn't change the fact that you guys leave me hanging." Issei restated his decision, folding his arms over his chest. "And also, I have another reason for quit being a pervert."

The two stared at him.

"I'm committed."

One second. Two, then three.

Finally, all of hell broke loose.

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!

 _'Owch...'_ Ddraig winced. _'I heard that all the way from here.'_

"D-did you hear that?!"

"T-the pervert has a girlfriend?!"

"W-when the heck did this happen?!"

"I-is that seriously Issei Hyoudou of the Perverted Trio?!"

Issei sweat dropped after hearing the remarks of his fellow classmates. Was he really that bad? He knew he was a disliked pervert, but still...

Those words still hurt.

"...Who...?" Matsuda questioned.

"Who is she?!" Motohama repeated.

"..." Issei stayed quiet.

 _'Issei... You do realize that none of the girls have their memories back, right? So, technically speaking...'_

'...Shut up Ddraig.' Issei sweat-dropped, feeling all sorts of depressed. All of that hard work getting the girls to like him, albeit unintentionally... It really broke his heart.

Oh well, just means he'll have to work even harder to win back their affections! He was going to be a Harem King after all!

...Hey, he may not be a pervert anymore, but he's still got a dream. Besides, it isn't really his fault for falling in love with several girls!

"That is for me to know..." Issei smirked at his friends. "And you guys to never find out."

The two automatically face-faulted at this. With that, Issei stood up, pushing his chair back and making a leave for his usual eating place. He stopped when he reached the door, calling Matsuda over his shoulder. "By the way, Matsuda! How much do you care for that porno you let me borrow?"

"H-huh? Why?"

"Because it's going to be incinerated."

Without waiting for a response, Issei made his way out of class and through the hallway. Once he was toward the end of the corridor, he heard a shout.

"WWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT?!"

Letting out a small smirk and shrug, he turned around the corner. He was beginning to enjoy this.

"Man, why didn't I think of this before?" he chuckled, slipping his hands into his pockets. "How do you think my parents will react to this?"

 _'Heh,_ ' the dragon chuckled. _'Knowing them, they'll be crying tears of joy seeing their baby boy no longer a pervert of epic proportions. I must hand it to the women in your life, partner. They've whipped you into shape.'_

"Heh...you got me there, partner. For their help, I'm grateful." He then gazed out the window to his left, his eyes trained to the Old School Building. "...But it's sad...that the memories we have...no longer exist."

 _'Don't get yourself down, Issei.'_ The Red Dragon Emperor assured. _"...If you stole their hearts once, then you can do it all again."_

 _'Hell, who knows? Maybe you can reawaken their memories... though how, I have no idea.'_

"Have a point there..." Issei nodded in agreement before continuing his way. He was about to head to the first floor when he heard a voice stop him.

"Excuse me."

He turned around... and promptly gaped.

"V-Vali?!"

The person in front of him certainly looked like the White Dragon Emperor, but there was one giant difference... this person had oppai.

Well, to be more specific, this person...was a girl.

She truly looked a lot like Vali Lucifer, except her hair was longer, tied in the back by a white-purple ribbon and her features softer, her face rounder. Nevertheless, she still had the sharp gaze his rival possessed.

She was wearing the Kuoh Academy girls uniform. But the only difference was that instead of the short gray cape that the girls normally wore, she was wearing a black coat draped over her shoulders. Well, that and a black tie was wrapped around her neck.

She frowned upon being addressed by the White Dragon Emperor's name. "I... beg your pardon?" she said. "I'm afraid I don't know anyone by that name. My name is Miyako."

Upon realizing his mistake, Issei chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, s-sorry about that..." he apologized. "You just looked like someone I know."

"That's fine." she waved it off. "By any chance, are you a second year student? If so, can you show me to the faculty office? I wish to speak with the Headmaster in regards to my class schedule."

"Yeah, sure." he said. "I'm Issei, by the way. Issei Hyoudou."

"It is a pleasure to me you, Hyoudou-san." The girl politely bowed, her tone formal and professional.

"A-ah. Yeah, same here!" Issei stuttered slightly, feeling a tad tense from her formality. The former pervert led her through a few hallways before reaching their destination.

While on the way to the main office, Issei decided to strike up a conversation. "So, Miyako... Is this your first time here at Kuoh Academy?"

"Hai." Miyako answered curtly. "I was living overseas for a majority of my life, so this is my first time in Japan. My guardian thought it would be best if I took my studies up here in my birthplace."

"You're guardian?" he frowned. "No parents?"

"...They passed away when I was ten."

"Ah...I'm...I'm sorry..." Issei apologized, regretting bringing up such a touchy subject?

"WHy are you apologizing?" Miyako tilted her head in confusion.

"W-well, it's just..." he stumbled with his words. "I know what it's like, losing someone important to you, so..."

He knew the feeling all too well, unfortunately. He had watched everyone he loved die right before his very eyes.

And he couldn't do a damn thing.

"I see..." she dipped her head in thought. "...Perhaps we should change the subject. Tell me, Hyoudou-san, what sort of place is Kuoh?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure you already know, but Kuoh was originally an all-girls private school up until a few years ago. Now, it's co-ed, so you can expect a lot of perverts..." Issei informed her before a look of shame passed on his face. "I used to be one of said perverts, by the way."

"Ara?" the girl blinked. "You don't seem to be the type. In fact, you appear to be the sort of person to protect a woman's honor rather than tarnish it."

"Yeah, well...a lot has happened. I guess you could say...some people opened my eyes, and slapped some sense into me. I'm grateful for what those people have done for me." He explained.

"I see..." Miyako nodded.

"So, Miyako-chan..."

Immediately, the girl became annoyed. "I would prefer if you did not refer to me so casually, Hyoudou-san." she said sharply., instantly making the boy freeze up.

He laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "R-right, sorry..." he said. "So, are there any clubs you might want to join? I've been thinking about joining the martial arts club myself."

"Hm, I don't really have an interest in clubs, but I would prefer joining the Student Council."

'With her attitude, she and Sona-senpai would get along in a heartbeat.' Issei thought, earning a snort of agreement from his dragon. 'Still, though... Why does she look like Vali?'

 _'Dunno, maybe she's him reincarnated?'_ Ddraig offered.

Issei actually stopped to think on that. If Miyako really was Vali reincarnated... then holy crap did he get lucky. Seriously, he was looking hot! It was hard to distinguish her and Vali apart, though it was clear that Miyako was more courteous, but still retaining the sharp and cold look.

If he didn't know any better, he would say that Miyako was a princess.

"...Is there a reason why you are looking at me so intently?" Miyako deadpanned.

Her words snapped Issei out of his thoughts. "Wh-wha? N-no! I'm sorry about that! I think I just spaced out for a second!"

"Oh, I see..." A part of him felt that she didn't fully believe his words. God, he hoped that she didn't think of him as a pervert now.

"A-anyway..." Issei turned his attention back to their main destination. "The Main Faculty Office is at the end of the hallway. Just ask for Headmaster Gremory."

"Thank you for escorting me, Hyoudou-san." Miyako said with a smile, performing a formal bow once again. "I hope we meet again."

"Yeah, me too." the brown-haired teen chuckled. "By the way, which year are you in?"

"I will be enrolling as a second year."

"Oh, so you're the same year as me then!" he smiled in relief. "WHo knows? We might end up having the same classes!"

"Hm. That is a possibility." She agreed. "Well, I'll speak you you another time." With a bow, she turned and left.

Issei was left alone to his own thoughts and Ddraig. "So what do you think of her, Ddraig?"

 _'In all honesty, I have no idea.'_ the Red Dragon answered truthfully. _'She does bear a striking resemblance to Albion's host, but there are subtle differences. Also, she did not possess Divine Dividing, as far as I can tell. Rather, I smelled... a familiar scent on her.'_

Issei did not miss the slight tension in his partner's voice. "Do you know who or what it is?"

 _'Yes...'_ the dragon said slowly. _'I smelled Tiamat on that girl.'_

"Tiamat?" Issei frowned, having heard that name before. "Wait, isn't she the Chaos Karma Dragon that that familiar dude mentioned?"

 _'Correct. It appears that, in this world, she has already been sealed away inside of a Sacred Gear...'_

"...Ddraig, why do you sound so afraid of this Tiamat girl?" the teen asked curiously. "I mean, you're the Crimson Emperor!"

 _'Issei... There was a reason I earned that title, and among that reason was because I left comrades to die out on the battlefield. And among those was my mate.'_

"Huh... Wait, hold up a sec, you mean that Tiamat is...?"

 _'Yes...'_ the dragon sighed. _'And chances are, she probably knows I'm here as well... Women hold grudges for a long time, of that, you are already aware, but a female dragon? They hold grudges for an eternity.'_

Issei couldn't help but sweat drop. "You suck worse with women than I do, you know that, partner?"

 _"...I don't need to hear that from you!"_ He quipped.

Issei couldn't help but chuckle. It seems that it wasn't just him that had issues with women. "Still though...Should I be worried that she will hunt us down in the future?"

 _'I don't know for sure, but it doesn't seem like this Miyako woman will be a threat... at least, for now, anyway.'_ Ddraig answered. _'We should keep an eye on her, at the very least.'_

"Alright." Issei nodded, turning around. "Well, time to go find me a sports club!" With that, he shot off towards the Practice Building, where the Martial Arts club was located. Unbeknownst to him, however, Miyako was hiding in the corner, her arms folded beneath her breasts, listening to their conversation.

"So..." she said with narrowed eyes. "He truly is the Red Dragon Emperor..."

Miyako giggled a bit, looking at her right hand, which possessed a dark purple glow to it. "Calm down, Tia. You'll get to fight him soon enough. For now, let's be patient. After all, he's nowhere near the level we need him. Besides..."

"I still need to know whether or not he possesses the Administrative Authority."

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, you want to join the club?"

The 3rd year student in a Karate Gi questioned the brown haired male upon making his request. He was skeptical of this, considering that Issei didn't seem to be interested in joining any official clubs before.

"That's right!" Issei nodded, determined to get in.

"...May I ask why? When we asked you to join our club before, you just turned us down." Issei inwardly cringed. He really was stupid to refuse such an offer in the past.

"...Some stuff happened." he said, going with a flimsy excuse. "Besides, back then, I didn't really have a reason to join."

The student rubbed his chin, deep in thought. "Hmm... Do you have any combat experience?"

Oh, he had plenty. After all, he had fought against otherworldly beings and even went toe-to-toe with gods. "Hai!"

"Do you practice any fighting style? Judo? Boxing? Moi Tai?"

"Street, actually."

"Street?" The Club Captain looked at him in confusion. Street fighting was pretty common, yet sloppy and wild in comparison to a traditional fighting style. Then again, Street fighting just throws the rules of each fighting style out the window, sometimes resembling more like mixed martial arts. "...Are you sure you want to join this club? You're going to have to learn a formal style. I wouldn't want any of my members to rely on street fighting."

"That's fine! I was planning on taking up a formal fighting style anyway. After all, it's the best route to take when becoming stronger!" This was a lesson he learned from formal fighting practitioners like Kiba, whose teacher, Okita Souji, taught him japanese style sword fighting, which became the foundation for his own method of combat.

"Huh..." the man nodded in approval of Issei's determination. "Well, I can tell you're serious. Tell you what, let me see how you do against one of our members. You do good, you're in. Sound fair?"

"Sure!" Issei nodded enthusiastically. "So, er... You're not gonna pit one of the top dogs on me, are ya?"

The man only laughed. "Hell no! I ain't like that!" he said with a grin before turning to one of the fellow members. "Oi, Ukita!"

The young man, a second year like Issei, stopped what he was doing and walked over to them. "Hai, taicho?"

"This here is Ukita." the man introduced the teen to the recruit. "He joined not too long ago, but he's pretty good in a fight." He turned to Ukita. "This kid wants to join. The two of you are gonna have a spar. No injuries or sprains, light bruises at best. I don't want to be held responsible. You got that, you two?"

"Hai!" they answered in unison. The man grinned even further.

"Well then..." he gestured to the small four-cornered area. "Step on inside the ring."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ara?" Rias lifted an eyebrow, curious. "A new student?"

"Yes, Buchou." Akeno nodded, setting down a tea cup onto a saucer. "Her name is Miyako. She is a second year student like Yuuto-kun."

"I see. Is there anything...unusual about her?" AKeno detected the tone in her King's voice, which meant if there was any potential in the new student.

"As the matter of fact Miyako-san does possess an unusual amount of power."

"How much are we talking about here?" Rias asked curiously, a bit of hope starting to burn in her chest. Who knows? Maybe she could find a new servant to help her out, though the real question was how to earn this girl's trust once she figured out what sort of person she was.

"A lot, Buchou." Akeno nodded. "She apparently possesses a Sacred Gear, but which one, we have no idea. She does, however, want to join the Student Council."

A teasing grin formed on Rias' face. "No doubt Sona has the advantage if she's also after her." she giggled. "So, what is she like?"

"Like a princess." her Queen giggled as well. "Curt, yet sharp. Generous, yet cold. She was apparently raised overseas for a large majority of her life. Technically speaking, she is supposed to be in her first year, but her skills bumped her up a grade. Her full name is Miyako Hotsuin, by the way."

"Hotsuin, eh?"

She was familiar with the Hotsuin family. They were the clan that was the main component of the Japanese National Defense Force. They have been the protectors of Japan for many generations.

There was also a rumor that they formed an organization specifically for Japan's defense. This very mystery caught Rias's Interest.

Miyako Hotsuin's appeal just keeps growing with each passing second.

"Fufu, I know that look anywhere..." Akeno giggled into her hand. "Thinking of asking her out?"

"Perhaps." Rias admitted "First things first, we need to get a better grasp on her. After all, I can't just waltz up and make her my servant, now can I?"

"Good point. By the way, Buchou... are you familiar with a second year student named Issei Hyoudou?"

Rias raised an eyebrow, nodding. "A member of the Perverted Trio, the three biggest perverts on campus, or so I have been told."

"Well, I've heard that there has been some surprising news regarding him."

"How so?"

"Just today, he just announced that he was going to quit being a pervert." Akeno explained.

"Really, now?" Rias raised an eyebrow. The information she learned seemed rather spontaneous.

"He seemed really adamant about it as well. He even told he fellow perverts that he was going to burn his dirty movies." She giggled.

"Is...that so?" SHe was rather confused by this sudden change.

"But that's not all...it appears that Hyoudou-kun has made contact with Miss Miyako."

Now THAT caught her attention.

"What exactly happened?" she asked quickly, eager to know the details.

"Apparently, she wished to speak with Lord Gremory regarding her class schedule for the year, since she is enrolling today." Akeno told her King. "But, that isn't the most curious part. Did you know that Hyoudou-kun apparently has a Sacred Gear as well?"

"He does?" Rias asked in interest. It was odd. She never noticed anything out of the ordinary with him before? Had he awakened to his Sacred Gear already?

Maybe she would get a new servant after all.

"Yep, though like with Miss Miyako, we have no idea what it is." she sighed. "What we do know is that his presence is quite powerful. It might not be long before the Fallen Angels or the Angels or the Church will take an interest in him."

"Then they had best be prepared." Rias said confidently. "After all, Kuoh City is apart of both the Sitri and Gremory family's territory. They would be fools to try and waltz in."

"Hmhm...Oh so true, Buchou." Akeno giggled in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Well, Hyoudou, let's just see what you got." Ukita said he fell into a combat stance with his leading hand out, his back hand at his side, and his legs sturdy in an L-formation.

"Oh, I'm planning on it." Issei retorted.

Issei fell into his own stance. His arm, which held Boosted Gear within it, was brought up to his face, curling into a fist, while his other remained at his side, legs spread apart, yet also close with the knees closed in.

"Are you both ready?" the captain asked them both. They responded with smirks. He grinned and brought his hand down.

"HAJIME!"

Ukita made the first move.

He moved in on the balls of his feet with a straight front punch. Issei moved his head to the side to evade it. Ukita followed up by twisting his body for a back leg round kick.

His opponent brought his arm down to block it. Using this opportunity, he used his free hand to deliver a back fist strike to Ukita's head.

Ukita, however, was no mere amateur, even if had been with the martial arts club for only a few months since the school year began. He was quick to duck beneath the strike, and return the attack with a leg sweep. Issei was caught with the attack, swept off of his feet. However, he was quick to get back up, using his left arm to bring himself back up and leaping away, his body tense and his senses alert.

The captain whistled. 'He ain't half bad.' he thought, impressed. 'But, it's gonna take a lot more to beat Ukita.'

The young man charged in again, an arm brought back. Issei brought up his arm to defend, feeling flesh hitting bone. He winced in pain before deflecting the attack, and swiping at the enemy with his leg. Ukita proved to be more agile than Issei gave him credit for, bringing himself under the leg and then striking back with an uppercut.

He responded by moving away, the fist grazing his cheek, and then following up with an elbow strike.

The strike connected, knocking Ukita back.

The teen stumbled a bit before regaining his balance. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Heh, that was a pretty solid hit right there, Hyoudou. You're pretty good."

"Thanks. You as well." Issei nodded. He may have had more experience in the last world, but Ukita was a pretty skilled fighter.

"Thanks. Now, let's continue!" He quickly stepped in. His leg was brought up for a side kick. Issei met the move by darting to the side and twist his body around for a spin hook kick. Ukita brought up both of his arms to guard, but used his free leg to push Issei away with a front kick.

Issei growled, quickly heading straight back in. Ukita smirked, seeing Issei's determination, and responded in kind. He avoided the overhead punch, using his foot to try and get Issei off balance. It almost worked, as the teen was caught in the trap, but he used his arm strength to bring himself back up, flipping away from Ukita.

 _'He's quite skilled, despite his form needing work.'_ Ddraig said. _'However, there is a flaw to his stance...'_

'Yeah.' Issei nodded, smirking once he saw the chink in the armor. 'And I know where it is!'

With that, Issei charged straight back in.

"You should really think before rushing in!" Ukita met with the brown haired teen with a straight punch.

Issei brought his hand up to parry the strike away. He closed in and brought his other arm in for an upper cut. Ukita used his other hand to try and catch the hit, but was still knocked back.

Using this chance, Issei dropped down for a sweep kick. His opponent was caught by the hit and fell to the ground.

"Gagh!" Ukita winced at the feeling of hitting the man. Once he was on the floor, Issei took the opportunity to put him into a hold that Koneko had taught him a while back. He wrapped his legs around Ukita's right arm, and brought his head into his arms, keeping him there while making sure his other arm was locked down.

'Impressive...' the captain said, nodding to himself. 'He found Ukita's weak point. While he may be good, there are some obvious flaws to his strengths. The greatest one being that he has little to no protection to his lower body.' He grins. 'This kid is good.'

"Okay, I've seen enough."

Immediately, Issei undid his hold on Ukita. The young man grunted in pain, bringing himself up and rubbing his arm. "Ow... man, you sure know how to make a guy tap out." he said, chuckling a bit. "I was about to say uncle!"

"Haha...Yeah, sorry about that. You were pretty skilled, so I had to go all out."

"No worries, man. I really enjoyed our sparring match. Hope we can do this again some time." Ukia smiled.

"Yeah! I had fun!" Issei nodded. He really did enjoy the match. Unlike the previous world, where he fought to defeat opponents, or to train and get stronger, he actually felt excited while sparring.

"Well, glad to see the two of you liked beating the crap out of each other." the captain chuckled, walking over to them. "Impressive skills... how long have you been brawling, kid?"

"Way too long." Issei chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "So, am I in?"

"You bet your ass." the captain grinned, extending his hand. "The name's Goken Saburo, the captain of the Martial Arts Club."

"Issei Hyoudou!" the teen grinned back. "Pleasure to meet ya!"

Ukita blinked. "Issei?" he repeated. "The reformed pervert everyone's been talking about?"

At this, the boy face-faulted. "Oh, come on! I admit, I am a pervert, but does everyone have to keep griping about it?! I said my days of spying on women are over, didn't I?!"

"Well, you did but...everyone else is just having a hard time wrapping their minds around it." Goken explained.

"Ha...I wonder how long till this just blows over...!" Issei sighed.

 _'Hopefully soon, partner.'_ Ddraig stated.

"Well, anyway, it's glad to have you here, Issei-san." Ukita smiled. "I'm Ukita Shirotsu! It's nice to meet you!"

"You too." Issei nodded back with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Che!"

Elsewhere, in an unknown location, a young man with silver hair and brilliant blue wings was engaged in battle against what could only be considered odd creatures, bearing a cylinder like shape to them and a core in the center, rador sharp tentacles as limbs and weapons.

"Perish!" Vali shouted, the wings glowing a brilliant blue color.

 _ **DIVIDE!**_

The movement of the creatures fell sluggish at that moment, while Vali felt power flow into his body. Although, he deemed the sensation strange. The type of power he absorbed from these creatures...were unlike anything he encountered before, even the Triangulum. But he quickly shrugged off that thought, as hesitation was unnecessary on the battle field. With a single blast of magic, he struck one of the creatures dead on. The burst seemed to have worked, as the tentacles retracted into its body, its core sunk to the bottom, and it remained immobile.

"Dammit...! Why won't any of these things die?!"

He settled back down on the ground, panting heavily. _'Partner, you alright?'_ Albion asked worriedly.

"I am fine, Albion..." the young man assured his dragon partner. "I enjoy the thrill of battle... but this is no time to seek battle! I have to keep the restoration going!"

He turned to the stream of data behind him. He extended his hand out towards it. A crackling burst of yellow and orange energy erupted and painted itself on the data membrane, clearing up any form of static or corruption that appeared.

"Damn...at this rate...he'll be disappearing sooner than we thought." Vali grunted. He was approached from behind by another creature, this one managing to strike him across his back. Fortunately, he still possessed the armor, which greatly dulled the blow.

"You damn pest!" With a heavy strike, Vali pushed away the entity, which then fell into a deactivated state.

"This has gone on long enough..." Vali growled in anger. "Albion, how long can I use Juggernaut Drive?"

 _'At best, five minutes._ ' Albion answered. _'However... you are aware of the risks, are you not?'_

"I am." he nodded with determination. "After all, my rival must change this world!"

With that in mind, he spread his wings out. They began to shine a brilliant blue. The entities began to back away, moving away from the intense level of power being emitted.

Vali begun to chant. It wasn't just his voice that was heard, but all of his predecessors to Divine Dividing. Male, female, young, old, all of them spoke as one.

 _"I, who is about to awaken,_

 _Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God_

 _I envy the "infinite", I pursue the "dream"_

 _I shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy_

 _And I shall take you to the limits of White Paradise"_

From the wings came brilliant white armor. From the power of the Heavenly Vanishing Dragon came the power to halve strength of even the gods. From the power of the blood of Lucifer came the regrets of the past Dragons.

What stood before the unknown entities was a being of power, one that would show them no mercy.

"Now, behold..." the White Dragon Emperor declared. "The true power of Divine Dividing!"

In the next second, the entire area became encased in a brilliant, heavenly light.

XXXXXXXXXX

Issei felt himself stop. "What the...?"

 _'Issei?'_ Ddraig inquired, worried about the sudden action. _'Something wrong?'_

"I... don't know." he answered, shaking his head and looking up at the sky. "For a moment... I thought I heard Vali's voice."

 _'You sure partner...? Are you sure you're not just spacing out?'_

"No...I'm sure I heard it. His voice was too clear." He shook his head. "Besides, I think I could also hear Albion's voice as well."

' _Really_?' curious that his partner heard his Rival as well.

"Yeah...but what does this all mean?"

 _'I dunno, partner.'_ Ddraig answered. _'Still, I have to admit, things are becoming interesting... First this Miyako girl, and now this...'_

"Yeah, no kidding." Issei chuckled. "Man, she was so cute... and she looks like Vali too! Ya think he might have a twin sister or something? Maybe a second cousin twice removed?"

'... _Issei_.'

"Yeah?"

 _'You're doing it again.'_

"Eh?"

 _'You have that smile on your face.'_

"Oh, right, hehe...sorry..." He quickly wiped the perverted grin off his face. "...I guess old habits die hard." He admitted.

 _'Just be sure to reign it in. You're trying to convince everyone else that you stopped being a pervert. It's time to start practicing!'_ Ddraig admonished.

"Right!"

 _'Well, with that out of the way, it's time to get back into shape._ ' the crimson emperor grinned. _'After all, you need to be ready for when the Triangulum return!'_

"Heh, damn straight!" Issei grinned. "It's time for the Red Dragon Emperor to hop right back into the saddle!" With that in mind, he shot off like a bullet, knowing the perfect place to train in order to become strong for when he would once again encounter the Fallen Angels. A while later, he found himself in a small, secluded place by the river bank. Being here reminded him of the times where he trained with Rias and his fellow club members before the Rating Game against Riser Phenex.

It was comfortable, familiar, and a spot where no one would be likely to interfere. it was perfect!

"Alright!" Issei grinned, slamming his fist into an open palm. "Let's get to work!"

With that, he brought his arm forward. In a mere second, crimson steel began to form on his forearm, fingers as sharp as talons encasing his slender digits, and a brilliant green jewel emerged from the back of the hand. Coating the forearm and bones were sharp golden spikes.

Boosted Gear, one of the Longinus. They were Sacred Gears with the power to slay God Almighty and the Devil King.

 **[BOOST]**

Ddraig's voice rang out into the cold, night air, the green gem glowing brilliantly. Issei felt power beginning to flow in his body, evident by the shifting color of his irises. "Ddraig, how many Boosts can I manage?"

 _'Since you aren't at the level of strength you were when you fought Arcturus, you can only manage five Boosts.'_ the Red Dragon Emperor told his partner. ' _Of course, knowing you, you'll find a way to break that limit like you always do.'_

"Heh, damn right!" the teen grinned. "Once more, straight from the top!"

 **[BOOST]**

Once again, Issei experienced the power pulsate in his veins. It was vast, and well on its way to overwhelming.

But he could do more. He will never be satisfied with just this. He needed to get stronger!

 **[BOOST]**

The gem gleamed brightly once more.

 **[BOOST]**

Issei gritted his teeth, feeling the power starting to reach the ceiling. He clenched his muscles together tightly, and continued to allow the power to flow freely. "Almost...!"

He tightened the grip around his fingers, the talons digging into the black metal palm. Once again, the gem glowed brightly.

 **[BOOST]**

Issei groaned, falling to his knee. He finally lowered his arm. The amount of power flowing through him was incredible... he had nearly forgotten how exhilarating, as well as taxing, this feeling was. "Haa... Haa..."

 _'You okay, partner?'_

"Y-yeah, I'm fine!" Issei said, finding strength to stand back up. "Okay then... Let's do this!"

He outstretched his hand once more, this time the palm open, and raised toward the darkened blue sky.

 **[TRANSFER]**

A small orb of crimson energy gathered in his palm. The pent up strength in his body immediately transferred into that tiny sphere, causing it to increase in mass. In a single move, the condensed energy blasted upward to the heavens, creating a massive stream of bloody light.

"Whew..." Issei panted, sweat pouring down his face. "Okay... One more time!"

Once again, Issei repeated the process. Five Boosts, one Dragon Shot. Rinse, and repeat. He would keep at this until his body grew accustomed to the level of power Boosted Gear would accumulate within him, and then increase that burden. He needed to become stronger than when he first became a Devil, otherwise he would have to see Buchou crying again, and see her in the arms of that damned Yakitori.

No matter what, he would NEVER allow Buchou to cry like that ever again!

"Once more, straight from the top!" Issei declared, eyes blazing with determination. Once again, Ddraig's voice rang out into the night.

XXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, in a blackened void, a beast began to stir. "Oh... This scent..." One of the eyes opened, revealing brilliant white eyes, bearing no pupil or iris. It was plain white, without any sort of dot in the center. It's jaw hung, releasing it's darkened breath "Ahh... I recognize this scent... The scent of scales bathed in blood..."

Slowly, it's bloody arm twitched, beginning to move against the darkened bindings to which it had become confined to. "So, you've been reincarnated, have you... my old friend?" A cackle could be heard. "Then, it is time for you to know once again... the war that looms upon this dreadful plane of existence..."

The being continued to smirk in glee.

Oh how he wanted nothing more than freedom.

However, that will have to wait for now...He needed to give his friend time to mature and get stronger...so that he could crush him in one fell swoop.

But, of course, he couldn't do it so quickly... he needed to remind his friend of the greatest joy that this pathetic plane of existence would endure...

The war that would engulf the world, and all things beyond it's scope.

The seeds of chaos were beginning to bloom...

...and the King of Chaos, Sanat Kumara, would reap such bountiful harvest.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Haa...Haa..." Issei was lying flat on the rocky riverside, his breath heavy and tired. "...Man...! Now THAT was an intense workout."

 _'I agree...You even managed to increase your limit to six Boosts before collapsing, partner.'_ Ddraig praised his wielder.

"Phew...!" the teen breathed with great relis and pride, lifting himself up. "Okay... I think I've practiced enough for one day..."

As he said this, Issei began to feel something creeping up his neck... a sense of foreboding and dread that he couldn't quite describe. The sudden feeling caused his body to become cold and clammy, and goosebumps forming all over him. "Whoa... what the hell?"

 _'Issei?'_ the Red Dragon Emperor frowned in confusion. _'Are you alright?'_

"I... I don't know..." Issei shook his head, looking around. "Ddraig, do you sense anyone around?"

 _'No. Why? Is something the matter?'_

"I...don't know...For some reason, I felt this...cold, dreadful feeling. As if something beyond sinister was just watching me." He answered.

 _"Are you sure? I didn't feel anything. Maybe it was because of fatigue?'_

"...Yeah, maybe." Issei sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Maybe it's a sign for me to hit the sack."

 _'We've made great progress, but we still are nowhere near the level we must reach.'_

Issei nodded, determined. "Yeah... This time, I'm not just gonna beat the shit out of Arcturus and his damned lackies..." His fist trembled. "I'm gonna beat the everloving shit out them all! The yakitori-teme, Kokabiel, Loki, the Old Satan Faction... All of 'em!"

' _That's the spirit, partner!'_ The Crimson Dragon agreed.

"Yeah! And now...let's go home. Hopefully my parents aren't too worried. it's only eight o'clock." With that note, the happy soon-to-be-Pawn made his way home. However, as he ran back to the street where his house rested, he suddenly felt his phone vibrate. "Huh?" Frowning, he took out his cell phone, opening it up. It was a text message from an unknown sender. "A link?" Issei tilted his head. "Did they send this to the wrong person?"

 _'Can't be.'_ Ddraig shook his head. _'Look. It's addressed directly to you. Look.'_

"Eh?" Issei looked at the message. Sure enough, it was listed by his name on the recipient list. He opened the message.

 **TO: Issei Hyoudou**

 **FROM: Unknown**

 **You're future is not set in stone. If you wish to defy fate, and the world, then please, show me your potential.**

"Okaaaay..." the teen said, a bit disturbed by the contents of the message. "That isn't creepy at all." Curious, he clicked on the link provided below.

In the next second, his screen shifted to a new sight. The entire background was black, and printed on the front, with pristine white letters and a diamond-shaped design directly below it with a violet red center, was the name of the site.

 **NICAEA**

 **A Dead Face Delivery Site**


	3. Episode 2: Melancholy Reunion

**A collaboration between myself and Code-Emperor07, the author of many fantastic words, such as Fractured Existence and Tokyo Ghoul: The One-Eyed Swordsman, yada yada yada... Might be rude, but I am not one for foreplay.**

 **Now, before we begin, I will state this once again: I AM NOT NERFING SMT, or anything related to it. Seriously, you do things a bit differently, and people get butt-hurt (Yes, I'm talking to you. You know who you are.) and start to whine and bitch. Seriously, unattractive. Just take a minute to READ carefully.  
**

 **Well, I'm done with my rant. Anyway, here's the rundown: this chapter is set three months after Issei wakes up in the new world. At this point, he's status as a reformed pervert is well-known now. Also, before the events leading up to cannon, I shall be introducing you to a brand new arc. I hope you shall all enjoy it... for the False God has descended upon the mortal plane once more.**

* * *

 **Episode 2: Melancholy Reunion  
**

* * *

"Dead Face... Delivery Site..." Issei repeated the words, staring at them as if they were foreign. "What the hell does that mean?"

'Dunno, Partner.' Ddraig shrugged. 'I don't know much about application workings.'

"Still, why did I get it?" the teen wondered before he began to fiddle with it, typing on his phone. "Can't delete the message? What?"

'Maybe you should check it out. Could be interesting.' Ddraig offered.

"Interesting? Well, the Dead Face thing seems a bit off putting." Issei pointed out. But he clicked on the message anyway, trying to figure out if it had anything that could make sense.

Once he fiddled with it more, two silhouettes appeared, each shaped as either male or female.

PLEASE CHOOSE A CURATOR TO CONTINUE

"A curator?" Issei frowned. "That's pretty unique... Hm, which should I pick, do you think?"

'Knowing you, the girl.'

Issei cringed at his partner's blunt words, but it was true. Issei clicked on the female figure. Once the male vanished, the female appeared fully. She had light purple hair and eyes, dressed in a mix between a butler outfit in the form of a playboy bunny dress, complete with a pair of black bunny ears atop her head. She had a cheery smile on her face, and strangely, she had star-shaped pupils.

"Hi hi~ Welcome to Nicaea, your images of death website!" the girl grinned cheekily, raising a hand in greeting. "I'm Tico Tico! It's 'beary' nice to meet you, mister!"

Issei blinked. Once, twice, then three times.

"...I should have picked the guy, huh?"

'Yeah, you should have... she is insufferable, and she's only spoken a few words.'

"Haa...well, too late now. We just gotta put up with her for now." Issei sighed.

"...So help me, partner."

"Now, please enter your name, master~" Tico winked.

'Seriously, Issei!'

Issei ignored Ddraig and began inputting the information.

"It's very nice to meet you, Master Issei!" the girl winked at him. "Let me be the first to, like, welcome to Nicaea!"

"On this website, you'll get videos of the friends you're tied to be fate. So not just random shmoes you meet, but people you get to know like, rilly, rilly well." She explained cheerfully.

"Rilly...?"

'...Really? She is insufferable.'

"We'll show you ahead of time when they end up all dead and stuff, bummer! You get to see exactly how they croak from the movies we upload to the site."

"...What the hell is this?!"

"We'll give you a ding, like, whenever a new video is uploaded!" Tico chirped. "Well, that's it for now! Have a nice wheeeee!"

With a cute twirl and hop at the end, Tico bounced and landed on what looked like a piece of her outfit, keeping her balance. She winked at Issei, with her tongue stuck out. The screen then cut back to Issei's original screen, except now the Nicaea Application was featured, stylized in the form of a heart located on the upper left corner.

"...Again, what the hell is this?!" Issei frowned. "I mean, seriously!"

'Well, at least we won't have to listen to that woman's insufferable chatter.' Ddraig snorted. 'I wanted to bite her head off.'

"Jeez, she really pissed you off, huh?" the reformed pervert chuckled before slipping the phone back into his pocket. "Well, enough with this stuff... let's head on home."

And with that, the duo made their way back home. However, the words that Tico spoke stuck in his mind.

Videos that show your friends' deaths, but not your own? That's pretty freaky. Issei tried to ignore it, but couldn't help but think. If those vidoes were real...then would he see the deaths of Buchou and the others?

He shook his head to clear away such thoughts.

Those videos won't happen. He won't let his friends die. Not while he still drew breath.

* * *

Kiba groaned in pain, clutching his side. Blood dribbled down his chin, every part of his body feeling as if his skin had been torn off. "D-dammit..." he gasped. He looked at his shoulder, finding a blade impaled. It was one of his own... deflected from his attack against Arcturus. "E-everyone... You have to..."

He found himself coughing up blood. Crimson splatters formed on the ground, red blotches against the shattered against the ground.

From the corner of his eye, he could make out a black shadow, slowly advancing. Even from where he groveled, he could feel power beginning to gather up. "D-dammit... This thing..." he let out a mirthless chuckle. "...really is... a monster..."

The power was unleashed. Kiba closed his eyes, awaiting the end as it coming straight for him...

...

"GAGH!" Kiba screamed, launching himself upward from his bed, sweat pouring down his face profusely. His breathing was labored, and his chest felt heavy, caving in before expanding. "W-what... Everyone's..."

He looked around. He was still in his room, everything where it should be. Nothing was out of place. There was no signs of destruction, no city covered in flames. Once he looked at his own shoulder, which was still flesh and clear skin, he let out a heavy sigh, and palmed his forehead. "That was... just a dream..."

"...A dream...that was too vivid to be just a dream..." Kiba murmured softly. He looked at the clock next to him, and saw it read 3:00 a.m. Sighing as he realized he wouldn't go back to sleep, he got out of bed to take a walk to clear his mind.

That dream...everyone was there. Him, Rias, Akeno, Gasper, Koneko, and a few others he couldn't recognize, yet seemed to familiar. For some reason, Issei Hyoudou was present as well.

It was all so strange...he wondered if Rias and the others could make some sense of it if he told them. But still...that name...Arcturus...why did that name seem to instill a sense of dread within him?

Kiba didn't know why, but he could feel a sense of foreboding when he recalled that name, as if hell was waiting for him the moment he would utter the name. He felt as if the name itself would bring death.

It terrified him.

"I can't think about this..." Kiba muttered, shaking his head. "A walk will clear my head..."

He was not aware that he was not the only person to possess such a dream.

* * *

The next day, Issei was met with stares. And these were not just ordinary stares, either.

They were stares of curiosity, disbelief, and shock. Guess word has gotten out that Issei would stop being a pervert.

'...Do they really have to stare like I'm a zoo exhibit?'

'Well, what do you expect, Issei?' Ddraig chuckled. 'Up until a few days ago, you were the biggest pervert on campus. Now, you're a regular kid with... abnormal... dreams, and a knack for getting involved in some strange shit.'

"Heh, ain't that the truth?" Issei chuckled.

"What is the truth, Hyoudou-san?"

"HOLY MOTHERF-" The boy cried in alarm, jumping back as he whirled around, going into a defensive posture until he realized who had snuck up behind him. "Oh, geez... Don't do that, Miyako-chan!"

A frown settled on the Vali-look-alike's features, crossing her arms. "I believe I asked that you not address me so casually, even if you technically the senpai here."

"Ah...right...sorry about that..." Issei rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "...I forgot..."

"...It's fine..." Miyako's expression then softened. "...Anyway, what were you talking about earlier? The truth of what, exactly?"

"Oh, er..."

'Great, me and talking out loud!' Issei cringed. 'What do I do?!'

'Why the hell are you asking me?!' Ddraig retorted. 'Think of an excuse!'

"I was just... thinking about... the truth of... life?"

Miyako just stare at him with a look of confusion, her eyes meeting his.

One second, two, then three seconds passed. Four, and five seconds passed.

...

"...Hyoudou-san," the girl cracked a slight smile. "Are you taking a page from Kakashi Hatake's book and pull off his infamous, Road of Life excuse?"

'I...can't believe that actually worked.' Issei thought in shock. "Ah...uh...sure?" Then he realized. 'Wait, she watches Naruto, too?'

"Hmhm...I never really pegged you to be an Otaku." Miyako said in amusement.

"Ah...Well, some things I see from anime just stick."

"Ah, I see..." the younger girl nodded her head before noticing the stares. "Why is everyone staring at you as if you are an anomoly?"

"It's because I'm something of a reformed pervert..." he said. "Anyway, did you get your schedule?"

"Hai." Miyako smiled. "It appears I am in Class 2-A."

"S-seriously?" Issei grinned. "Looks like we really are in the same class!"

"Hm. I guess we are. Will you show me to the classroom?" She asked politely.

"Of course. Just follow me." Issei led her into the school and through certain hallways before reaching their destination.

As he passed through them, however, he was soon met with a familiar figure. "Oh, Kiba-san."

"H-Hyoudou." Kiba stammered, looking slightly pale. Issei frowned at this. He also noticed the slight bags under his eyes as well. Had he not gotten any sleep. "May I... talk with you for a moment?"

Issei tilted his head, but nodded, looking at Miyako. "Sorry, can you give us a minute?"

Miyako nodded, allowing the two boys to themselves.

"So, what's up?" Issei asked curiously. "Are you alright? You look like hell."

'More than you think, because of that dream...' Kiba thought bitterly before he decided to get straight to the chase. "Hyoudou, may I... ask a strange question?" The teen raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Have we... met before?"

Issei's eyes widened by the sudden question. Did...Did Kiba regain his memories?...No...no that doesn't seem to be the case. If the Knight did, then his reaction would be different. If so...then why was he asking Issei this now?

The brown haired teen was unsure how to respond. If he spoke the truth, then it may add to his anxiety. So, he decided to go with the second option.

"Hm...Well, aside from passing by each other during classes, no, I don't think so."

"A-ah, I see..." Kiba smiled, his eyes looking towards the ground. "So, it was just a dream after all..."

"Dream?"

"Y-yeah... Call it weird, or maybe it might be from exhaustion, but... Last night, I had this dream where I was killed... I remember everyone in the Occult Research Club being there, and even those from the Student Council, but there were a few people I didn't recognize... and you were there too."

'A dream involving ORC and Student Council? Wait, could Kiba be dreaming about...?!' Issei's eyes widened in realization as to what was going through his head. Kiba's dream was a retell from the past, or the future, or whatever the hell you wanted to call it.

"What... happened...?"

"In all honesty, I don't know." the Knight of Gremory confessed. "All I can remember is that I was killed by something called... Arcturus, I think..."

At the sound of that name, Issei...froze...

His face immediately became blank and distant. His eyes were glassy, a drop of cold sweat dribbled down the side of his face. His heart rate and breathing spiked.

Even now, the memories of the destruction that the Invader caused plagued him. He remembered it all. The flames. The scent of blood and rubble. And...everyone dying...!

"H-Hyoudou-san?!" Kiba was surprised by his schoolmates sudden reaction. It was as if he was reliving a horrific memory.

It was like watching reliving a horrifying memory, the memory that was better off forgotten. He was completely still, his eyes blank, and sweat pouring down his face like a waterfall. It was a scary, and terrifying sight to see. "P-please, snap out of it, Hyoudou-san!"

Issei returned to the real world, yet the horrifying memories lingered. "W-what?"

"Are you alright?" Kiba asked, his hands on his friend's shoulders. "You looked like someone suffering from post-traumatic stress."

'You have no idea, Kiba...'

"I...I just...I was just..." Issei wiped the sweat from his brow. He quickly shook off the tragic episode. He wouldn't let anything like that happen again. If Arcturus did come again, he WILL stop it. "...I'm fine..."

"Are...are you sure? You didn't seem okay before." Kiba asked in concern.

"Yeah...I'm okay. Although...we should probably get to class now. Homeroom starts in two minutes."

"Yeah..." Kiba nodded. "Perhaps I'll... meet you again...?"

"M-maybe..." Issei nodded. "G-gotta go."

Before Kiba could tell him anything, the teen ran off, nearly bumping into him, hurrying to catch up with Miyako. Kiba, however, frowned as he watched the boy go. "What was that about...?" he wondered. "When I mentioned this Arcturus thing, he suddenly goes cold... Wait, does that dream have anything to do with him? Buchou mentioned that he has a Sacred Gear... Could they be connected?"

Kiba thought of this. WHile he had yet to make sense of his dream(more like nightmare), it seemed that it was safe to say that Issei Hyoudou was somehow connected.

Perhaps he will be able to get answers. Little did he know that it wasn't just him who needed answers to their questions...

* * *

"So, I take it by that look that I wasn't the only one who had trouble sleeping?" Akeno asked when she noticed the slight sluggish movements in her King. Rias sighed heavily, her head laying in her hand. "Watching yourself get killed with your friends already dead around you isn't as fun as I thought it would be."

"Wait...what did you say?" Rias turned to her friend/Queen. "Were you...killed and watched everyone else die?"

"Y-yes...why?"

"That...that was my dream as well..."

"Really?" Akeno's eyes widened. "I remember being in a city engulfed in flames... and I remember Kiba-kun looking like a porcupine." Despite the morbidness, she could actually pull off a slight smile.

"I recall being nearly blown all to hell." Rias groaned. "And to make matters worse... I saw everyone dead in front of me..." Her voice was starting to shake, her shoulders trembling while her head sat in her hands. "Even brother was...!"

"Rias." Akeno placed a hand on her shoulder, ceasing her shaking body. "Stop, no need to remember it all at once... In fact, it's better you forget it."

"How can you expect me to forget that?" Rias asked humorlessly. "I mean, everyone was... All because of this damned... Arcturus thing...!"

"...I know...I'm still having difficulty believing it myself. Just one being...had the power to decimate every one of us. But even so...we shouldn't let this vision get to us. For all we know, it could be just that: a dream."

"Yeah, but...It's just too unsettling. I mean, it even included people we never even met."

"And that isn't all." Akeno nodded in agreement. "Our kouhai, Issei Hyoudou, was also involved... By the by, do you recall that gauntlet on his arm?"

"Yes." Rias nodded. "That was definitely his Sacred Gear... even more than that, I definitely recognized it. That was the Red Dragon's Gauntlet, Boosted Gear."

"One of the Longinus, Sacred Gears with the power to kill even a God..." the raven-haired Queen said in astonishment and silent awe. "Who would have imagined he would possess that Sacred Gear?"

"Not I, that's for sure..." A mischievous smile then appeared on her face. "...Now I really want him to join us..."

"Ara...Looks like you cheered up rather quickly."

"What exactly are you implying?"

"Oh, I don't know." the girl shrugged her shoulders, a sly smile on her face. "I just found the way he tried to protect you from this Arcturus was quite... intimite. Who knows? He might be your future husband!"

Rias sputtered. "Wha-A-Akeno?!"

"Well, you have to admit, it was rather heroic of him. Plus, he seems to be well built. And he doesn't look too bad either. And in that dream, I can't help but notice that you seemed...attracted tot him..."

"A-Akeno! Stop that!" Her face was now red.

"Fufu~ Look at that blush!" Akeno giggled, becoming more amused by the second. "I haven't seen such a blush in a long time!"

"S-stop, enough!" Rias snapped, her face now as red as her hair. "F-for now, we should just concentrate on the matter at hand! A-anyway, have we found out anything more on Issei-kun or Miyako?"

"Oho, first-name basis already?" the sadist grinned, making Rias glare at her, practically feeling embarrassed all the way down her body. "Well, Hyoudou-kun is now a member of the martial arts club, while Hotsuin-chan is already being considered of being apart of Student Council, as her aptitudes more than enough."

"Is that so...? Damn...looks like Sona might get Miyako instead...But aside form that, you said Issei-kun joined the martial arts club?"

"Hai."

"..." Rias paused in contemplation.

"Is something the matter, Rias?"

"...It's just that...why choose to join a club now of all times, when he hasn't in the past?"

"That, I don't know..." Akeno shook her head. "First he declares he quits being a pervert, and now he chooses to become a member of the club? It's almost like he's undergone a complete change of heart."

"Change of heart indeed..." Rias nodded. She looked up when she saw the doors leading to the room opening, revealing a familiar girl of short stature. "Oh, Koneko."

"B-buchou." the Nekomata said, her voice slightly shaking. Rias' eyes narrowed.

"...Did you dream of being killed by something known as Arcturus as well?"

Koneko flinched in surprise...but nodded. She small frame was still trembling.

"I see...come here..." Rias pulled her Rook into a warm hug to to calm her down. Eventually, the shaking stopped, and Koneko remained still. "It's okay...Akeno and I had the same dream. We were just trying to make sense of it."

"I... I remember..." the girl sniffed. "A-a boy with a red arm... he... he tried to... pro-protect me..."

Akeno smiled once again. "And once again, yet another proof of intimacy." the girl said. "It appears our kouhai is quite the ladies man... and quite the chivalrous type."

"Hard to believe he's really a pervert." the voice of Yuuto Kiba rung out as he stepped inside the room. "So, did everyone else... have that..." he cringed when the word fell from his mouth. "...God-awful dream."

"...So you had it as well? Getting killed by Arcturus?" Rias deduced. Kiba nodded.

This...was way to convenient to just be coincidence. They all had the same dream of getting killed...by Arcturus...none of them were spared. The being just decimated every last one of them.

But aside from the unfamiliar faces, why did the brown haired second year student seem to have the most significance in it all?

"Yes... I... I think was the first one to be killed. I had a sword sticking out of my shoulder." the prince chuckled. "Hurt like hell from what I remember..."

"But, I don't get it..." Rias bit her lower lip, her thumb pressed against her chin. "Why did we receive the same dream? Who exactly is this Arcturus? And why is Issei Hyoudou involved?"

"Actually, Buchou..." Kiba spoke up, recalling his encounter with the boy. "About that... You should know... I... I think Hyoudou-san might actually know something about it."

This caused everyone in the room to stare at him. "You're sure of this?" Akeno asked, tilting her head. "How do you know for sure?"

"When I mentioned this Arcturus thing's name... he suddenly froze up. His eyes looked blank, sweat rolling down his face, cold as ice... I swear, it was like he had post-traumatic stress cranked up to maximum."

"..." Everyone in the room became silent. They all tried to process this information.

...Issei Hyoudou...has some idea of Arcturus...maybe even the dream they all shared? If so...then it is imperative that they discover an answer from him.

"...Buchou...?"

We need to speak with Issei." Rias stated, her face stern. "He might have an idea of what exactly that dream entails."

"How do we approach him?"

"Not directly. For now, let's observe him... perhaps we can learn something. If we don't learn anything from that, then we confront him."

"Understood." Akeno nodded, turning to Koneko and Kiba. "Alright, you two. You're on watch duty."

"right." the knight and rook responded.

"good. Now...what do you all think of Miyako Hotsuin?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Kiba shrugged. "Prim, proper, the perfect student. In addition to her possible magic prowess, I'd say she would be one hell of an addition."

"...Perfect, yet unsociable." Koneko added monotone.

"ah, yeah...she mostly keeps to herself and avoids conversation with her fellow students. Although she is rather polite about it." Kiba added.

"I see..."

"The only person I think she's really interacted with is Issei."

"really?" rias raised an eyebrow. "so Issei-kun and Miyako have some sort of relationship?"

"that seems to be the case, but it seems to be nothing more than casual conversation."

"Although, the fact that both of them have Sacred Gears does make things interesting." Akeno stated. "Perhaps she sensed his own potential?"

"We'll have to keep an eye on this..." Rias muttered, looking down at her hands. "We have to know what exactly that dream entails..."

* * *

"My name is Miyako Hotsuin." the girl stated with a slim smile, performing a formal bow before the class. "I will be in your care from today onward. I look forward to our time together. Please, take care of me."

The class was then filled with nonsensical chatter and comments.

"oh wow...she looks hot!"

"She looks so refined and elegant!"

"Her hair looks beautiful."

"that tie and coat makes her look cute...and sexy...!.

"Oh man...I wonder if she's available..."

"those breasts of hers...man..."

Issei cringed at the last few comments, as they were from the few male classmates. Really, was he THAT annoying in the past? They all just sound desperate and creepy.

'I am so glad I met the girls.' he said in prayer. 'Thank you God for allowing me to meet such beautiful and devoted women... I am not worthy!'

A second passed. Two, then three.

'...Is it wrong when I miss the occassional sudden sharp pain in my skull?'

'You only get it when your a Devil, kid. Can't get it if you ain't a devil.'

"Well then, Hotsuin-chan." the teacher nodded her head, pleased with her introduction. "Please, take a seat. Where to put you..."

"Ano, sensei?" Issei lifted up a hand. "The seat next to Katase is open."

"Ah, thank you!"

Instantly, the Perverted Trio, or rather the Perverted Duo now, having been downed one man, glared at Issei.

"Yo man, what gives?!"

"Dammit Issei!"

He responded with a glare. "Oh, shut up. Seriously, your whining is pathetic. I can't believe I actually hung out with you idiots..."

"What the hell did you call us, bastard?!" Matsuda growled.

"You asking for a damn fight?!" motohama glared.

"No...but I can easily kick your asses..." Issei responded.

or emphasis, Issei cracked his knuckles, and flashed a dangerous grin. Instantly, the two perverts backed off, sinking in their seats. The class looked on in awe, while the teacher tried to diffuse the situation.

Miyako, however, looked amused. "Ah, so those are the infamous Perverted Duo... I have to admit, I was expecting something... normal."

And cue the chorus of laughter and the face-faults. Issei was among the former, busting a gut and holding his stomach, trying to wipe a tear from his eye.

He had a feeling that he was definitely going to enjoy having Miyako as a classmate.

"Dammit...now the new girl is laughing at us!"

"So unfair...!"

'Ha! Karma is a bitch, guys.' Issei mentally laughed.

"Alright, class!" the teacher raised her voice to settle things down. "Miyako-san, please take your seat."

"Hai."

The girl took her place next to one of the kendo-wielding demons that Issei used to fear. With that, class went underway. Issei ignored most of the class, and stared at his cell phone.

'Nicaea... a dead face delivery site...' he wondered. 'This wasn't in the past, so... why is it here?'

'The future is never truly set in stone, Issei.' Ddraig told him. 'Never forget that.'

'Yeah... guess your right.' Issei nodded before he took notice of two familiar presences. He smiled a bit. 'Looks like Kiba and Koneko are watching me now. You'd think they would be in class.'

'Probably the Gremory girl.'

'Yeah...maybe...but why do you think she wanted to keep an eye on me now? Last time, she didn't detect my Sacred Gear till a few months later.'

'Not sure, partner. Maybe it has something to do with the world being reset, or maybe that dream that the blonde haired boy told you about.' Ddraig offered.

'Oh yeah...Arcturus.'

Every time the name echoed in his head, Issei could recall the experience, and the slaughter that came with it. Unconsciously, his hands balled into fists, and his teeth grinded against each other harshly. 'I won't let them die...!' he swore.

'It's curious, truly. It appears that, while their memory is gone, they are still there... in a sense.'

'Do you think everyone had that dream?'

'Possibly.'

'I see...' so they all have that vision...the vision of them and everyone dying.

Not a pleasant thing to have in mind.

Issei sighed, laying his head on his desk. 'Man, Kiba looked like hell... I don't wanna know how everyone else felt.'

* * *

Xenovia had never felt like this before, and it confused her. She was currently out on the training yard, wielding her Excalibur of Destruction. However, if anyone saw her, they would immediately know that her mind was elsewhere, as her blade was sluggish.

'That dream... God, why can't I get it out of my head?'

It was difficult to rid of such a vision...visualizing your own death. But it was strange seeing the people she was unfamiliar with dying as well.

Yet...why did her heart ache when a certain blonde girl met her demise?

She recalled watching a woman being impaled, her body was stabbed through with steel, iron rods. Her limbs, and her skull, were stabbed through. Strangely, however, most of the people she watched die, or rather, nearly all of them, were Devils, evident by their bat-like wings.

She felt her heart race when she remembered the boy with the crimson gauntlet on his arm, bearing the shining green jewel. She saw the determination blazing in his eyes, the fierce prowess he boasted... yet it all proved pointless.

"Dammit!" Xenovia scowled, swinging her blade. Unlike the previous times she practiced her bladework, she only left a jagged scar across the steel, iron structure.

She breathed heavily, her mind racing in frustration.

"...what on earth is wrong with me?" she asked on one in particular. These thoughts are distracting her...and yet...she can't seem to rid of them.

Just who were those people? And what is this...Arcturus...?

"Oh, Xenovia." Said Exorcist turned to see her friend, Irina Shidou, standing off to the side, a slight look of depression in her eyes along with a sense of weariness. "You're practicing."

"Yes." the girl nodded. "I wished to get something off my mind... but it proves difficult."

"I know what you mean...the nightmare I had last night was...horrifying..." Irina shivered.

"Really? What was it about?" her friend asked curiously.

"It was horrifying..." the Japanese Exorcist shivered, clutching her arms tightly. "I watched you... and other people... Everyone around me was being killed... Even Issei-kun...!"

Xenovia's eyes widened. "Wait... Dead...?"

"yeah...why...?"

"...I think that was the same dream I had..."

"eh?!"

"I remember...you were one of the people that died...at the hands of that...thing...Arcturus..."

"So... I wasn't the only one...?" Irina asked, her hands clasping together tightly. "Do you think... It could be a message from God?"

"If it is..." Xenovia said solemnly. "Then I do not like what is to come in the future."

* * *

"Finally, schools out." Issei groaned, rubbing his shoulders. "Time for some more training of the body and of the mind!"

'Heh, even though you aren't a Pawn of the House of Gremory yet, you're still working hard.' the Great Welsh mused. 'Then again, that's always been your defining feature.'

"I know right? After fighting strong guys like Riser, Kokabiel, Vali, Kuroka, Loki, Shalba, Cao Cao, and Sairaorg, I learned that I needed to keep getting stronger, for their sake."

'I know, partner. I'm not saying you should stop. Just make sure you don't overdo it. No sense in training if your body ends up breaking down.'

"I got it. Don't worry."

"Ah, we meet again, Hyoudou-san." Issei stopped his mutterings after Miyako stepped toward him, not wanting to have yet another repeat of this morning. "How are you?"

"Pretty good." he told her, smiling a bit. "So, how was your first day of school?"

"It was...adequate." she answered after thinking of the appropriate word. "although, so many people kept pestering me with their constant questions. It was tedious."

"Ah, I see..." issei chuckled nervously. It was sort of routine at school. When a new student arrives, the class tends to bother them with many questions, to the point of asking about personal issues. "I hope they didn't bother you too much."

"It's alright. I tuned them out after the first question."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." he told her. "Anyway, I gotta jet. Talk to you later."

"Of course." Miyako said with a quick bow. With that, the two parted ways.

Unbeknownst to the future Pawn, Miyako began muttering to herself. "So I was right, Tia. He still possesses the Administrative Authority..."

'He is but among the first, however.' a deep, female voice bellowed, crackling with thunder from within it's confines. 'There are still others to find.'

"Yes, but still, this is good news." the girl muttered. "I need to only find the others."

'They shouldn't be too hard to find. After all, that boy will lure them all right to us. Hosts of that red bastard have a tendency of attracting strong people and females to them.'

"That is true..."

'Still, I must confess, the boy feels... different... compared to his other hosts.'

"How so?"

'It is hard to describe... I can't quite put it into words.'

"I see... Still though, we must keep tabs on them. Who knows when they come across one of the other individuals who possess the Authority."

'So...you plan on stalking him?'

"Of course not." Miyako scoffed. "What gave you that idea?"

'Oh, I don't know, perhaps the fact that he's the current Red Dragon Emperor? They always get the opposite sex around them.'

"Compared to most imbeciles, I am only attracted to those I feel love for." the girl said. Afterwards, a sad expression came upon her face. "And you and I both know that such a day will never come for something like me."

'Miyako...' the voice spoke in sorrow. She was well aware of her Hosts true identity...and couldn't help but pity her...as she would never know true love like humanity or other beings do.

"...it doesn't matter anyway..." the girl steeled herself. "emotions like that would just interfere with my mission. I will complete it without fail."

The dragon known as Tiamat sighed. 'I truly hope your mission is truly for the best, Miyako...' she said sadly before falling silent.

* * *

"Come on, Ukita!" Issei taunted as he ducked underneath a quick, overhead strike. "Show me what you got! I won't back down!"

"you got it, Issei!" Ukita grinned. He followed up with a reverse roundhouse kick. Issei raised his arm to block it before countering with a straight punch.

The two continued the exchange, with Issei switching between being on the defensive on going on the attack, with Ukita counterattacking every time. As they sparred, other members who were not engaged in activities watched them with looks of intrigue and curiosity.

"Hey, that kid is Ukita, the first year, right?"

"Yeah. They say he won the junior martial arts championship back when he was in middle school."

"Who's the new guy?"

"What? You haven't heard? That's the reformed pervert, Issei Hyoudou! He joined our club three months ago man!"

"Wait, seriously?"

"Yeah! I was surprised that he joined our club, but he puts up a good fight!"

"Who would've thought he had good combo skills?"

"Seriously glad to have a good addition like him!"

As the cheers kept coming, the captain chuckled. "Three months, and the kid's improving." he said. "I have to admit, this kid is something else!"

"yeah, it's like he has a gift for martial arts."

"I hear that he's been training hard for this type of thing."

'Man, they've got no idea!' Issei chuckled as he ducked underneath a quick sweep of the leg. "Looks like we've got an audience!" he said with a smirk. "Why not give 'em a show?"

"Heh," Ukita returned the smirk with one of his own, leaping back and cracking his fingers. "Took the words right out of my mouth!"

With that, the two charged straight back in. Meanwhile, off to the side, Kiba and Koneko watched the spar with interest. The swordsman was vastly impressed with Issei's combat prowess, able to fight on par with someone as strong as Ukita, who was considered to be a prodigy of martial arts. His fighting was quick, straightforward, and versatile. In a way, it was hard to predict what Issei was about to do.

Koneko, on the other hand, was quite intrigued with his style of preference. It was reminiscent to her own, yet he also possessed some characteristics from Kiba, being light on his feet. "...Very good."

"I agree. He's kick on his feet and knows when to strike. Plus, his stance leaves barely any openings. He must've trained hard to acquire such a trait." Kiba nodded. "Although, I can't help but notice in some similarities in our fighting styles in his."

"...Yes. It is a bit strange."

When Ukita came in rushing straight forward, Issei was quick on his feet, meeting him head on. Once he saw the smirk on his opponent's face, he greeted it with verocity, and stopped his advance, waiting for the moment to strike. 'Wait for it... wait for it...'

Once he was close enough, Ukita switched his stance and swung his leg up for an overhead ax kick. Issei raised both of his arms in a cross block to catch it and flung his leg aside. Once his opponent lost his balance, Issei finished him off with a sweep kick and pinned him.

"Issei five," he said, smiling. "Ukita, four."

Once he removed himself, Ukita sighed. "Dammit, I thought I had you that time."

"Same here. But when I saw you smirk at the last moment, I felt that something was up. So I just moved cautiously." Issei held a hand out to Ukita.

"Ah, I see. Man, I gotta work on my poker face in matches." The teen accepted the hand and Issei pulled him up.

Once they left the ring, the other members started to get back to their usual routines, though Gozen was grinning from ear to ear. "Nice work you two!" he congratulated them. "Keep this up, and we'll be the top contenders for the championship for sure!"

"Roger that, taichou!" the boys saluted. Pleased, the captain nodded his head, and left. "Well, let's get back at it." Ukita said, smiling. Issei nodded, and the two parted. Issei, however, stopped when he noticed Kiba and Koneko watching him. "Oh, Kiba-san. Koneko-chan." he greeted. "Didn't think I'd see you here. Don't tell me you guys wanna sign up too?"

Kiba smiled. "Oh no, nothing like that." he said. "We just came by to see you. I have to admit, you were pretty good out there. Are you sure you've never taken up marital arts before?"

"Well, not formal martial arts. I only knew about street fighting before I joined." He partially lied.

"Yeah, my man Issei here was an awesome opponent! If he had been using a formal art style when we fought, I would've had a harder time!" Ukita grinned as he placed a hand on Issei's shoulder.

"Oh, please." the teen rolled his eyes. "I could barely get a read on you the first time we fought!"

"Hah! Says the guy who took me down under ten moves!" Ukita laughed.

The two Devils couldn't help but laugh at the scene in front of them. It was like watching two friends bicker over the smallest thing. "The two of you are almost like brothers." Kiba pointed out. "You guys must be close."

"Eh, not really." Issei shrugged. "I mean, we've only been friends for three months now. So, anyway, what's up? Did you guys need something?"

"Huh? Oh, yes...!" Kiba realized, trying to come up with an excuse. He couldn't just say that he and Koneko were sent to watch over him.

"...We wanted to talk to you about something..." Koneko came up.

"Well, I know when I'm not wanted." Ukita said, deciding to take his leave and get back to training. "See ya, Ise."

"Hai!" the boy nodded, watching his sparring partner leave before turning to the two. "What did you want to ask me about?"

"Well, we were wondering..." Kiba rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Do you... have anything planned after school?"

"No, I don't think so." Issei shook his head. "Why? Something up?"

"...We thought we could hang out."

Issei tilted his head in surprise. Did he hear right? Did Kiba and Koneko want to hang out with him? Did they remember who he was? ...No...it still wasn't it. They don't have that look in their eye. It gave off the feeling that they wanted answers.

"Ah...okay..."

"If it's an inconvenience, we understand." Kiba told him. To his surprise, Issei shook his head. Even if they didn't remember, and even if they wanted information, he still wanted to be with his friends. Ever since returning to the past due to the possible intervention of Vali, he wanted to spend as much time with his friends as possible, but this made things difficult, due to the fact that no one actually remembered him. He also didn't know if it was possible for them to regain their memories from the previous world, so he kept his mouth shut, lest he sound like a madman.

"No, it's fine. Where did you want to meet?"

"hm...how about the train station? Would that be acceptable?"

"yeah, that's fine."

"Alright then." Kiba smiled. "See you then."

With that, the two bowed and left. Once they were gone, Issei looked at his left arm. "So, wanna bet they're gonna ask about that dream?"

'If the theory of the moment leading up to their death being transferred to being a memory to a dream as a means of progression is accurate, then definitely.' Ddraig answered. 'Who knows, this may be the perfect opportunity to see if they can have their memories restored.'

"I hope so, partner..." Issei sighed. "I really do."

* * *

"...Hang out?" Koneko deadpanned. "Really, senpai? Really?"

Kiba chuckled, scratching his head. "Hey, it seemed like a good idea to me." he offered. "Besides, it gives us some isolation, if things go bad."

"...You think we might win in a fight against him?" the Nekomata asked. "He has Boosted Gear, according to Buchou."

"that may be true...but she did say that he hasn't been able to summon it, yet. So we may be able to stand a chance, even against his martial arts skills."

"...What a drag." Koneko muttered, eliciting a laugh from her friend. "Stupid dreams..."

"Well, nothing we can do about that." Kiba said gently, not wishing to bring up those particular memories. "By the way, Koneko-chan. Have you heard of that new application going around lately? This, Nicaea, or whatever?"

Koneko nodded. "...Buchou got curious, so she asked me to sign up for it." She looked at him. "What about you?"

"I signed up for it myself, though it was more or less out of curiosity." Kiba flipped open his phone. "Images of Death, huh? I have to admit, I'm kinda interested to see where this goes."

He stared at the blue screen, which held the logo of the dead face delivery site.

"...seems creepy to me." The Rook stated as she opened her own phone.

"well, I won't deny that. But still...it seems intriguing."

At that moment, his cell suddenly started to vibrate. Koneko's phone sounded off as well, eliciting the sound of a cat yawning. "Getting a message at once?" Kiba said, smiling slightly as he turned to the Rook. "I don't suppose this is fate's way of saying we're destined for each other?"

Koneko rolled her eyes at her senpai's attempt at making a joke before taking out her phone and accessing her message. Kiba did the same, though he later frowned as once he opened it up, his screen shifted to the Nicaea web page, revealing a young male who appeared to be a male version of Tico, bearing purple hair and a black suit, similar to those worn by butlers. His name was also Tico, but while the girl acted giddy and happy-go-lucky, this Tico acted more mature and gentlemanly.

"Master Kiba," Tico bowed respectfully. "A new Death Video has been uploaded."

Koneko received the exact same message, having been informed also by a male Tico. The two frowned, and looked at each other.

"...Jinxed."

"that is possible. This seems more than a coincidence." Kiba agreed."still, maybe we should check it out?" he clicked the accept button.

"...I'm curious." Koneko clicked accept as well.

The screens were consumed by blackness as a buffering video took over.

* * *

 ** _It was like a scene straight from hell. Everyone they could see, corpses surrounded them, debris having fallen everywhere. Mountains of rubble surrounded them. The roof was broken and cracked, bringing sunlight to reveal the mangled, destroyed corpses. The train was on it's side, one of it's cars standing up right._**

 ** _It was slowly falling downwards on three figures, high school students. Two were boys, one with brown hair and one with blonde. The other was a small girl with white hair._**

 ** _Then the train fell on top of their bodies._**

* * *

The death clip ended there.

"..." both the Knight and Rook of Rias Gremory were speechless at what they've seen. Did they just...die...? And that was Issei Hyoudou with them.

"...what...was that?" Kiba muttered nervously. It was almost as bad as being killed by Arcturus.

"...So creepy..."

* * *

"W-what the hell is this?!" Issei screamed, his eyes wide as he stared at the screen, watching him, Kiba, and Koneko being crushed beneath a falling train car. "Is this some kind of joke?!"

Shocked was too weak of a word to describe his reaction. After all, he had just seen a videos of himself and his friends killed.

'...I...don't know partner. That video seemed too authentic to be fake.' Ddraig voiced. He couldn't explain this phenomenon either. The concept of this...Nicaea was too foreign to him.

"I don't fucking believe this...!" Issei growled, shutting his phone and slamming it in his pocket before smashing his fist against the wall. "Are you telling me we're going to die AGAIN?! To a fucking train wreck?! Bullshit!"

'Calm down, Issei!' the Great Welsh Dragon advised with his familiar stern voice. 'We have no idea if this true or not... for all we know, it could be a prank. Besides, it hasn't happened yet, has it?'

"N-no, but..." the boy wanted to scream and shout about the unfairness of it all. It seemed like things were on track for a peaceful time, back when things were good and before all of this crap with the Triangulum... and then he received a Death Clip of his friends being killed. "Dammit all... What the hell is happening?"

'Look, just meet up with your friends for now. We can make sense of this later.'

"...Alright..." Issei finally relented...but the video still plagued him. Wasn't it the train station the place where they were killed? He felt hesitant to go, but he didn't want to stand up his friends. Sighing, he mentally reasoned with himself that since he saw the clip, then maybe he could prevent their deaths IF they did happen.

But for now, all was uncertain. So with that thought in mind, he headed for the meeting place. He didn't even sense the silver haired girl watching him from a few meters away.

"So, he already has awakened to Boosted Gear." Miyako said, eyes narrowed. "And from the sound of it, they've already established a solid relationship... But, how is that possible? I didn't feel all that much power radiating from him? How could he have awakened to his Sacred Gear already?"

'That is not all I sense.' Tiamat chimed in. 'There is something else... I feel great power residing within that boy... It could be that he has even established Scale Mail as well.'

"He's already achieved Balance Breaker?" Miyako's eyes widened. "But... that isn't possible... not with his level of power."

'I know. That is what is most unsettling.' Tiamat frowned. Ddraig's host had managed to achieve Balance Breaker on his own? That mere notion was impossible given the boy's current capabilities.

"...Could those 'training sessions' he has been talking about be referring to training with the Boosted Gear?"

'Perhaps.' the Chaos Karma Dragon said. 'For now, let us observe the fledling... this may prove to be interesting.'

"Perhaps." the girl nodded, and turned to leave.

* * *

"Ah, Hyoudou-kun." Kiba smiled slightly. "Sorry for taking you all the way out here... hey, are you alright? You look a bit pale."

"Huh?...Uh, yeah...Sorry..." He apologized. He was still shaken up by the death clip.

"...What's wrong?" Koneko asked in concern.

"...Have you guys heard of Nicaea?" Issei asked, trying to clarify what was plaguing him.

"Oh, you signed up for it as well?" Kiba asked, intrigued. "We signed up for it ourselves... Actually, to tell the truth, we got a Death Video not too long ago." A grimace soon followed. "Never thought I would go out being crushed by a train."

Issei's eyes widened at this. "Wait, you got that video too?!"

"You received it as well?" the Knight said, startled. "Perhaps Koneko-chan is correct when she said I jinxed it..."

"...Told you." the Rook said, only slightly disturbed. "Anyway, enough about Death Videos. We wanted to ask you something, Hyoudou-senpai."

"Uh, sure. Go ahead..." Issei spoke calmly. But in reality, he was anxious. Why were his friends given that death clip as well? And why did they receive Nicaea as well?

Things were not making sense. This DEFINITELY was not like the previous world.

"Well, how shall we put this..." Kiba muttered before shaking his head. "Never mind, I will be blunt. Hyoudou-kun... do you know something about a creature, or perhaps a person, known as Arcturus?"

Crap, he should have expected that when he had that damned near PTSD attack. "Er... Are we talking about astrology here? Or a book?"

Koneko tilted her head. "...Astrology?"

"Y-yeah. Arcturus, along with Spica and Denebola, are both apart of a constellation called the Spring Triangle."

Oh...Honestly...I never thought of it that way-Wait..." Kiba suddenly shook his head, trying to get back on subject. "...I'm not talking about Astrology or a book. I mean the being I was talking to you about earlier. Do you know who, or what, Arcturus is?"

Issei gulped. So...they were set on asking him about their murderer. The Administrator of the Triangulum, the one who lead Denebola and Spica to destroy mankind, Arcturus.

Issei gritted his teeth. 'Dammit, I...'

...

The boy had a sad smile as he sighed in defeat. 'I can't lie to them... not after everything we've been through.'

"Arcturus, he's..." Issei began. "...a monster, in all sense of the word."

Kiba's and Koneko's eyes widened, their senses fully alert to what he had to say. "...A...monster...?"

"Yes...Although, if I would have to give him another name, it would be Invader."

"Invader...what do you mean?" Kiba asked. While he wanted to know who Arcturus was, he still felt terrified by the name alone.

"Arcturus...is the leader of a group of beings called the Triangulum."

"The what?"

"To be honest, I don't really know what they are myself, that striped guy called the Anguished One or whatever didn't really us the specifics." Issei said. "The Triangulum are beings hell bent on obliterating everything: humans, Devils, Angels, Fallens... Everything."

At this, the two servants paused. Obliterate humans, Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels...and Everything...? That was...that just can't be!

"...Th-that's impossible!" Kiba shook his head in denial. "To just destroy everything, and every living thing, there couldn't be anything that has that kind of power! And who the hell is this, Anguished One?!"

"...R-right!" Koneko agreed with him.

Issei sighed. He had a feeling it would turn out like this. He then looked at the both of them, right in the eye. "...You all witnessed Arcturus' Power first hand. After all, you had the dream where you were killed by it. Didn't you?"

The two immediately froze. "Y-you... had that dream too?" Kiba said, his voice now barely a whisper. "That means... you saw all of us die, right?"

"It was more than that." Issei chuckled darkly. "I was the last one to die, Kiba. I had a giant hole in my stomach."

"...What does that mean?" Koneko asked, her face slightly pale.

Issei sighed again. This was it. He had to bet on this. He had to hope. For once, he had to hope on God's rotting corpse that they would remember... remembering everything that transpired. All of their hardships, all of their grievances, all of their pains and sorrows... and all the good times.

"Koneko, Kiba... The truth is... Arcturus, he-"

He got no farther than that when suddenly the whole world suddenly went Topsy-turvy. The ground shook violently, nearly forcing the three to the ground.

"W-what the hell?!" the teen cried out. "What's going on?!"

"I-I don't know!"

"Dammit! What the hell?!" Issei growled.

The sound of a train could be heard. It zoomed through the tunnel and out towards the platform. But before it could reach it, the tremors through the cars off track. The long segments of the vehicle soon piled up on top of one another as the head car couldn't move. The train cars piled up until it was precariously tall. It begun to tilt towards the platform, right over the area where the three teens were standing.

'Oh no...'

It was the same scene as before... the scene that had been shown to him.

It was the scene on the death video Nicaea had shown.

'Those videos...!' The train car finally began to fall. 'They show the future!'

Then, darkness consumed his vision. He shut his eyes tightly, and brought up his arms, not wishing to see the end. For a while, it was a deafening silence... he couldn't feel anything. For a moment, he wondered if he had died again, crushed to the ground by the train with his friends.

Then, the silence broke.

"Hi hi~ Master Ise, looks like you're gonna croak!"

"H-huh...?" Issei cracked his eyes open. He saw nothing but inky blackness. He was lying on his stomach, feeling the cold hard floor beneath him. "Wh-what...?"

"Over here!" The chipper voice continued. Issei turned his head to the source. It was his phone "It's Tico-Tico~Knock knock... You up?"

Issei forced his eyes to open up further to see the device. it was blinking, and the mascot girl was on the screen. "So...yeah, this is how you're gonna die." She said bluntly.

'...Dammit! So I...couldn't stop this...!'

"However...if you till wanna live, that "demon summoning app" is gonna be a big help!" She smiled broadly. "So what'cha gonna do? Are you gonna give up?"

"HELL NO!" Issei shouted out his answer. He was given a Second Chance after Arcturus' Invasion. And He was not going to kick the bucket here! He has friends to save!

"Awesome sauce!" Tico offered him a thumbs up, grinning like a maniac. "I've confirmed your strong will! Good luck, and survive!"

Then, finally, a bright light danced all around him. Slowly, his senses began to return to him.

His vision cleared. His hearing became attuned again. And the sight before him was horrifying. He was sitting before the scrapped remains of the derailed train. Smoke arose from its broken form. He could smell the blood in the air that came from those who weren't fortunate to evade the falling cars.

Kiba and Koneko soon came to consciousness as well. But it wasn't the sight of the train that horrified them...it was the beings that stood in front of it.

"So...This is the human world..." The first being before Issei deduced. It stood tall, its form well defined by the golden bandages wrapped around its muscular frame. It's hair was just as golden, wavy and long. On its head were curved, golden horns. Wrapped around its shoulders and hips was a green tunic with red edging. Its left arm was golden and plated by the metal wrappings, while its right arm was silver, in the form of some sort of scoop that resembled one from a lacrosse stick. On its back were two metal, bloody spears. "...It has been a long time since I was here last."

"That indeed." The second figure agreed. It stood as tall as the first. It's entire body plated in blood-red armor. A Pink ribbon wrapped around each of its limbs. From its helmet, long, black hair flowed from the hairline. Two horns were on top of its cranium curved forward. In its hands were twin swords with flames ignite at the pommels.

"Nya~It feels soo good to stretch after soo long~" The third figure mewed. Unlike the last two, this one was female. Her body was completely covered in white fur. The only piece of clothing she had on was a short, orange tank top. She possessed feline features, evident by the cat-like tail, pointed ears, and small, pink nose. Long, wavy, purple hair flowed from her head. Her eyes were also bright green and feline.

"Wh-what the hell?" Kiba cried out, immediately leaping to his feet. Koneko held the same reactions, bracing herself as she took on a battle stance, slipping on her gloves. Issei got back up to his feet, albeit shaky, and brought up his arms.

"Hm?" the crimson figure turned it's head, seeing the three. "Ah, they must be the ones who summoned us... Though only one of them is human."

"Ooh, one of them's a Neko-Neko, like me!" the cat-like being brought her arms up. "Nya~ This should be fun!"

Koneko's eyes widened, taking a step back. "W-what...?"

Issei's eyes became focused on the beings in front of them. "What the hell are you?"

"We are demons." the golden figure stated. "However, I regret to inform you that I obey only one master... hence, I must defeat you."

"Wh-what?! Why?!" Issei shouted back in alarm. Demons? Master? Defeat? What's going on?!

"Brace yourself, boy..." From the golden figure's scoop-like arm a condensed ball of metal wrapped in yellow and green energy appeared. He brought his arm back. "...You will die..." He flung his arm forward, the ball of energy shooting forth like a fast ball.

* * *

"So...you are the one who summoned me?" The red figure asked Kiba. It brandished both of his swords. "...Very well, then. I will defeat you to earn my freedom."

"I see..." Kiba's eyes narrowed. "So, you use blades as well, huh?" In response to the figure's challenge, Kiba extended his hand. Black energy flowed into his hand, extending outward before it soldified, becoming a blade encompassed in darkness. "Then, as my honor as a Knight of the House of Gremory, I challenge you to a duel!"

* * *

"Nya~ Time for some fun!" the cat-girl giggled, getting on all fours. "No matter what happens, let's have some fun, since were both Nekomatas!"

"...I don't know what you are..." Koneko glared, regaining her lost fierceness. "However, I will not lose to you."

* * *

Issei was quick to try and dodge the attack, the blast scorching on the ground. "Okay, I don't know who you are, but..." the teen snarled, bringing up his arm. Instantly, crimson armor began to plate his arm. "I don't fancy dying a third time! You wanna take me on?! Fine! I'll show you just why I'm called the Red Dragon Emperor!"

"Wait...Red Dragon Emperor...?" The gold figure hesitated. But that hesitation was quickly replaced by sheer rage. "...You DARE desecrate my Master's Title?!" With his golden hand, he pulled out one of the bloody spears sheathed on his back. "...Boy...for that insult...I shall end your miserable life!"

"Wait... what?" Issei stopped in confusion. But jumpd back to avoid being skewered by the Demon's spear.

'Wait, hold on, is that who I think it is...?' Ddraig frowned, staring at the figure with a sense of nostalgia. The appearance was certainly outlandish, yet the presence... If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn he was looking at one of his comrades, or rather, one of his dearest friends.

Kiba dashed forward, his blade clashing with that of the crimson figure. "A Knight of Gremory..." the creature chuckled. "How interesting. I know of only one Gremory, but if you indeed her Knight, then this shall be interesting. I am Rakshasa, he who challenges the pathetic Gods. Now, come!"

With that, the two broke away, leaping back before engaging in yet another duel.

Kiba charged in with his swords poised for an overhead strike. Rakshasa parried it with one blde before following up with an underhand slash to slice the Knight in half at the waist.

* * *

"Nya~ WHy do you hide your cute features?" The Nekomata asked as she smashed her fist into the ground where Koneko used to be.

"...Shut up!" The Rook leaped forward, her fists clenched and aimed to pound the white feline creature into the earth.

The creature leaped back. Koneko's fist completely obliterated the ground, allowing several chunks of debris to go flying. Once the catgirl landed back on her hands and feet, she purred. "So violent! Are you sexually frustrated, nya?" Koneko's face turned red, and a deep scowl formed on her face.

* * *

 **[BOOST!]**

"Whoa, shit!" Issei scowled as he brought up Boosted Gear, managing to deflect the spear from critically injuring him. Sparks began to grind while the golden figure began to increase the force behind the attack, slowly pushing the teen down with an overbearing glare. Issei scowled, and began to push back. "You said you a Demon, but you look more like a damned dragon!"

"That is what I am!" the figure retorted. "I am Lugh, the Dragon of Divinity! All things shall be burned asunder by the light of my spear!" More power was applied to the spear. "And you will pay for sullying my master's title, you arrogant human!"

'Lugh?!' Ddraig exclaimed, his eyes wide in shock. 'I don't believe it! He's still alive?!'

"Wait, you know this guy Ddraig?!" Issei shouted out. The sound of his Master's name made Lugh pause. It was this chance that Issei slipped away from the overbearing weight of the attack.

'I do...He is an old comrade...no...a very good friend of mine from when I was still in my true form...'

'Back during the early days of the Great War, there was a time when the dragons began to quarrel. Some of the old fools believed it would be better to side with one of the factions rather than stay on the sidelines. Only a handful of us refused, because of our stubborn pride. We wouldn't hear of it. Myself and Albion were on one side, and the old fools on the other. Among our numbers was Lugh.' Ddraig closed his eyes, recalling the days of yore, back when he was still the proud and noble, and perhaps the most arrogant dragon of all. 'He was the first friend I had ever truly made back during my days as a fledgling... more than that, he wished to make my goal of surpassing Great Red a reality. However, I had he died sometime ago. To think he is still alive...'

"But, he said he's a demon." Issei looked back at the figure, who looked at Issei in confusion. More accurately, he was staring at the crimson gauntlet on his left arm, Boosted Gear. "So, how the hell can he be a Dragon? Moreover, why doesn't he mean Devil?"

'I don't know, Issei.' his partner answered. 'What I can tell you, however, is that Lugh's power seems to be vastly weaker than what it was back then. If you were facing him at full strength, I guarantee you... You would be crushed.'

"Great..." the teen groaned before going into a battle stance. "This is gonna be one hell of a ride!"

 **[BOOST!]**

* * *

Kiba deflected the crimson figure's attack with another blade, this one with a silver blade with a black, ornament hilt, resembling a pair of dragon wings curled around the hand that gripped the handle.

"Do you believe conjuring another weapon would give you an advantage?" Rakshasa questioned. The demon is ambidextrous, being able to wield two swords at once with ease. Even though his opponent wielded the same number of weapons, he could tell that Kiba lacked the vast experience the demon had accumulated in his time of existence.

"Maybe...especially if it can do this!" The Wings of the sword unfurled, revealing a dragonic eye in the center of the guard. From the slitted pupil, a gray beamn of energy shot out. The red warrior was quick to evade it. Instead, the beam struck a fallen piece of rubble, quickly incinerating it.

"Infernal Eye...The Demonic sword that can burn anything within its gaze."

Rakshasa looked at the quickly deteriating piece of rubble, then back at Kiba. If it had a mouth, Kiba could swear he would see a demented grin. "Interesting... This may prove to be fun."

Kiba smirked, and prepared himself for the next bout.

* * *

Koneko was quickly becoming frustrated as she tried to hit the Nekomata, but no matter what she did, it would always manage to evade. She knew that her species possessed incredible agility, but what this girl was demonstrating... it was far beyond what they should be capable of.

"Nya, catch me if you can~" the girl teased, winking at Koneko before she backflipped, landing on a giant piece of rubble. Her fur suddenly stood up, and electricity danced around her. "This could be SHOCKING~"

Koneko jumped back, avoiding being electrocuted. "Tch..." she scowled deeply, cracking her fingers. "...So annoying."

"Nya, that's not nice!"

The Nekomata appeared behind her. Her palm was laced with electricity. Koenko whipped around and jumped away, narrowly avoiding another shock.

"Nya, why are you so tense and jumpy? Was I right in you being sexually deprived...?" SHe tilted her head in question.

This question made the white haired rook's face red again. "...Shut up!"

* * *

Lugh sighed, shaking his head. "For goodness sakes, the Nekomata are truly something of a strange race." he muttered before turning back to Issei. Power once again formed in his scoop-like appendage, and his spear became laced with power. "For now, I must focus on defeating this arrogant human..."

'Still... I cannot shake this feeling... Had he truly uttered the name of my master?'

It had been countless years since he heard someone speak the name, Ddraig. And for a mere human to utter it...was peculiar. But he couldn't let it bother him. He had a human to defeat to regain his freedom.

He threw the ball of energy then hurled the spear at the brown haired teen. Issei narrowly evaded both attacks, but the edges of his uniform were singed from the intense energy.

"Shit that burns!" Issei cringed in pain, feeling his skin charred slightly. He returned his focus to the battle, and once again gathered power.

 **[BOOST!]**

'That makes three boosts.' he thought. 'I can handle five more, and after that, I have to reset! All I need is two more!'

"Impressive agility, for a human." Lugh praised, charging straight forward. His spear clashed with Boosted Gear, the gauntlet bouncing the attack back before the wielder threw himself off to the side to avoid being skewered. "You've been trained well."

"You chatter with every guy that brings you out?!" Issei asked as he avoided having his skull impaled before throwing a punch straight at Lugh's face. The golden dragon humanoid caught it easily with his strange limp. "Or am I an exception?!"

"Hmph, do not flatter yourself."

* * *

"Twroaaagh!"

With a flourish, Kiba performed with Rakshasa what could only be described as a dance of blades. The two countered with each parry, and defended with each strike. The blonde Knight brought his blades forward, and the crimson warrior brought both scimitars up, defending against the strike. However, the force behind the attack was enough to nearly send his knees.

"Most impressive..." the Jaki praised his opponent. "I have not witnessed such swordsmanship since the days of when I fought with Bres. Who are you, Knight of Gremory?"

"Yuuto, Kiba."

"Kiba..." Rakshasa's eyes gleamed. "I shall carve that name unto your tombstone!"

The Jaki's blades gleamed a malevolent aura. He crossed his swords before him before bringing them down in an X-formation. A cross blast of energy shot out from the movement, aimed straight for the Knight. The attack cut through anything that obscured its path.

"Dammit!" Kiba summoned a wall of swords in front of him to stop the energy blast, but it just tore through the summoned weapons as if they were paper. He leapt to the side to avoid being cut down. As he rolled, he flung one of his swords at Rakshasa.

"Heh, pathetic." The demon swatted it away with one of swords. "Was that your best shot?"

"No...just a diversion." The blonde teen grinned.

"Wha?" the red demon then felt something on his arm. He looked down to see the sword that he touched last clinging onto his own weapon, with many thorns creeping up his arm.

"Winding Thorn. A Demonic sword specifically built for trapping. Once touched by the enemy, it wraps its vines around them , hindering their movement.

"Two demonic blades...?" Rakshasa glared. "Ah, now I see... So, this is a Sacred Gear... I had not imagined I would encounter one. Still..."

The vines were obliterated, as if snapped apart by something with immense force.

"It shall take more than a simple demon blade to stop me!"

Kiba clucked his tongue. "Damn... This isn't going to be easy. And here I thought Xenovia was... Huh?"

Xenovia...? Where had that...?

...wait, shouldn't he be dead?

"Grugh...!" Kiba pressed a hand to his head. These names...these identities...Who are they? His mind was racing, his head was throbbing from the recollection of thoughts locked away.

What...was going on?!

 _"Kiba... It's alright..."_

The knight's eyes widened as he felt images rush through his head. It was like watching a movie on fast forward, rushing through without stopping or being hindered. Out of all the images, however... it was the memory of seeing his friends... the family that he had left behind all those years ago... all gathered around him, smiling encouragingly at him.

 _"There's no reason to be scared..."_

 _"So long as we're together..."_

 _"We'll be your strength..."_

Finally, the memories settled into place. Kiba's hand left his face, a look of bewilderment and confusion clear. "I... remember now..."

* * *

Koneko gritted her teeth as she felt her arm go numb, having been struck by the bolt of lightning. "Tag, you're in, nya~"

"...Annoying...!" The Rook glared. Honestly...this Nekomata was just as irritating as Kuroka's behavior. Especially when she flirted with Issei...

...Wait...Issei? Why did she even think of that? She was certain that her sister and senpai never met but...why did the mere thought made her flustered?

...Wait, how was she alive? Hadn't she been killed by...

"Gugh!" Koneko grabbed her head, feeling as if it was about to split. People she had never met before flashed by, their names and faces all so familiar to her. Memories that did not belong to her, yet so comforting, began to play in her mind.

 _"W-wait, hold on a sec, Koneko-chan! What do you mean by, marking your territory?!"_

 _"Koneko-chan...thank you for using Senjutsu on me..."_

 _"…I won't let you touch Buchou and Koneko-chaaaaaaaaan!"_

 _"Kuroka. What did you tell Koneko-chan?"_

 _"Koneko-chan...I'm sorry for being a pervert!"_

 _"You may be Koneko-chan's onee-san, but…I won't forgive you for making Koneko-chan cry…"_

 _"...Senpai is my senpai. I will never give him to you Nee-sama!"_

 _"So you are Shirone's friend nyan? Hmmm. Lots of people are appearing one by one, who are always concerned about her."_

Like a jigsaw puzzle, all of her memories began to fit into place. Koneko's eyes widened, confusion at first, but then bewilderment, similar to Kiba.

"My memories... They've..."

* * *

"Don't lose focus of your opponent, boy!" Rakshasa shouted, charging at the still blonde figure before him. He made no movements, and his bangs clouded his eyes. It made it impossible to see what he was going through in his head. However, this mattered little to a warrior, who relied on strength than trying to figure out what his enemy was thinking.

He hadn't noticed the slight smirk on the boy's face.

Kiba raised his head. His eyes steeled and his posture strong. Once Rakshasa was close enough, the Knight snapped his fingers.

At once created Demonic swords of all types erupted from the ground, the blades quickly impaling the approaching demon.

"Gragh!" The Jaki grunted. He dropped his scimitars. His limbs and torso skewered by the copious amounts of blades.

"Sword Birth," Kiba informed Rakshasa with a steel-enforced smirk. "That is the name of my Sacred Gear. It allows me to create every demon sword in existence. Of course, that isn't all it can do."

Kiba allowed his blades to drop, and extended his hand. From his palm came a new blade, completely unlike the blades that now skewered Rakshasa. It bore a golden hilt with an obisidian black blade bearing crimson edges. "The Sword of the Betrayer, a blade born from both the powers of Heaven and Hell... in other words, a Holy Sword and a Demon Sword, all in one package."

Before the creature had time to blink, it found the blade running through his chest. Instantly, he let out a pain-filled scream, throwing his head back as unimaginable pain coursed through his body, far worse than any blade that had touched him before. "I do not know who or what you are, Rakshasa..." the boy said, his tone confident and steely. "But you had best not underestimate me. After all..." he flashed a smile. "I am a Knight, after all."

Strangely, once again, if it had a mouth, Kiba could swear the demon was grinning. "Haha... At last... I've found a worthy master." he said, causing Kiba to frown. "I am the Jaki, Rakshasa... call upon me when the war begins."

Jun 6Right before the Knight's eyes, Rakshasa broke apart in particles of blue light. The particles were then sucked into his open mobile sitting not too far away from him. The screen glowed brightly before displaying the Red Demon and information regarding it.

Kiba walked up to his cell phone and picked it up. He closely inspected the device and screen, questions running through his mind. "What in that...?"

* * *

"Nya, Rakshasa got beaten, huh?" the cat creature mewled, licking her paw. "Guess it's me and-NYA!"

She quickly leaped out of the way when Koneko rushed at her, bouncing off the ground with her fist raised. The demon was glad she moved out of the way in time, but she still found the level of power her fellow Nekomata possessed to be terrifying. She had never known that they could possess that level of power before.

And there was also another difference from before...or two differences. Koneko now had white cat ears sticking out from her head and a feline tail growing from her backside.

"...I'm not afraid of myself anymore..." balls of white flame gathered and danced around the petite Rook. In secession, they shot out toward a single target, the Nekomata.

"Nya! You're fast! Nya!"

"...Thanks." the girl said with a slight smile before she jumped into the air, intercepting the Nekomata. The girl's face paled when she grabbed a hold of her tail, and then swung her down. Her body crashed straight into the ground, creating a small crater. "Burn!"

With a quick thrust, white flames were shot forth, smashing straight into her target.

"NYA! So hot! NYA!" The demon cat tossed and turned in the dented earth. Her body was burning. It hurt like hell!

After several more seconds, the flames died out, revealing the charred form of the Nekomata. Slowly, she pulled herself back up. Koneko readied herself for another fight, but paused when the Demon smiled in genuine.

"Nya, you're strong. I hope you can go far, master. Also, be sure to find a good mate, Nya!" The Nekomata winked before she vanished like Rakshasa had. In the next moment, her image and data was displayed on Koneko's phone.

"...She really reminds me of Nee-sama..."

* * *

"Hm..." Lugh and Issei parted from their battle, the former observing his comrades. "Most impressive..."

"Heh, what do you expect?" Issei flicked his nose. "They're my best buds! I don't know if you guys have any sense of comraderie, or whatever, but me and my friends been through hell, LITERALLY."

"Is that so..." the Divinity Dragon mused, smiling beneath the steel armor mask that hid his lower face. 'Human he may be... but his actions are worthy of praise. He reminds me of how my master and I used to be, back in those days...' He shook his head. 'But, no matter. Once I defeat him, I can search for him, without delay!'

"Come, boy." Lugh taunted, aiming the tip of his spear at Issei. "It is time we finish this."

BOOST!

Issei looked at his gauntlet. He was at seven boosts now. It was now or never. He looked up to meet the gaze of his opponent and grinned. "I couldn't agree more!"

TRANSFER!

A small orb of crimson light gathered at his fingertips. He aimed his armored hand at Lugh, who encased his spear in energy.

"Dragon SHot!"

At that same moment, Lugh threw his spear, thus colliding with the burst of power.

The force of the explosion exerted from the collision forced the two away. Issei landed on his back while Lugh landed on his knees.

"Whoa..." the boy groaned. "Okay, note to self..." he muttered to himself, shaking his head. "Crap, I feel like I just got whacked...!"

"This power..." Lugh muttered. "Though it was faint... I could feel it..."

It was a power he recognized...A power he hadn't felt since so many years ago...not since his master disappeared.

"This boy...How does he have the essence of his power?"

Issei shook his head as he tried to stand up, dusting off his jacket. "Crap does my back hurt...!" he groaned as he flipped to his feet. "Sheesh, did you have to toss me to my back?!"

Lugh blinked. "...You are a strange human."

"...He's also a pervert."

"A reformed pervert now! Wait, what?" He tried arguing, but paused by the sound of the voice. he turned his head to see Koneko waving at him with a smile on her face. Her feline features exposed to the world. Kiba was right next to her, giving him a thumbs up. "Wait...you guys..."

"Sorry it took us so long, Ise." Kiba said with a giant grin. "You wouldn't believe how terrible traffic was."

"...Sorry."

"G-guys..."

Tears started to fall from his face, his voice choked. From within Boosted Gear, Ddraig was grinning, nodding his head. "W-what the hell...!" he tried to say, trying to rub the tears out of his eyes. "...Took you so long...?!"

"Again, we're very sorry." Kiba bowed his head in apology. "But...it's good to be back."

"Damn right!" Issei sobbed. He wiped the tears from his eyes. He was just filled with joy that his friends remember.

"...I don't know what you all are on about..." Lugh interrupted. "...But we have a fight to finish."

"...Ise-kun." Koneko pumped her fist. "Knock 'em dead."

Issei grinned, flicking his nose as he turned back to Lugh. "Sorry 'bout that." he apologized. "Kinda got lost in the moment. Now then..."

 **[BOOST!]**

"Where were we?"

"...We were when I was about to kill you." Another ball of energy gathered in Lugh's silver hand. In his left hand, he grabbed the remaining spear from his back and focused energy upon the tip.

"Correction...It was where I kick you ass!"

 **[BOOST!]**

Finally, the two charged at each other. Lugh seemed to be faster, his arm holding the spear reared back, ready to impale him while Issei gathered power at the base of his palm.

'Damn, not much power after those two Boosts! Gotta make this hit count!' At the last moment, when Lugh twisted his body to run Issei through with his pike, the brown haired teen side stepped the Dragon and pressed his palm against his mid torso.

 **[TRANSFER!]**

"Dragon Shot...Point Blank!"

Unlike the previous Dragon Shots, this one was true to it's name. The energy that had been compressed into a ball exploded, straight into Lugh's body. His eyes widened as he felt his body scream out in pain, the energy blast bursting straight through his body, and exploding out through his back. The blast was more powerful than Issei thought it would be, as it destroyed everything behind Lugh as well, leaving only flying pieces of debris.

"Gah-GAAAAAGH!"

"Yipe-kai-yay, MOTHERFUCKER!" Issei screamed, pouring all of his strength straight into the blast. The force behind it was enough to send the dragon humanoid flying, his body smashing straight into the wall. Some of it collapsed on him, creating a cloud of dust.

"Yatta! I got him!" Issei cheered as he did a little victory dance. Normally, he wasn't the type of person to do this sort of thing, but this had been his first victory against a powerful opponent as a HUMAN! SO there was something to celebrate.

Unfortunately, however, Issei's celebration came to an abrupt halt when he suddenly felt all the adrenaline from the battle leave him. Exhausting filled him completely down to the bone, and he fell flat on his rear, the only thing keeping him upright being his arms. "Oh boy... I...I'm so freaking tired..."

"Well, given how strong that... man... was, I'm not surprised." Kiba said as he and Koneko walked over to him. "Still, very well done. Although... did you seriously have to quote from Diehard at the end?"

"Oh, shut up!" Ise snapped. "I was lost in the moment, okay?!"

"...I-Ise-kun..."

Said soon-to-be Pawn blinked, turning to Koneko just in time to see her leap on him, wrapping her arms around his arms and chest, her face buried in his neck. "K-Koneko-chan?" he stuttered before he could hear the faint sounds of her sobbing.

"I'm so glad...you're alive...and...and...I'm so sorry that I-I forgot about you...!" He could feel the tears that she shed. Nevertheless, Issei gently smiled. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, missing this feeling.

"I know...It's okay..."

Kiba chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head as he turned away. 'Issei, there is a time and place for everything...' he wanted to say, but instead, kept his words as mere thoughts. 'Though, given what's happened... I suppose I'll keep my mouth shut.' For now, he focused his attention to the cloud of debris. It was starting to clear away, revealing Lugh's battered form. His armor was cracked, his spear shattered, and dark blood flowing down the side of his face.

But nevertheless, he still stood tall, despite his injuries. He glared at the brown haired teen through the smoke. Issei caught his gaze. He gently moved Koneko away as he stood up on his own. His movement was sluggish due to exhaustion, but he was not going to back down.

He was not going to lose.

"...Impressive attack...human..."

"You're not so bad yourself, Lugh-san." Issei said with a slight grin. "Man, Ddraig was not kidding when he said you were gonna be tough!"

"You...Know my master...? How?!" He demanded.

 **[Oh by the Great Satans and God's rotting corpses, Lugh, will you quit calling me that?!]**

Ddraig's voice boomed out from the glowing jewel of Boosted Gear.

"Th-that voice...Mas...no...Ddraig?" Lugh spoke in disbelief. He couldn't tell what he was unable to believe more, the fact that he was in his master's presence, or the fact that his master was within the the red gauntlet in a human boy's arm?

 **[No, it's Albion. Of course it's me, you dolt!]** Ddraig growled. **[More importantly, where the hell have you been? I heard you DIED back during the Great War! And what's this I hear about you being called a demon?]**

"Er... well..."

[I'm. Waiting.]

Issei sweat-dropped, giving Lugh a sympathetic look. "I think it's better if you tell him the whole thing, man. He gets more cranky than an old man somedays."

 **[Watch it, partner.]**

"Hey, it's true!" Issei argued back.

Lugh stared blankly at this exchange. Never before had he seen his master converse so casually with a human. The times truly have changed.

 **[Well?]** Ddraig pressed.

Lugh sighed. He knew there was not way out of this. So he begun to talk.

Signing off tonight. Heading to dreamland.

"To be honest, even I am unsure... Before my death, I and several others were on our way to a battlefield when we encountered a group of Fallen Angels and Angels engaged in combat." Lugh recounted. "And you know how we dragons are, stubborn and arrogant, thinking that are the strongest. We interfered in their battle, but what we didn't realize at the time was that they were being led by Gabriel, one of the Cardinal Archangels, and Kokabiel, a Cadre of the Grigori."

Issei scowled upon hearing the name of the wretched crow that had nearly destroyed Kuoh.

"By the time we realized who exactly we were trying to pick a fight with, it was already too late. It was a massacre, I tell you... even though we had killed several Fallens and Angels, we were still outmatched. By the time the dust settled, I had Kokabiel in my jaws, but the old crow managed to get away at the last second. I didn't realize that Gabriel was already coming at me until it was too late. By the time I realized it, she had already lodged a Light Spear in my skull."

"Ouch." Kiba winced. "That had to be one hell of a headache."

Lugh chuckled. "That was putting it rather mildly... Anyway, when I awoke, I found myself in a blank space. Strangely, information I never knew had been implanted, and when I had realized what this information was, I couldn't truly believe it. When a living creature, be it human or otherwise, perishes, the substance within them, Magnetite, returns to a realm known simply as The Expanse. It is a collection of magnetite, made from all living creatures. It corrolates without a form to take. However, if the will is strong enough, we can force ourselves to rebuild our bodies, except, once this is done... we are not who we once were. We are born anew, and our power stems not from our own strength, but from the will of others of those that summon us."

"So, that's why you called yourselves demons, not Devils!" Issei said, pulling off the trademark 'I got it!' gesture, slamming his hand into his palm. "So, then, wait... If you're a demon, then does that mean you're not technically a dragon anymore?"

"No, I still retain some of my original power." Lugh shook his head. "I assure you of that."

 **[Hm...]**

"Mas-er, Ddraig... If you do not mind me asking, why are you residing within that human's gauntlet?"

 **[Oh, that? Well, you weren't the only one who got knocked off.]**

Lugh's eyes widened in both shock and horror. His old friend had been killed?! When had this happened?!

 **[It was back during the Great War, hell right near the end of it. Me and Albion got into another fight for dominance, and we took it straight to the battlefield of all three factions. They told us to stop our fighting and take it somewhere else. Did we listen? No, we continued to fight, and dragged them in it. Eventually, though, we were defeated, and sealed inside Sacred Gears. This kid here is my partner, the current Red Dragon Emperor.]**

"Issei Hyoudou." the teen introduced himself, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry we had to meet like this."

"No... the fault is mine." Lugh shook his head, bowing respectfully. "Please, forgive me, Lord Hyoudou. Had I known that you were Ddraig's host, I would have submitted earlier on."

"Ah...no..,that's fine. You couldn't have known. You were just defending your masters honor." Issei raised his hands in defense, uncomfortable with the sudden show of respect that Lugh was demonstrating.

"Still, that is no excuse. Of I had killed you, I never wouldve found out what happened to Ddraig."

"Hey, water under the bridge now." the reformed pervert waved his hand. "Anyway... I suppose this makes us partners now, huh?"

Lugh nodded. To the group's shock, the divine dragon kneeled before Issei, a hand pounding at his chest. "I am the Deity, Lugh. I am now at your service, Lord Hyoudou. Use me as you see fit." With that, the humanoid dragon vanished in the same manner as the previous to, bursting into a blue light and dashing straight into Issei's cell phone.

"What in the heck?" Issei frowned as he picked up his cell. On the screen was Lugh, along with his information. "Seriously, talk about weird."

"No kidding." Kiba said in agreement. "Still, what in the world is going on, Issei? I know for a fact I got killed."

"...Same here." Koneko nodded, still uncomfortable with the memory.

"I honestly have no idea either. But I do know for one thing, the world seems to have been reset, since when I awoke, it was six months before Buchou made me her Pawn." He told them.

"You were awake for that long? But...why didn't you tell us anything?"

"It's because your memories weren't awake at that time. If I just told you everything, you probably would've thought I was crazy."

"Well, I suppose that's a reasonable excuse..." Kiba said. "Even still, you could have at least told us."

"Heh, sorry." Issei chuckled before his face became serious. "Anyway, whatever happened, it seems like things definitely aren't going how they should."

"Yeah. I don't recall this Nicaea ever appearing in the past, nor do I ever recall something like THIS ever happening." he gestured around the ruined station. "We should be glad that there wasn't really anyone here."

"...Ditto."

"Definitely. By the way, have you guys seen that striped dude, Anguished One or whatever the hell his name is?"

Both Kiba and Koneko shook their heads. They only encountered the being a minimal number of times in the previous world, but they knew his appearance well enough.

"No...we've never encountered him. Based on what happened, I would've thought that he'd approach us when this all started."

The figure known to them only as the Anguished One was truly an enigma, being something that was not human, but neither was he Devil, Angel, or Fallen. Ddraig had mentioned that his presence was similar to that of the Triangulum, yet unlike the otherworldly beings, he did not possess their hostility. His words were often cryptic, but they provided useful information. It was thanks to him that they were able to fight against Denebola and Spica, though the battle against Arcturus... it held the obvious results.

"Yeah, especially since he seems to care about humans a great deal." Issei nodded his head in agreement. "Also, what the hell is up with this Nicaea thing, anyway? Who made it, and why? And how come we've never heard about these... demons... up until now?"

Kiba placed a hand to his chin. "Yes, that is the question, isn't it? Lugh-san mentioned that demons couldn't sustain a natural body unless they managed to possess a strong will. In addition, all demons used to be something else up until their demise. It's a curious thing, indeed."

"...Yeah. It's like this app was made to convert those former beings into Demons." Koneko added, her thoughts back to the Nekomata, one of her own species.

"I would say that it is a blessing, yet a curse. A blessing because it grants them a second chance at life. A curse because it remakes their entire existence." Issei spoke.

"No kidding." the Knight of Gremory nodded his head. "Can't imagine what that must be like. Anyway, Buchou will definitely want to know about this."

At the mention of Rias, Issei's face became tense. "Do you think... her memories might have returned too?"

"I don't know, Ise-kun." Kiba shook his head. "Our memories only re-awakened during our battle with Rakshasa and Nekomata... Hold on."

Koneko tilted her head. "...What's up?"

"What if this Nicaea application is the trigger?"

"What do you mean...?" Issei urged his friend for elaboration. This death clip site...was a trigger?

"Think about it. We didn't regain our memories until during our fights, but that only happened after we saw our own deaths from Nicaea. It may be a long shot, but ever since we got this app, a chain of events has been set in motion that led up to this point. So maybe having possession of the app, or fighting the demon that comes out of it, may be the key."

"...You know...you could be right!"

"The question is, how do you get the others to get into it?" Issei frowned, crossing his arms. "Buchou and Akeno, they'll definitely sign up for it once they hear about this demon thing, but what about Xenovia, Asia, and the others?"

"...We deal with that when the time comes." Koneko stated. "For now, let's deal with the present."

"Yeah, got a point there." the teen nodded. "Now, I don't know about you guys... but I don't want to be here when the cops show up."

The two Devils laughed at this, and the three quickly made their escape. By the time the authorities arrived, all the discovered was a station in complete ruins, and damage that just couldn't be explained, no matter how much the try to rationalize.

* * *

In a plane of existence, not unlike the one Sanat Kumara resided in, a figure closed their eyes, having witnessed the events in the material world. "How disgusting..." they muttered in absolute distaste. "Humans, Devils, Angels, Fallens... All of them have strayed from their proper course. The world I created has become stagnant, and polluted..."

Six wings erupted from his back, each in different color. When he opened his eyes, four different colored irises glared out in the endless void. "I must correct this mistake at once."

His voice was cold...cold as the creeping hands of death. An intense pressure filled the area, as a manifestation of the being's distaste.

Lighting crackled around his form. His face grim.

He had witnessed the errors of the living beings in the material world.

He exists to rectify them.

Though the Angels did not acknowledge his nature, Michael had. Though the Fallens had not accepted him, Azazel had. When the Devils did not scorn against him, Lucifer had.

Those were the three that chose to defy him... Defy the Holy Father of Heaven.

Well no more. Only he possessed the ability to judge and correct humanity and their faults. Only he can bring about true prosperity to the world.

Only he can rule and guide all living beings.

He was Demiurge...and this was his destiny.


	4. Episode 3: The Odd-Eyed Stranger

**A collaboration between myself and Code-Emperor07, the author of many fantastic words, such as Fractured Existence and Tokyo Ghoul: The One-Eyed Swordsman, yada yada yada... Might be rude, but I am not one for foreplay.**

 **As you might have guessed, this arc, the Demiurge Arc as I like to call it, will act as pre-canon before the start of DxD's official storyline. Also, today we have a special guest appearing today! Any true fan of Shin Megami Tensei shall recognize his brilliance! I truly do hope you will enjoy for what is to come... especially when we reach the endgame. XD  
**

 **With that in mind, let me welcome you to the next chapter of Shattered Destiny!**

* * *

 **Episode 3: The Odd-Eyed Stranger  
**

* * *

Rias blinked, staring at her peerage members in confusion. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I heard you correctly." she apologized. "But, did you just say that you signed up for a site that shows you your friends' deaths before they happen, and monsters that called themselves DEMONS appeared out of them?"

"Yes. That's right." Kiba and Koneko nodded.

"And you two saw this death clip of an off-track subway pinning and killing not just you two, but Issei-kun as well?"

"Yeah." the blonde Knight answered, nodding again as he took out his phone. "I even have the demon here on the cell, if you want to see him." He handed his phone over to Rias, who inspected the screen. Printed on it was Rakshasa, apparently in the middle of attacking, as his blades were being drawn behind him, and his legs tucked in, as if leaping into battle. "He called himself Rakshasa, a demon of war."

"...And this is mine..." Koneko held out her own phone for her King to see. "...A Nekomata..."

"Nekomata?" Akeno giggled. "That's actually surprising fitting for you, Koneko-chan."

Koneko nodded, but then grew apprehensive. "Buchou, am I... sexually frustrated?"

"E-eh...Huh?" If Rias had been drinking something, she would be doing a spit take right about now. "Wh-what makes you say that Koneko?"

"...The Nekomata said I was sexually frustrated, and told me to find a good mate." the white-haired girl blushed heavily, her thoughts going back to Issei. She had already marked him, meaning that if anyone tried to steal him from her, they would get a special surprise. Of course, the only ones she was willing to share with were Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, and Rossweiss.

"Fufufu~" the Thunder Priestess giggled, a hand at her cheek. "Does our lovable kitten have a crush on someone?"

Koneko's blush deepened, her thoughts drifting back to the reformed pervert. "...maybe..."

"Oh? Who is it, Koneko?"

"...I-Ise-kun."

The caused both girls to pause. Issei Hyoudou? Their petite friend has a crush on Issei, the boy who used to be a part of the perverted trio?

"...Koneko-chan, how long have you had that crush on him?" Rias asked, still trying to process her thoughts. This was nothing at all like her previous demeanor. At first, she was indifferent and hardly ever showed emotion, considering Issei to be a target of interest. It was strange how she only now expressed these feelings.

"...A while."

"Fufufu~" Akeno giggled again. "From pervert to ladies man! Our adorable kouhai is growing more interesting by the minute."

'Indeed.' Rias nodded in agreement. 'First that dream, and now this?' "Kiba, did Issei also receive a demon?"

"Hai, Buchou." Kiba nodded. "Ise received a demon called Lugh, the Divine Dragon."

Rias nearly dropped Kiba's phone. Nearly being Kiba managed to catch before it hit the ground. A second passed. Two. Three.

"...Did you just say...The Divine Dragon...?"

"Y-yes..." he replied back, sighing in relief. He rather liked his cell, thank you very much. Also, he didn't even want to know what would happen if his cell was destroyed, with Rakshasa still inside it. "He also mentioned the Heavenly Dragon, Ddraig. I do recall him calling him 'master'." He smiled a second later, recalling how Ddraig became annoyed with his friend calling him by such a title, and even more amusing with Lugh swearing absolute loyalty to Issei, despite wanting to kill him only moments earlier.

"But, that is..." Akeno gaped. "That is NOT possible. The Divine Dragon was killed during the Great War."

"Yeah...He told us that as well..." Kiba clarified. "However, he also stated that the magnetite in his body was absorbed in this place called the Expanse. He also said that the only reason his body was reconstructed was because his body was strong enough to begin with. That was why he had a different form."

"Expanse?" Rias frowned. "Magnetite?"

Koneko shrugged. "...We really don't know all the answers."

The red-haired Princess of Ruin creased her brow, deep in thought as she placed a hand at her chin. 'A site that allows you to view the deaths of your closest friends before it happens... demons that were once mythological figures in new bodies... and a boy who shows up in our dreams, wielding a Longinus. And the demon he just happens to summon is a subordinate to the Red Dragon Emperor, who is residing within Boosted Gear, the same Longinus Sacred Gear Issei possesses...'

'That is far too much to be called a coincidence.'

She was probably over thinking this...but it all seems that everything happening so far was the result of a higher power's actions. No...it wasn't the cause of any of the faction leaders, but a being on a higher level than them...Just what could this mean...?

"By the way, Kiba-kun." Akeno noted, a curious expression on her face. "You seem to be... cheerful. Did something happen?"

That snapped Rias out of her thoughts. Indeed, Kiba had a more light-hearted presence, as if a great burden had been lifted off of his shoulders. She could no longer see the dark embers of anger, of resentment burning within those piercing blue eyes of his.

"Hm...I guess you could say that..." Kiba smiled enigmatically. Rias saw nothing but honesty, kindness, and brightness within his orbs of sight.

"Well, Buchou..." Akeno said, turning to her King. "What should we do? The incident regarding Issei-kun proved to be quite interesting now."

"Indeed it has..." the red-headed Devil nodded. "Did you two ask him about... the dream?"

At this...both Kiba and Koneko fell into grim expressions. They recalled what Issei had said and more, as their dream made complete sense now. "...We did...From what he told us, the culprit of our supposed deaths was a being named...Arcturus..."

Rias' face grew tense at the name. "So, he had the dream as well..." she muttered. "Did he die as well?"

Kiba nodded. "Yes. He was the last to fall. He also said that Arcturus is also the name of a star in a constellation: The Spring Triangle. Besides it, there are two other stars: Spica, and Denebola."

"Two others...You mean to say that there could be two more beings just as powerful?"

"No." Kiba shook his head, surprising them. "...He told us that the beings Spica and Denebola are more like the subordinates of Arcturus. But nevertheless, they are each as powerful." He recalled the two other beings that he and his friends faced before Arcturus landed.

"Ara, looks like he knows quite a bit about these beings." Akeno stated, tilting her head. "It makes me wonder if we led a sort of past life before all of this."

'More like going back to the past if you ask me.' Kiba thought, still confused as to how time suddenly seemed to reverse, especially back before Issei became a member of Rias' peerage. It was then that he recalled something important. "By the way, Buchou... Do you recall ever meeting someone called the Anguished One before?"

"The...Anguished One...?" Rias tilted her head in thought. She scoured deep within her memories, but nothing seemed to register anything like that. "...I don't think so...why do you ask?"

Kiba frowned deeply. "...It's nothing." he told her, though he of all people knew she wouldn't buy it. Still, even his King didn't know where that mystery man was. "Anyway, what do you propose we do now?"

"Continue observing Issei. Chances are, he's more than connected to whatever's going on."

"Understood."

With that, the two left the room. Once the room was only with the Queen and King, the Lightning Priestess looked at her lifelong friend. "So... what do you think?" she asked. "Koneko-chan and Kiba-kun have changed considerably."

"I think that there is more than what theyve been letting on..." Rias spoke. "it was as if that incident caused the two of them to change completely. They didn't seem as...withdrawn as they once were..."

"Maybe Issei kun had something to do with it?"

"Perhaps... Also, did you notice the way they referred to him?"

"I did..." Rias nodded, having detected the familiar tone they used with the boy. Before, they didn't know him personally...but now, they treat him like an old friend.

"It's strange." Akeno nodded in agreement. "Although, given that dream... maybe the idea of a past life might not be farfetched."

"Or time travel." rias giggled. "It almost seems like something out of a manga or an anime."

* * *

"Man, never thought I'd ever come back here again." Issei chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck as he stood in front of an old abandoned church, the doors slightly cracked open like they always had been. Even though it was three months before he would meet Asia, the church still looked the same, cracked and beaten up, with shattered stained glass windows and broken furniture. "Come to think of it, this is probably when everything started, don't you think so? Ddraig?"

'I agree, Partner...' The Crimson Dragon voiced. 'I remember that it was here where I awoke, and heard your resolve. Even though you were beaten and bleeding, you managed to pull through and defeat an opponent stronger than you.'

"Yeah, though I got the shit kicked out of me." the boy laughed. "those light spears really do hurt like hell."

Issei pushed the doors open, stepping on inside. The interior was just as much of a mess as the outside, with hardly any benches, pillars, or statues of maidens or angels still left standing. It was a miracle how this place was even still standing, given it's condition. "Then again, it made the perfect hiding place, with it being holy ground and all." he muttered aloud as he stepped on further in before noticing a presence. "What the...?"

'Issei, do you feel that?'

"Yeah... I can't tell what it is though. Demon? Devil? Angel? It's hard to make out..."

"Why hello there?" A voice resounded. Issei immediately grew on edge. His body tense, preparing to summon his Sacred gear if necessary. "Now now...no need to be alarmed..." The suave voice continued.

Issei turned to see someone strolling toward him, his posture completely slack as if he didn't sense any danger at all, and the smile on his face left him completely disarmed. He looked fairly young, not too much older than Issei. His blonde hair was tucked away inside a black worker's cap, dressed in a simple black suit with a buttoned shirt underneath a formal jacket with black gloves, and dress slacks. At his neck was a black tie. What really made the man interesting were his eyes.

One eye was blue, while the other was red.

"...Who the hell are you?!" Issei demanded. However, he did not drop his guard. Whoever this person was...he was anything but human. And he was very powerful.

"Ara...You know there are more polite ways of asking, correct kind sir?" The heterochromic man smirked.

"Answer my question...!"

"Hai, hai." the man smiled, lifting his hands in the air, as if asking for a parley. "My name is Louise Cypher, a foreigner if you can already tell. It's a pleasure to meet you." he bowed his head. "Although, I do appreciate it if you didn't glare at me, or try to summon your Booosted Gear. I don't like violence all that much." His face softened as he looked around the church, a smile of reminiscence on his face. "At least... not here."

"...?!" Isse's eyes widened in shock. Just how did this man know who he was?! How did he even know that he possessed the Boosted Gear?! He never told anyone that, and neither did his friends!

"What-who?!"

Louise chuckled at his confusion. "You may relax, Hyoudou-dono. I am not your enemy... at least, not yet."

Issei frowned, growing tense. "What do you mean by that?"

"Perhaps I should rephrase that... What I mean is, depending on your actions, I will either be an ally, an enemy, or an interested third party." the mysterious man replied, smiling ever so slightly. "Also, as I said... I would not like to fight, at least not here of all places. I hope you understand, Hyoudou-dono."

Issei just looked at him, unsure if he should trust his words. Then again, if he desired any hostile action, he would've done so right when he confronted him. So reluctantly, Issei settled down. But he was still suspicious.

"...What are you doing here?"

"Why, I am here to see you, of course..."

Issei blinked, surprise crossing over his features. "E-eh?"

"I mean, who wouldn't want to meet the Sekiriyuutei?" Louise shrugged. "Given their long history with the Hakuryuukou..."

"Wait, you know about Vali?!" Issei's eyes widened. Yes! Finally, a lead on his friend slash rival! "Do you know where he is?!"

"Sadly, no." the blonde sighed, palming his head in his hand. "A shame, too. I actually wanted to meet him as well."

"Wait...you never met him?...Then why did you said you know him?"

"Ah, I believe you misunderstood." Louise clarified. "I said I know about the Hakuryuukou, I never said I met the one of this generation...Only his predecessors."

'What is up with this guy?' Issei thought, still weary of him. 'Ddraig, what is he?'

'I don't know, partner... But he doesn't seem to harbor any intent on harming you. Even still, we had best tread carefully... His power is masked, that is for sure, but is far beyond anything I've ever felt.'

His partner nodded, and looked back at Louise, his smile still there. "By the way, Hyoudou-dono, I'm curious to know something." The strange being strolled past him, his stride perfect and calm. He casually took a seat on one of the remaining benches, his hands folded over his lap. "Do you know the story of those who defied Divine Providence?"

"Divine...Providence...?" Issei repeated. His face was furrowed in confusion. he never heard of such a thing.

"...I see."

"Let me change the subject then." the blonde spoke again after a short period of silence. "Do you recall anything as to how suddenly, without explanation, the world suddenly become torn apart? How chunks of land suddenly went missing? How irreversible damage came into being?"

"Uh...I don't know...the power of higher beings?"

"Hm, close." Louise smiled wider. "It was an act of defiance against a being of power, one who's absolute authority trumps even that of Yehowah, who you humans later came to call 'God'. Thirteen children of men fought against Divine Providence, and the world, that which was deemed worthless with humans trying to prove that they were capable of evolving, of growing, was left in this state. Had they not rebelled, the world you know would cease to exist."

Issei's eyes narrowed. Why hadn't he heard of this before? And a world that would cease to exist unless they improved or growed? "When you talk about the world ceasing to exist..." he said, a slow conclusion beginning to form. "Are you talking about The Void?"

"Exactly." The blonde smiled. "The one holding the Authority brought judgement upon the world by allowing ti to be consumed by the Void. Everything it becomes reduced to nothingness. At the end of judgement, the thirteen humans won, however, the world was damaged beyond repair. So, without anyother choice, the world was reset."

"Reset?"

Something in Issei's mind clicked. That scenario... it was just like...

"The one behind the judgement..." Louise continued with a neutral tone. "The one who sits atop the Heavenly Throne, dictating the lives of humans, Devils, Angels, and Fallens as a whole... All is within that being. Those thirteen humans triumphed, and slew her. With irreversible damage done to the world, the only recourse was to reverse the clock."

Louise looked at Issei with a knowing smile. "Quite similar to what happened to you and your friends with the Triangulum, isn't it?"

"how...How the hell do you know about that?!" issei demanded. Jut who was this man? How could he possibly know all that?!

"let's just say...your actions have more observers than you realize..."

"W-what?"

"Do you understand the full weight of your actions, Hyoudou-dono?" Louise asked, his eyes bearing a suddenly cold, frosty edge that nearly made Issei take a step back. "Like those before you, you have chosen to defy Divine Providence, but unlike them, you fell... And now, here you stand, once again, at the very beginning of everything. The only difference is..." he bared a dark, unsettling grin. "You're trials will be even harder. The False God has seen you, and he will try to erase your existence."

"Even the Eternal Youth has discovered your presence, of the dragon that sleeps within you, and he shall continue to watch until you have grown, until you have become powerful."

"Eternal Youth...?...Just who the hell are you, Louise Cypher?!" issei shouted, but paused as he said the letters name. Louise Cypher...if you said them quickly, it sounds almost like...

"As I said, depending on your actions, I am either an enemy, an ally, or a neutral party." the blonde answered, a playful smile on his face. "I have no intention of bringing you harm, Hyoudou-dono. If at all anything... I wish to see how far you will go."

Issei frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I've always had an interest in humans... After all, look how far you've come and grown. In the past, you were unintelligent, only just learning how to walk. Now, look at where you stand... In the midst of a war unlike anything you have ever seen, wielding power beyond your wildest imagination, and once again defying Divine Providence."

What took Issei by surprise was the giant, bright smile on Louise's face, a face that did not befit someone with such power. It was... almost warming to see it, as if he were in a state of cloud nine. "I truly do admire you humans... Children of unlimited potential. I understand Alcor's desire to see you continue to thrive and shine brilliantly."

This man...he was unlike anything he had encountered. Even the Gods like Loki had nothing on him. "wait...Alcor...? Who's that?"

"Ah, pardon. You know him as the Anguished One, yes?"

At this, Issei froze. The Anguished One...the white haired guy they met back in the previous world?! His desire was similar to this man's...? But there was a thought that plagued Issei.

"...Tell me...is this Alcor...one of them? The Triangulum, or part of whatever this authority thing is?"

"He is similar to them, but not quite." Louise shook his head. "He was among the servants of the being who began the first trial set upon humanity... A Sword to the Administrator, Polaris."

"Administrator...? Polaris...?"

"The Administrator is the one being that is possession of the Authority. And Polaris was the administrator that was defeated by the Thirteen Humans. However, because of her absence, a new Administrator was needed. Thus, the Triangulum."

Issei's eyes widened in shock. There had been another Administrator before Arcturus?!

"Each Administrator possesses a blade to command." Louise clarified for him. "For Arcturus, it is the Triangulum. For Polaris, it was the Septentriones. Dubhe, Merak, Phecda, Megrez, Alioth, Mizar, Benetnasch, and finally Alcor... They were Polaris' Swords of Divine Providence. And yet, Alcor was the only one to possess a fondness for humans as a whole. He granted them fire, knowledge, and culture alongside the Grigori. He helped them build villages, cities, empires, nations... truly, it was a marvelous sight."

Issei was still trying to take all of this in...so the reason why humanity was able to evolve and forge great covilizations was because of alcor?

"...Wait, hold on!" he shouted, suddenly recalling something. "Are you telling me that Alcor's Prometheus or something?!"

"Well, technically speaking, that was how humans perceived him." Louise shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "And if you want to get even more technical, Prometheus is still keeping the world up on his shoulders. He often gripes about it sometimes to whoever he talks with."

'Ain't that the truth...' Ddraig sweat dropped. 'Had the pleasure if meeting him before. He practically invented the term "chatterbox" today!'

"By the way, Hyoudou-dono."

"E-eh?"

Louise Cypher's voice turned serious once more. "You should realize that there will be several divergences present in resetting the world. And a lot more beings like myself have been keeping an eye on you in all the previous worlds."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"You'll know in time...Also...I would be wary of the Blue Dragon if I were you..."

"Blue Dragon?" Issei frowned. "Do you... mean Miyako-chan?"

"Got it in one, Hyoudou-dono!" Louise congratulated, clapping his hands. "Hai, hai! She'll be quite the character to look out for."

"wait...what do you mean I need to watch out for Miyako-chan? How does she play in all of this...?!"

"Ah, ah, ah...that would be telling. I can't give you all the answers, now can I?" he wagged a finger. "although, I would also be worried about your crimson partner, as he will be going through a lot as well soon enough."

'What the hell does that mean?!' Issei thought, his teeth gnashing together. Honestly, how does this bastard go to charismatic, mysterious, and charming one moment, and then cryptic, synical, and annoying the next?!'

"Also, one more thing."

Issei's frustration and confusion vanished when he heard the sudden seriousness in Louise's voice, his tone deadly and sharp, almost like a blade.

"If you come across the incarnations of death, do not take them lightly." he said, turning to face Issei. His face looked cold and menacing, especially with the way his eyes were positioned. The cap had been lowered slightly, leaving the eyes to possess a near deadly glare. "Otherwise... You will die."

Issei was now trembling. While it was barely noticeable, it was still present. There was something within that mans words that sparked a sense of fear and dread within him. Incarnations of death...? What the hell did he mean? Finally calming himself, he asked. "Wh-what...what do you mean by that...?"

"You will know soon enough." Louise cryptically as he stood up, flashing a dark smile of amusement. "After all... The Musician of Death will arrive to play the tune of despair, and following him shall be the False God."

He dipped his hat to the boy, his coldness and dark menace vanishing, with a kind smile appearing in it's place. "Well, until we meet again, Hyoudou-dono." he said cheerfully, patting the boy on the shoulder and taking his leave. Issei was left there, stunned with dread creeping up behind him.

'A Musician... of death...? False God...?' he thought, unable to decipher behind the meaning of those words before whirling around. "W-wait!"

Louise Cypher was gone, as if he were never there in the first place.

* * *

Miyako bit her lip, her back against the church. "That man clearly knows too much."

"Indeed..." Tiamat voiced her opinion. "Not only about the Triangulum, but he possessed knowledge about Polaris, the Administrative Authority, and Alcor. In addition, while his power was masked, it was definitely tremendous. He is definitely not an average being..."

"What I wish to know is... Who was he referring to when he mentioned these 'spectators'?"

"Who knows...?" Tiamat shrugged. "But from the sound of things...probably beings that are similar to him."

"Either way, he knows entirely too much." Miyako said bitterly, feeling as if everything she had been planning for the last year was starting to be for nothing. She didn't know anything about this Louise Cypher character, and even more than that, he was aware of the previous Administrator, the Fiends... and possibly her own true nature. "We need to keep an eye on him."

"Just be careful, Miyako." the Chaos Karma Dragon advised. "Even with the power you have, along with mine, it would hardly be a match against something like him."

"I know..."

That much was evident. Louise Cypher hid his power well, but the sheer amount of it completely trumped hers. It was almost as if he possessed the strength that surpasses Arcturus...

And that truly terrified her. And if there were more beings like him, beings with power surpassing even Divine Providence...

She shook her head to clear such thoughts. Even though she should be cautious, she couldn't let such matters cloud her mind with fear. SHe needed to be level headed and focused in order to complete her agenda. Humanity depends on it.

'So far, I've found three of those with the Administrative Authority.' she thought. 'Issei Hyoudou, Kiba Yuuto, and Koneko Toujou. Chances are likely that those within the Occult Research Club also possess it. Still... why only Devils?'

"Who knows? You can never really understand what goes through the head of a being that isn't human anyway, like Alcor. Although, he does have the best interest of humans in mind."

"I know he does..." Miyako nodded in agreement before a frown came across his features. "Even still, I can't fathom why he wouldn't go along with my plan. It has the least sacrifices, so there shouldn't be a problem."

"Miyako." Tiamat said, her tone quiet and serious, her voice speaking volumes of wisdom. "Sometimes, what one perceives as a perfect ideology is also a false one."

* * *

Issei wasn't sure whether to feel happy, amused... or nervous.

"Um, K-Koneko-chan?"

"Yes, Ise-kun?"

"...You do realize everyone is staring at us, right?"

"...Yes."

"...Could you maybe... l-let go of my arm?"

"...No" the Nekomata replied, nuzzling against his arm with a faint blush against her cheeks. This action caused many of the students to gape, unsure whether they were dreaming, hallucinating, or perhaps both. Of course, the two having the biggest reaction were...

"ISSSSSSSEEEEEEEEIIIIIIiII!"

The cry came from the now Perveted Duo, who were running up the teen in question with fury burning in there eyes. Issei sighed as he knew what they were planning.

They were trying to jump him and attack him again.

He didn't even look them in the eye as he lifted up his foot, and slammed it forward.

The Duo smashed up against his shoe, their feet literally flying up in their before they came crashing down to the ground. Kiba chuckled. "They're as amusing as always." he said with a grin.

"I-I-Issei!" Motohama shot up, his face bruised. Matsuda was still in the process of getting up, his nose crunched up with blood rolling down the nostrils. "W-what the hell is going on?! Why are you hanging out with Koneko-chan and that damned Bishounen!"

"S-spill you traitorous bastard!"

Kiba smiled brightly, which caused the girls to nearly faint, though what he said shocked everyone. "We're friends, of course."

Koneko only added fuel to the fire. "...He's my boyfriend. Duh."

Cue the screams of disbelief in 3...2...1...

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...?!" the outburst from all students within listening range seemed to shake the school. Yet none of it seemed to perturb Issei, Kiba, or Koneko.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-what the hell you mean, boyfriend?!"

"D-don't tell me that the person you were committed to was...!"

"yeah...Koneko-chan. Why do you ask?"

"DAMMIT!"

Suddenly, the two perverts were on all fours, anime-style tears flowing down their faces. Everyone that saw this sweat-dropped, including the three friends. "This is unfair!"

"Why does HE get the mascot of Kuoh?!"

"Well, maybe, if you actually stopped peaking at girls everyday, you'd get a girlfriend." Issei replied as the they moved past the Perverted Duo and made their way to the school.

Unfortunately, while they were reaching their classes, they could hear the whispers that were being muttered by all the students.

"so his girlfriend is Koneko-chan?"

"I thought he stopped being a pervert."

"he did...and from the looks of things, I think Koneko chan was the one who confessed to him."

"eh...? Really?"

"I don't believe this! The guy's friends with the prince?!"

"Was Kiba-sama the one who purified him of his perverted ways?!"

"That lucky bastard...!"

Issei sighed once more. Really, what is with people and gossip? He was really starting to get tired of this...

"Looks like you've become quite popular now, Ise." Kiba chuckled. "Still, what made you stop being a pervert? Did you give up your dream of becoming a Harem King?

"Nope." the brunette replied. "Hey, I may not be a pervert anymore, but I still like more than one girl." As he said this, he ruffled Koneko's head and scratched her behind the ears, which blended well with her hair. As a result, the small girl released a delighted purr. "So I still got a dream to aim for."

"I see... by the way, how did your parents react to finding out your no longer a pervert?"

Issei let out a nervous chuckle. "Funny story behind that..."

(Flashback)

"Issei?" his mother called out from the living room, holding a pot of stew in her hands. "Dinner's ready!"

"One sec!" he called back. "Oh, by the way, Ma?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Do you have a lighter or a blowtorch I can borrow?"

"Eh? Why? You're not planning on burning something are you?"

"yeah, I am..."

His mother frowned deeply, setting the pot of stew down on the table and going up to her son's room. "And just what are you planning on... burn..." she trailed off when she saw the state of his room.

Issei's room was practically a heaven for perverts, considering he was one himself. Ranging from ecchi to hentai to actual honest-to-god PORN, his room was nothing less than a den of lust and impurity and indecency.

However... there was none of it anywhere. No videos, no games, no posters, not a trace of them left. The owner of this room was kneeling on the floor, currently packing away something in a box.

Scratch that, ten boxes. All of them were marked: BURN TO ASHES

"...Issei?"

"Yeah, mom?"

"...why is everything have in your room gone? And why are you burning those boxes...?"

"it's like I said...I'm going to be burning my ero stuff. I don't really need them, now do I?"

His mother blinked. Once, twice, three times.

Then, she shouted over her shoulder, "Honey! Do we have a blowtorch?!"

(End of Flashback)

"And after that, instead of stew, we went out for sushi."

"wow...sounds like it was pretty interesting." Kiba commented. "but are you sure you don't regret burning them...? I mean...you had them for years."

"yeah, but it doesn't matter anymore..."

"...Non-perverted Ise is the best kind of Ise." Koneko commented.

"haha! Isnt that the truth?"

"Gee, thanks..." Issei said sarcastically before laughing as well, scratching the back of his neck.

Unbeknownst to the three, two familiar figures were watching them, one being none other than Rias Gremory, while the other had short black hair, glasses sitting atop the bridge of her nose.

"You were not kidding when you mentioned they had changed since that event." Sona Sitri said, pushing up her glasses. "It's as if they've known him for nearly all of their life."

"indeed. And while I'm glad for them to be happy like this...this sudden change is quite curious..." Rias voiced.

"Yes, indeed." Sona nodded her head. "Perhaps it has to do with that strange dream of us all being killed?" she offered. "Nearly all of us, including Saji, who was only just reincarnated, had that dream, but it was three months ago."

"The same time as the rest of us." Rias noted. "And it all centers around this Arcturus being..."

"You said that Kiba said it was part of the Spring Triangle, along with Denebola and Spica. Do you think those beings were not of this Earth if that were to be the case?"

"To be honest, I don't know what to think." the red-haired Devil answered. "What I wish to know is... Why does it all center around that boy?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Sona shrugged. "But...it seems to be worth keeping an eye on him. We may be able to discover more about the matter if we do."

"Well, given Yuuto's and Koneko's closeness to him, it shouldnt be too difficult."

"Perhaps..." Sona nodded before she asked the billion dollar question that had been plaguing both her mind, and her friend's. "Also, when exactly did those two suddenly become an item? Moreover, why is Toujou dating a member of the Perverted Trio?"

"A former member of the Trio you mean..." Rias corrected. "He declared himself to be a reformed pervert over three months ago. He even did something better with his time and joined the martial arts club."

"E-eh?" the student council president blinked, clearly not expecting that. "And why didn't I hear of this sooner?"

"Given recent events, you were probably busy." she teased. "And in regards to Koneko's sudden newfound affection to him... I'm not sure how to explain it. In fact, I'm not sure how it happened."

"It must have been during that train accident." Sona guessed. "They were very lucky. More than thirty people were killed when the train collided with the station."

"What exactly caused it in the first place?"

"We're currently looking into it... but what I can tell you is that it was definitely not the work of humans."

"You mean..." Her expression grew tense. "...That it was the work of one of them?!"

"It's still uncertain if any of the Fallen had a hand in this, or any of the other factions. For what we know, it was not caused by normal methods." Sona explained.

"Also, there are no signs of Fallen activity." she also added. "Nor the workings of a Devil. For now, we're under the assumption of it being caused by a party outside the Three Factions."

"I see..."

"Rias, what do you intend do to about that boy?"

"Huh?"

"If that dream was any indication, Issei Hyoudou obviously possesses a Sacred Gear. No, even more than that, he wields a Longinus. Saji required me to use only four pawns, but that boy... I think it would take all the ones you have to reincarnate him."

Rias sighed. "To be honest... I don't know what to do." she confessed to her friend. "Akeno has teased me quite a bit about it, but... In the dream, he tried to protect me... Even more than that, he tried to protect all of us."

"Yes...I noticed that as well..." Sona nodded. "It's strange, we don't know him...but in that dream, he seemed to have cherished all of us."

"Hai." the girl smiled. "It's strange... whenever I look at him, I have this strange feeling, almost like a warmth spreading all across my chest."

"Really now?" the Sitri heiress mused, a smile on her face as she pushed up her glasses again. "Don't tell me your actually falling in love with him?"

"Who can say?"

* * *

"Master, did you truly think it wise to make contact with the Red Dragon Emperor?"

Louise sat on a bench in a nearby park, not far away from the church, his legs crossed over one another while his hands laid folded on the lap. He smiled slightly, looking at his companion. To ordinary humans, he appeared to be a roguish looking man with wild black hair and dark red eyes, wearing a black leather jacket with a spiked collar around his neck. Underneath the jacket was a tiger-stripped shirt, and a pair of worn slacks.

"Do you disagree with my actions, Beelzebub?"

"I do not." The being shook his head. "I was merely voicing my opinion about this course of action...revealing so much so soon. If he were to learn much of this information right now...It may lead to implications in the future."

"Maybe...but that's what makes it interesting..."

"I fail to understand, Master."

"Hyoudou-dono is just like Hibiki Kuze, don't you see?" the blonde haired man chuckled, amusement flickering in his eyes. "He defies Divine Providence... No, he defies the divine order of the universe itself. Sometimes, it just scares me to see how far humanity has come, in such a short time. If God were still alive, he would be trembling with rage to see his so-called 'precious' children being able to make their destinies for themselves."

"Are you sad that you can no longer face God, Master?" Beelzebub asked curiously. "You wished to defeat him, back before all of this began."

"I did indeed wish to destroy him..." Louise sighed. "Sadly, Kokabiel stole my prize when he made the first actual respectable move by sealing 'it' away."

"That action surprised me. I did not think the Great Will would actually attempt such a thing, simply to protect all living creatures... Devils included."

"I know...And because of that feat...he was killed so easily..." Louise frowned. "Really...Sealing away the Apocalypse Beast...What a fool...If it were simply sealed, there will exist the possibility of it being unsealed...even if milennia have past, a foolish being would step up to the task."

"You mean your descendent?"

"That fool is no child of mine." Louise harumphed. "He is simply a hound that seeks glory." He sighed. "A change of subjects, Beelzebub. What is the current status of the False God?"

"He is on the move even as we speak." Beelzebub stated. "Slowly, he is gathering his forces."

"I see..." the being said, his tone cold. "When God had fallen from this world, the false spirit tried to assume control of Heaven, and was thus ousted, cast away into the realm between worlds. Even now, he still foolishly believes that he controls all of creation, and that it should follow his so-called 'will'..." Louise shook his head. "Truly, he is an abomination. Even still, I can't help but wonder if he will serve as the one who awakens him."

"Awaken who, Master?" Beelzebun inquired.

The demon gave a fiendish grin, and his odd-colored eyes glowed. "The dragon who's scales are seeped in blood."

19h ago"Wait, you mean...?!"

The grin only increased. "If there is one thing that can truly rival that of the Divine Providence... it is the Crimson Emperor who stole His principles of domination." Louise threw his head back, laughing. "I am truly looking forward to it..."

He pressed a hand to his face in sheer amusement. Truly...the events unfolding would be even more exciting than the 7 days of Judgement with Polaris.

He feels fortunate to witness all of this action.

"I look forward to the day when this world is drowned in the depths of Crimson Purgatory!"


	5. Episode 4: The Days of Judgement(Part 1)

**A collaboration between myself and Code-Emperor07, the author of many fantastic words, such as Fractured Existence and Tokyo Ghoul: The One-Eyed Swordsman, yada yada yada... Might be rude, but I am not one for foreplay.**

 **Well, boys, we're gonna get one really crazy chapter. To be honest, I think this is kind of rushing things... but me and Code just want this fic to get crazy. Needless to say, some ideas will be cut from what we originally had, but we hope you enjoy this. With that in mind, let us start the next chapter!  
**

* * *

 **Episode 4: The Days of Judgement (Part I)  
**

* * *

"Okay, can I ask why you decided to come over for dinner?" Issei deadpanned, staring at Koneko and Kiba as they walked behind them. The sky was already turning orange, a sign that nightfall was not far off.

As Issei had said earlier, both Devils had decided to stay over at his house for the day, and also to mooch off of him for food... of course, there was also another reason, one that was tasked by them from their King. "Orders from Buchou to learn more about you, considering you have information regarding the Triangulum." the blonde Knight answered with a smile. "Plus, it's been a while since I last met your parents. I haven't had any of her delicious cooking in so long!"

Koneko nodded vigorously. "...Her cooking is awesome."

The brunette sweat-dropped. "So, basically, you're mooching off of my parents for food using Buchou's orders as an excuse?"

"Pretty much." Both Devils answered in unison, causing Issei to face-fault

"Ah, geez...You know that they won't remember you, right?"

"Won't be a problem." Kiba assured him. "They'll probably be crying tears of joy knowing you have a girlfriend and a friend who isn't a pervert."

Issei couldn't help but laugh at that. "Well, you got me there." he replied. "Although, Motohama and Matsuda have been so annoying lately, ever since they found out me and Koneko-chan are dating... and also accusing me of going to the other side when they found out I'm friends with you."

"Not my fault you're friends with us."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Issei smiled before what happened yesterday returned to his mind. "Oh, yeah, that's right. Hey, have either of you guys met this weird guy called Louise Cypher?"

This question caused both devils to pause in through. Louise...Cypher...They never heard of such a name...yet why does it sound so familiar?

"...I don't think I have. But it sounds familiar for some reason." Kiba answered.

"Why do you ask?" the Nekoshou asked, tilting her head.

So Issei told them about his encounter with the man in the church, about this man bearing a personality similar to the Anguished One, yet also becoming dark and cryptic, giving them hints. He also explained the previous trials set on humans by the hands of the Administrator Polaris, along with the true origins of the Anguished One, Alcor.

"Wait, what?" Kiba's eyes widened in alarm. "Are you saying that before the Triangulum, there was something else that wanted to destroy all life in existence?!"

"No, not quite." Issei shook his head. "That Cypher said that the Septentriones were testing humanity to see if they were still capable of evolving. And apparently, this Polaris was their leader, just like Arcturus was."

"Testing humanity...?...But it only sounds like the Septentriones were no different as they caused mass destruction."

"That's what I thought as well. But apparently, a group of humans actually defeated them and proved to Polaris that humanity had the potential."

"...Really?" Koneko inquired. "Who were they?"

"Dunno." Issei shook his head. "Cypher mentioned there were thirteen of them. They defeated Polaris, but because the damage left behind by the Void, they had to regress the world. Although, it still left some scars."

Kiba and Koneko what he was referring to. In fact, they were sure that the damage he spoke of was known by all beings.

It had happened out of the blue, no one truly realized what had happened. What they did know, however, was that a calamity they had longed forgotten had passed, leaving behind only irreversible damage. It was a world-wide shock, parts of cities disheveled and torn away, replaced with the ocean sea. Even the 104 crossing in Shibuya, a famous gathering place, was ripped apart, leading the way for the ocean to settle in.

"So, that's how the damage happened..." Kiba muttered idly. "Although, from the state of things, it seems like they couldn't fully repair the damage."

"Hey, it's better than Japan or other countries being left behind with so little landmass left." Issei pointed out. "Still... Why was this Alcor guy so bent on helping humans? He's one of those Septentrione things, yet he was helping us out..."

"From the sound of things, it appears that he was the only Septentrione with a conscious will. My guess is that he became interested in humans and tried to measure their potential." Kiba hypothesized.

"Maybe...but it all seems strange."

"...So, what's this about Incarnations of Death?" the Nekoushou asked, frowning. "Are they reapers?"

"I dunno." the reformed pervert shook his head. "But, if the way Cypher talked about them means anything, they're definitely not something we want to face anytime soon."

"I agree." Kiba nodded. With everything that happening right now, that's the LAST thing I wanna do."

"Still, Musician of Death..." Kiba folded his arms. "Who could that be referring to? Another demon, like Rakshasa? Or something else?"

"...Most likely...something worse." Koneko added.

"I hope not." Issei stated. "I'd rather not have to deal with anything remotely related to Death anytime soon! I mean, we have to deal with the Triangulum soon!"

"True..." Kiba nodded before smiling. "But, we're stronger now than we were before we met you the first time around. Also, we have Demons with us."

"Yeah, but still..." Issei sighed. "I hope I get reincarnated soon, ya know? I really do miss the wings!"

"That?" the blonde Knight gave a knowing grin. "Or do you miss hanging out with Buchou?"

"That too!" Issei immediately replied without hesitation. He greatly missed being with his loved one. Even though she didn't remember him...he still wanted to be with her.

"...Playboy." Koneko gave him a mock-glare, while Issei pouted.

"Not my fault the girls in my life made me fall for them." he told her before ruffling her hair and scratching her hidden ears. "And you're one of them, so you're also partly to blame for this playboy!"

"...No fair senpai..." Koneko pouted. But she purred while feeling her ears scratched. She really was like a kitten.

Kiba couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. "So, can we expect a make-out session anytime soon, or do we get to starve?" he asked, causing the two to blush heavily. "I dunno about you, but I'm hungry."

"Sheesh, fine!" the brunette scowled. "Seriously, remind me again, why am I friends with you?!"

"Cause you love me."

"Gah! Don't say weird stuff like that! Stupid priiiiince!"

Kiba just chuckled as the trio continued on the path towards Issei's home.

* * *

Elsewhere, at the top of the Sky Tower, a construction that had been built recently that eventually became the major tourist hotspot in Kuoh, a young man sat atop one of the railings at the very top, his hands behind his head, and his dull red eyes staring blankly at the darkening sky above him. He was dressed in a gray sweater bearing a green hoodie, eight-bit demon graphics portrayed along his sleeves, and black shorts that reached below his knees, along with a pair of tennis sneakers. His hair was short, only barely touching the nape of his neck, and remained sternly at the hairline with only a little bang hanging over his forehead.

"So boring..." the boy said in a deadpan tone. "The Triangulum, the Devils... It's not worth any of my time."

"Shura-sama..." a young, muffled voice spoke off to the side. The boy turned to see a demon stationed not far from him, adorned in white armor with a scarf wrapped around his neck, his skin like snow and his black hair cut into a bowl. In his hand was a spear. "I fail to see how this situation is boring in the least. After all, man now faces another trial, this time hellbent on obliterating all of life... and in addition to that, the False God has begun his own war."

The young man, known as the Hito-Shura, sighed. "It's not that I find this whole situation boring, Setanta..." he said to his companion. "I find everything in general to be boring, especially because we aren't allowed to meddle in Issei Hyoudou's affairs unless our benefactor gives us approval."

Aug 15"Well...that I won't deny, Shura-sama." Setanta replied. "But there is a chance that we will be told to intervene when the time comes."

"...Maybe." the Demi-Fiend closed his eyes. "Even still, I doubt he'll be able to face the full wrath of that pathetic imposter without giving into his dragon's full power."

"Are you referring to...?"

"Who do you think I'm talking about? Yes, him!"

"With all due respect, Shura-sama..." Setanta said slowly. "Will Issei Hyoudou even be able to withstand the Welsh Dragon's full power? He is not a Devil at this time."

"Well, unless he does what Vali Lucifer had managed to accomplish, he's pretty much screwed." the Demi-Fiend stated bluntly. "While on the subject of our benefactor's descendent, how is it that he has managed to stay hidden so long?"

"I do not think it is a matter of staying hidden." his life-long friend said, earning a confused eyebrow. "I believe it may have something to do with the Akashic Record, provided the Septentrione Alcor has indeed access it."

"So you're saying that Alcor is responsible?"

"It is a possibility, but not a definite one."

"Huh..." the Demi-Fiend said simply before looking back up at the sky. "Still... It's a wonder why this world even still exists..." A look of bitterness flashed across his face. "Issei Hyoudou... Why is it that you're friends are still alive, and mine are..."

"Shura-sama?"

"...Nothing." the demon said, sighing heavily. "It's nothing, Seta... Nothing at all."

* * *

Issei felt his eyebrow twitch violently as he stared at the sight in front of him. 'Ddraig?'

'Yeah, partner?'

'...were my parents always this bad?'

His gaze was focused on his parents swarming his two friends that he had brought home. His dad was shaking hands with Yuuto in a vigorous manner while Koneko was being coddled by his mother.

"It's very nice to meet you, Kiba-kun!" his father said, stars literally surrounding him as he shook the boy's hand up and down. "It's always refreshing to see Ise-kun making new, non-perverted friends! You're not a pervert, right?"

"As far as I know, nope." Kiba smiled charmingly at the man. "And it's nice to meet you as well, Hyoudou-san."

"Please! Call me Touji!"

"Uwaaah!" his mother gushed, fawning over Koneko. "You are just soooo adorable! I never thought my boy could snag such a wonderful girl! Welcome to the family!"

"...Nice to meet you." Koneko replied, not at all bothered being smothered. She had been through this once before like the other girls when Issei's parents learned that the girls had become his girlfriends. It sometimes made the Rook wonder how they could easily accept their son having a harem, but then chalked it up to them glad that Issei was finally no longer single and had the possibility of having children with them. In truth, the thought had crossed her mind, but given the low birth rates with Devils in the first place, especially Purebloods like Rias, it kind of put a damper on her thoughts. Even still, she didn't mind being a mother in the future.

So long as Issei didn't get any more girls. Competition was fierce enough as is.

Especially with girls like Rias and Akeno. She needed all the opportunities she can get. She was not going to lose this one. Not this time.

Issei sighed in irritation, face-palming. "Geez, you two are the most embarrassing parents on the face of the planet!" he shouted at them, his face painted pink. "And Kaa-san, will you PLEASE stop cuddling Koneko-chan?!"

"But I can't help it!" his mother replied back, still gushing over the small girl. "She's just adorable! You really snagged a cute one, Ise!"

"..." The white haired girl didn't respond as his mother tightened the hug a little bit.

"Can you please stop that...? It's pretty embarrassing!"

"Kyoko, I think you've embarrassed our son long enough." Touji said to his wife. The woman pouted, and reluctantly let the girl go, much to her pleasure. "Haha, sorry about that... It's just, the only friends our son has had were... how do I put it...?"

"You mean a jock interested in little girls and an otaku who can name a girl's three sizes?" he offered. "I know Ise's friends myself, and as of lately, they've become something of an annoyance when they found out Ise was friends with me... and even more so when they earned he and Koneko-chan were dating."

"Is that right? Well, I wish you all the best of luck in ignoring them. They can be quite irritating."

"Ain't that the truth..." Issei muttered.

"Well, the annoying boys aside...we're so happy that you made better friends, Issei."

"Tell me about it." Issei smiled. "So, what's for dinner anyway?"

"We're having Beef roast with mashed potatoes and mixed vegetables."

Instantly, drool began to flow from Koneko's lips. "...Beef?"

"Oh boy." Kiba smiled weakly. "I know that look..."

'Looks like the boys won't be getting any dinner.' Ddraig harked, laughing in the recess of Issei's mind while said boy was growing annoyed with his partner.

"Ddraig... Shut up."

* * *

"Irina?"

The brown haired girl snapped out of her deep thinking upon her friend's voice. "Yes, Xenovia?"

"Are you okay? You seemed to have spaced out."

"It-it's nothing, really!" the Japanese exorcist said, a slight blush on her face. "I-I just got a text from my friend Issei!"

"Issei?" Xenovia asked curiously, raising an eyebrow. For some reason, she felt as if she should know that name, but ignored it for now. It was rare for her partner to speak with her friends, usually spending her time training and seeing them in person when she was given the opportunity. "I take it he's the one you saw die in the dream?"

"Y-yes..." Irina nodded sadly before a bright smile appeared on her face. "He was asking me when I might be able to visit him again!"

"He did? What did you tell him?"

"I told him I might be able to visit sometime near summer, if the Lord allows it!" Irina replied with a bright smile. "I wonder if he will even recognize me! He probably still thinks of me as a boy!"

That confused Xenovia, causing her to frown. "Why would he think you are a man? You are most definitely a woman, if you have these." she gestured to their womanly gifts. "How could he not know that you are a woman?"

"It's kinda because when I was young, I was a tomboy." the girl answered sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. "I sort of acted like one too before we left for here."

"I still don't get it. Despite how you acted, how could he still not know you were a girl?" Xenovia asked, still confused.

"W-well, that's...!"

"Ah, there you two are."

The two girls instantly stood straighter when they heard that voice, turning to the owner. Her beauty was great, perhaps on par with even the Archangel Gabriel, adorned in the garb that all Exorcists wore. "Griselda-sensei." Irina bowed her head in respect alongside Xenovia.

"Lady Griselda."

"Where did you two wander off to? I've been looking all over for you."

"Gomen, Griselda-sama." Irina apologized, bowing again. "I was dealing with, er... p-personal matters."

"Personal...?" Griselda raised an eyebrow, but then shook her head. "Never mind. The two of you are to come with me. The Pope has addressed all Exorcists to attend a meeting immediately."

"Really?" What's going on?" Irina questioned. This sort of even almost never happens. The situation must be dire if it were.

"You will be debriefed when we get there. Let us go."

The two Exorcists nodded, and followed the older woman out of the room, and into the halls of the Vatican. "Lady Griselda..." Xenovia called out. "If all Exorcists are being called forth by the Pope, does that also include other Excalibur and Holy Sword users?"

"Correct." Griselda nodded. "As it stands now, every Exorcist, regardless of rank, is being called in. And as I'm you know, for them to be called in by the Pope himself... The situation will be quite serious."

"Why? What is going on?"

"More will be explained at the meeting."

The girls left it at that, and traveled in silence. Although, Irina and Xenovia were whispering to each other, their voices hush. "What do you think is going on?" Irina asked her friend. "It must be really bad if every Exorcist the Church has is being called in."

"I do not know." Xenovia replied. "However, whatever the case may be, it is the Pope who is calling for all of us. That alone should tell you how serious this must be."

"Yeah but...I'm really curious now!"

"Quiet, both of you."

The female exorcists immediately complied to Griselda's request.

* * *

"I can't believe you nearly ate all of the Beef Roast..." Issei sweat-dropped as he plopped on his bed, Kiba taking a seat at the chair placed near his desk, and Koneko taking her place at his lap. "Seriously, where do you put it all? Your legs and fists?"

"...What?" the Nekoshou asked, genuinely confused. "Meat is good."

"Ise does have a point, though." Kiba sweat-dropped. "How in the world can you eat so much meat, and still look so thin?"

"...Fast metabolism." Koneko answered simply. Both males shook their heads; one in amusement, one in exasperation.

"Anyway, all that aside, it's great seeing your parents again." Kiba said wistfully. "I have to admit, I had almost forgotten how lively they can be."

"You're telling me." Issei sighed. "The last time Kaa-san that affectionate was when Asia-chan first started living here."

"Oh, that's right...she hasn't arrived here yet."

"Yeah. She's not due to be here for several more weeks."

"Speaking of arriving..." Kiba's eyes became deadly serious, looking at his friend. "Issei... what will you do when that Fallen Angel comes after you?"

At this, Issei grew silent. His chin rested atop his folded hands. The upcoming event had been running through his mind for a long time now. But he was still unsure of how to deal with it. But one thing's for certain...he was going to save Asia!

"I dunno." he shrugged at last. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. I do know one thing though..."

Koneko looked up at him. "...What's that?"

"I'm gonna kick the shit out of Raynare for killing me last time!"

He exclaimed with a tightly clenched fist. He never forgave the crow for the shit she had put him through. He was not the helpless weakling he was before. He was stronger! He has power! And he has someone to protect!

Koneko and Kiba smiled together at their fellow soon-to-be Devil's attitude. No matter what time or era, whether he was human or Devil, Issei cared deeply for his friends, and always acted on his promises. It didn't matter what happened, he would protect his friends and family, hell he would face even the Apocalyptic Beast Trihexa itself to protect everyone he cherished!

[That's the spirit, Issei.] Ddraig spoke in approval. [I'm sure Lugh would quite agree with you.]

"I'm only speaking in earnest, Ddraig." Issei responded. "That crow hurt me...but the pain she put Asia through was much worse! Even though it hasn't happened yet...It's payback time!"

"Well, don't go overboard." Kiba said. "And remember, we have your back."

"...That crow is gonna pay." Koneko said in her usual bland tone, yet her face displayed the utmost seriousness. "Big time."

Issei smiled. "Thanks, you guys."

[Anyway, onto other matters...] Ddraig spoke. [It looks like we can finally use Balance Breaker, though the time limit has been reduced to thirty seconds.]

"Thirty seconds?!" the brunette gaped, sighing in depression. "Well... that's better than nothing, I guess."

[Ascalon is still gone, likely due to the fact that time has reversed to before you became a Devil, but in addition, Juggernaut Drive is accessible.]

"Wait, Juggernaut Drive?" Kiba frowned. "I thought that disappeared when you gained the Crimson Cardinal?"

[It did...but since time has regressed, so had Crimson Cardinal. The Boosted Gear's original ability was Juggernaut Drive, which is why he possesses it now rather than Crimson Cardinal.]

"Ah, I see..." Kiba nodded in understanding. "Juggernaut is useful... But, Issei's still human, isn't he? So wouldn't it be risky?"

[Indeed, it would.] the Welsh Dragon responded. [That's why it's best if we use it ONLY if we have no other choice.]

Issei nodded, thinking back to when he had first used that power. The image still haunted him, but it had been enough to leave behind a scar forever engraved in his heart.

He didn't want to feel like that ever again...It was just too painful.

The image was still burned in his mind. Even now, he could still see it. A beast adorned in crimson, as if having bathed in blood, battling a dragon of the purest silver, bearing shining blue wings.

...Wait...

"Ddraig, would it be possible to do what Vali managed to accomplish?"

[Huh? What do you mean?] The Dragon questioned.

"Remember?" Issei said. "Vali managed to use Juggernaut Drive, but he hadn't lost any of his life!"

Kiba and Koneko's eyes widened in realization. "Of course! The Empireo Juggernaut Drive!"

[Partner...that was only possible because he was able to beat back the madness of Juggernaut drive and make its power his own]

"Exactly, and what if we could do that?" Issei asked. "Would it be possible?"

[Maybe...but you have to remember...Vali was able to do so because of his massive innate capabilities, as well as his strong will. You would need both in order to execute it properly. If not...then you will fail.]

"Well, Ise's not lacking the strong will down." the blonde Knight said. "Although, because he's not a Devil yet, his capabilities are quite limited."

"...You could always find a way to silence the madness." Koneko suggested. "That's what Vali did."

[True, by suppressing the previous wielders' consciousness, it makes things easier, but given Issei's current abilities, it's doubtful.]

"Still, I'm not giving up!" Issei stated with a blazing look in his eyes. "If Vali can do it, so can I! I'm gonna show him once and for all who's the better Dragon Emperor here!"

[Hah! Spoken like a true dragon, partner!]

"Yeah! I'll show him! I'm more than just the Red Dragon Emperor...I'm the Crimson Dragon Emperor!" He claimed proudly.

Kiba broke out laughing, wiping a tear from his eye. "W-well, I see someone's starting to embrace who they are!" he said between laughs. "I think Issei being human a bit too long and training with Ddraig has started to make him inherit the characteristics of a dragon!"

Koneko merely smiled, nestling closer to her lover. "...I like Ise the way he is."

[And so do the rest of the girls, apparently.] Ddraig chuckled. [Still, if you really can manage to do what Vali accomplished, it will make you far stronger than what you thought possible. In fact, if we continue to grow stronger... I dare say we can challenge Great Red for his title.]

"Whoa, slow down buddy! That's aiming a bit high, don't you think?"

[Oh, please.] the Welsh Dragon rolled his eyes. [Don't tell you haven't thought about being the first of my hosts to take the title of True Crimson Emperor for yourself!]

"...Okay, you got me there." the boy admitted sheepishly. "But isn't Great Red supposed to be stronger than Ophis, and the only thing that can fight Trihexa? That means we're gonna train without end!"

[...Your point being...?] The Dragon questioned in confusion.

"...You know what?" Issei sighed. "Never mind. Seriousl! You are just as bad as Vali!"

"Uh... Ise?"

"What?"

"You do realize that are you are kind of the same way, right?"

Issei opened his mouth to retort...but too a moment to think. He pressed a hand to his chin in thought. Eventually...he came out of it. "...Huh...I guess I am."

"...Been hanging out with Vali too long." Koneko said simply.

Issei sighed, hanging his head low. "Gee, thanks, Koneko-chan..."

[At any rate, right now, you're able to hold up to twelve Boosts.] Ddraig stated. [In other words, you're at the level you were at when you first fought Riser Phenex.]

"Wait, seriously?!"

[Indeed. Now, if you were to regain your status as a Devil, you're power would increase expodentially. However, there is one slight problem with this, Issei.]

This caused the boy to frown. "Wait, what does that mean? What problem?"

[Do you recall how many Evil Pieces you took up?]

"Eight Pawns." Issei replied. "I was Buchou's only pawn. But, what does..." Realization slowly dawned on him. "Wait..."

[Yes. If you continue to grow stronger, Rias Gremory won't be able to reincarnate you, not unless she has a Mutation Piece in her possession.]

"Wait...What?!" Issei snapped up in shock. So...if he gets any stronger...Rias won't be able to reincarnated him?! Does that mean he'll have to stop his training?! What the hell is he going to do?!

"...Actually, that might still be possible." Kiba said after a long period of silence. "Ise, you know that Buchou has only eleven Evil Pieces left, right?"

"Y-yeah..." he replied shakily, still shocked by the revelation. "She still has eight Pawns, a Rook, Bishop, and a Knight."

"Well, Buchou wanted to mention this to you before, but given everything that's happened so quickly, I suppose I can't blame her for letting it slip from her mind."

"What?" Issei frowned. "What did she forget to tell me?"

"Ise..." Kiba smiled in reassurance. "Buchou has eight Mutation Pieces. All Pawns."

"..." Issei paused in shock. Eight mutation pieces...not one...but EIGHT?! How the hell was this possible?! He didn't think that that happened back in the old world! "...come again...?"

"...You can thank her siscon of a brother." Koneko told him. "He was given to sets of Evil Pieces, both Mutation sets. He gave one of them to Rias. That's why she was able to reincarnate Gaspy with a Bishop Mutation Piece."

"So...basically...no matter how much stronger I get...she'll still be able to reincarnate me?"

"Yep."

Issei was silent for a good long while before he let out a big whoop. "HALLELUJAH!"

* * *

"Well, they seem to be having fun." Miyako mused as she sat atop a nearby rooftop, her legs dangling over the edge. "So, he had already been reincarnated... I guess the theory of Alcor using the Astrolabe was correct after all."

[It's rather odd, however.] Tiamat noted. [Most of Ddraig's hosts have always been obsessed with power, but that boy... he's not like the rest.]

"I agree." Miyako nodded. "He doesn't seem to strive for power at all costs...rather...he wishes to get stronger to protect. He's definitely unlike the past generations of the Dragon Emperors."

[He's still just as ambitious as the rest of them, though.] the female Dragon giggled. [Surpassing Great Red, the True Crimson Emperor? That's quite the goal.]

"Hm, true..." the silver-haired girl nodded. "However, given that he possesses the Administrative Authority, it might be possible for him to obtain such a goal... provided he obtains the power necessary to do so. Still, I wonder..." She put a hand thoughtfully at her cheek. "Is it truly possible to tame the Juggernaut Drive?"

[Who knows...? None of Ddraig's past hosts were able to conquer it; they all fell into power craving madness. Then again, this host is unlike the others...so there is a chance.]

"However small it may be. Still... who is this Vali character?" Miyako pondered. "Issei had mistaken me for him, if I recall correctly. From the sounds of it, he is also a Dragon Emperor..."

[There are four Dragon Emperors, if you are to count Niddhog, who was sealed away millennia ago within Erasure Null.] Tiamat said. [The Black Dragon Emperor, the Red Dragon Emperor, the White Dragon Emperor, and lastly, the Blue Dragon Empress, who happens to be yours truly.]

"Also known as the Lightning Dragon, said to match even the Heavenly Dragons." her wielder giggled. "Still, only the Heavenly Dragons are capable of the Juggernaut, so perhaps this Vali is the White Dragon Emperor, the wielder of Divine Dividing."

[And from the sound of it, he managed to tame the madness and power of the Vanishing Dragon's full might.]

"Then if he had done it...it doesn't seem incorrect for Issei to believe he could do it as well." Miyako nodded.

[It's still possible. But who knows how powerful this Vali character was to accomplish such a thing?]

"True..."

[Miyako?]

"Hm?" the girl looked at her hip. While to most people, there was nothing truly there, only she was able to see the obsidian scabbard with dark, dazzling blue. "What is it, Tia?"

[If I may ask... are you starting to fall for the boy?]

"Don't be ridiculous." Miyako snorted. "As if I could find someone to love."

[I wonder about that...]

"The mere notion of it is ridiculous, Tia." Miyako denied. "Besides...I'm not destined for love anyway."

[Then, pray tell, why do you gaze at him so intently?] Tia teased her. [If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were turning into a stalker.]

That had gained the reaction the Chaos Karma Dragon had hoped. The mysterious girl blushed heavily, her cheeks tinging into a color that rivaled the crimson hair of the Gremory Clan. "Wh-what are you talking about?" she spluttered. "T-this is merely observation!"

[And why do you need to observe him for?] she continued her assault. [You are aware he possesses the Administrative Authority, and that those affiliated with Rias Gremory also bear the possibility of possessing it.]

"T-that is...!"

Aug 16[It looks to me that you have an ulterior motive in doing this...I believe you really are starting to fall for him~]

"Sh-shut up!"

[Heehee~ You are so easy to tease.] Tia giggled. [Still, I wouldn't exactly try to get close to him... yet.] Her tone shifted. What childish and teasing and gentle melody her voice gained was replaced with a fury that made men quake where they stood. [I still have a score to settle with my 'darling' husband...]

Miyako sighed. "I would ask why you still hold a grudge over the Welsh Dragon, but I think I already know the answer to that. Regardless, try to keep your temper under control, Tiamat." The silver-haired girl looked at the sky, her arms folded over her chest. "It won't be long before the Demiurge makes his move... But, why awaken now of all times?"

[Perhaps it's the result of the world being regressed.] Tiamat suggested. [Or it may have to due with our presence here. We were not present for the ordeal laid upon the Human World when the Triangulum descended the first time. That may have acted as a catalyst to him sturring, and the regression of the world has only just awoken him. By that theory, his power should still be relatively weak.]

"And yet his power will go far beyond that of even a Satan such as Ajuka Beelzebub or Falbium Asmodeaus." the girl's eyes narrowed. "Should Issei fight him... it will be a battle for dear life."

[On that I agree...However...given the proper window of time...defeating him should be possible.]

"Provided he manages to tame the Juggernaut Drive within that time." Miyako said. Afterwards, a smile spread across her face. "Crimson Dragon Emperor... Hm, that thought is interesting."

* * *

Griselda had not been joking when she said that all Exorcists had been gathered.

The meeting room was packed with every exorcist from the three Churches. Among these numbers include Vasco Strada, the previous wielder of Durandal, and Dulio Gelsado, the top Exorcist and wielder of the Longinus Zenith Tempest.

The room itself could house a football field, a giant circular room with chairs lined around in a circle, and a single podium in the center. Standing on that podium was a young man at the age of thirty, bordering on forty. His chocolate brown hair was swept back, his cheeks sunken, and his eyes squinted and narrowed, as if deep in thought. He wore majestic white robes, a golden sceptor in hand, and a giant white headdress atop his skull. Hung around his neck was a golden cross.

He was none other than Pope Hendrickson the Sixth, the most powerful man in Rome, and leader of the Vatican Church.

The clamor of side conversation stilled to silence as the Pope raised his hand in a signal to begin.

"...I thank you." the Pope spoke, his tone flat, yet also booming. "All of you... Those of you here are either those who stand and fight for us as human beings, protected by the powers that be... and also those blessed by the Holy Father." His eyes surveyed the crowd. "Those with exceptional strength... and those with skill."

"You honor us with your praise, Your Holiness." Vasco Strada said humbly. "However, pardon my abruptness, but why have we all been gathered?"

That was the question that plagued all their minds. Their curiousity craving why they were all summoned. This even has never happened before.

"...The details will be explained by Lord Raphael." the Pope explained, causing everyone's eyes to widen in complete shock. Even the senior Exorcists were floored. An Angel was present here? And not just any angel, but one of the Cardinal Archangels?

As if on cue, someone from the shadows, having stayed quiet, entered the room. Like the Archangels Michael and Gabriel, he was young with a handsome figure. Were it not for the fact that most of the female Exorcists were trained to keep their emotions checked, they would have let out a screech so loud it would awaken even the dead. He wore a sharp, dark suit with a buttoned shirt, the collar overturned with a button attached to it, bearing a golden wing on the left side. His hair was light brown, messy and unkempt, the fringe overshadowing his eyes. Beneath the bangs were a pair of soft, yellow orbs. As proof of his station, he bore brilliant, shining white wings and a golden halo over his head.

Truly, without a doubt, he was the Archangel, and Healer of God, Raphael.

"It is an absolute honor for us to be graced by your presence, Raphael-sama." The Pope bowed in respect. The others exorcists did the same. To be in the presence of one of the Cardinal Archangel's is a blessing in itself. But this also signaled the coming of dire times if Raphael had visited them personally.

"Please rise..." The Healer of God requested in a strong yet smooth voice.

The followers of God did as they were told, standing back up. Raphael's eyes appeared soft, but they also possessed a tension that could not be explained. "For all Exorcists of God-no... for the three Churches to come together, this alone should tell you what sort of ill omen is upon us." Raphael said, his voice still gentle, yet also harboring the same tension present in his eyes. "As it stands... all creatures stand in the cross hairs of malevolence. Not just you humans, or us angels... but even the Devils, mine Fallen brothers and sisters. Everything is threatened by the calamity that has begun to stir, after hundreds of thousands of years."

This caused the exorcists to break out in anxious clamor. A threat that not only threatening to humans and angels...but the other factions as well? Then this means that the threat originates from neither the Fallen Angels or Devils...but something else entirely?

"Lord Raphael," Dulio spoke, his voice even, if only slightly shaken. "What sort of calamity do you speak of?"

Raphael was silent. It was almost as if he did not wish to speak of the threat, yet from his visible frustration, it was clear that the threat needed to be addressed.

"...The False God, Demiurge, has awoken."

"..." this cast the entire group of humans to silence. Their shock evident by wide eyes and gaping mouths. The False God...Demiurge...?! Why...?! Why was this happening now?!

"I-impossible!" one of the senior members of the Vatican cried out in disbelief, slamming his hands on the railings. "The Demiurge was ousted from Heaven the day he dared to usurp God Almighty, and was cast into the Realm Between Worlds! How could he have awakened from his slumber, after so long?!"

"Griselda-sama," Irina frowned, looking at her teacher. "What exactly is this Demiurge?"

The Strongest Female Exorcist frowened, ehr face beset in a serious expression. "Demiurge...is known as the False God...A being who tried to take the place of God Almighty and rule over all..."

"He once tried to take control over all of creation, believing that he was the only true god." Xenovia explained further. "However, Lord Michael and the other Archangels, along with the power of the Seraphs, removed him from Heaven, and casted him into the abyss." Her face darkened, a scowl present. "He is truly, without question, the true heretic."

"But...but why is he reappearing now of all times?" Irina questioned. "Shouldn't he still be exiled?"

"I don't know..." Griselda shook her head. "However, if he has started to awaken... then this does not bode well."

"Please, calm yourselves..." Raphael spoke once more, his hands brought up to try and placate the crowd. "Right now, he has yet to regain his full strength, but it will be only a matter of time before he fully awakens. That is why Hendrickson has called you all here... so that we can intercept this threat, before it is allowed to gain power."

"B-but, Lord Raphael..." a rookie Exorcist spoke timidly. "T-the Demiurge's power is said to surpass even the Great Satans. H-how can we stand against such a monster?"

"His power, after having slumbered for so long, has been weakened, but make no mistake, he is still powerful." the Archangel advised. "That is why we are sending several accomplished Exorcists, both Holy Sword users and skilled warriors alike, to defeat him. Of course, this shall also require the aid of other factions. Currently, my sister Gabriel is beginning negotiations with Azazel as we speak, and Sirzechs Lucifer has already agreed to aid us."

Naturally, the news caused some to be divided.

"We're siding with the Devils?"

"W-wouldn't that make us all heretics?"

"Don't be a fool! This is to subdue the False God!"

"Even still... to side with the Grigori... It is unsettling."

Raphael sighed in regret. "I know most of you would not wish to side with our enemies, but given the threat at hand... we have no choice." he said. "Please, I ask of you all... put aside your hatred, your vengeance, your distaste for them, if only this once."

The Exorcists looked at one another in hesitation. For all their lives, they have been taught that Devils and Fallen Angels were the enemy...foes and traitors against God Almighty. However, they understand that the awakening of the False God takes precedence. But many are still uncomfortable with siding with their sworn enemy.

"...We may set our animosity aside for now." the Pope stated, his tone clear and as solid as brass. "We must deal with the Demiurge... by any means necessary!"

"B-but where is he?"

"He is stationed in Japan." Raphael said. "It appears that is where he will awaken. In order to access the situation, we will send a small group of Exorcists."

"The group assigned for reconnaissance has already been selected." The Pope declared.

Everyone was silent, curious as to who this group would be.

"Those involved in the reconnaisance are: Irina Shidou, Xenovia Quarta, and Dulio Gelsado. They will be surpervised by Vaso Strada."

The first two paused in shock. Had they heard him right...? They were being dispatched for this mission?

"Pardon, Lord Michael, your Excellency..." Dulio brought his hand up. "I can understand myself, with Master Strada being the one who will supervise this mission, but... why Lady Quarta and Lady Shido?"

"They are arguably the best we have in the Vatican, having trained under Griselda Quarta. Also, Xenovia Quarta inherited Durandeel from Vasco, did she not?"

"Indeed, Lord Raphael." the man in question nodded. "She's already learning to properly maintain it... though, I still do not understand why they are being sent. They are still incredibly young."

Raphael smiled. "They are also those chosen by the Excalibur... also, Irina Shidou is familiar with the area where the Demiurge's apparent presence is most concentrated."

"Where, if I may ask?"

"Kuoh."

Irina's eyes widened in shock while Xenovia turned to her friend. "Well... seems like you'll be able to visit your friend sooner than you thought."

"Yeah but...I'd never thought it would be like this." She responded, still surprised by the turn of events.

"Well, it should make for a surprise visit." she said. "By the way... does he know that you are...?"

Irina shook her head. "No, my father said it might be best that he doesn't know about who we are."

"Your father is correct." Griselda added, joining in on the conversation. "There is no need to drag him into this world."

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Whoa, you alright, Ise?" Kiba asked. "Are you catching a cold?"

"No...I don't think so." He rubbed his nose. But I'm getting the feeling that someone's talking about me for some reason."

"...Buchou maybe?" Koneko offered, once again wrapping her arms around one of his, much to his dismay. Now he was beginning to understand how idols and tv stars felt. The attention was starting to get really annoying. Seriously, they knew their relationship for a month now, and yet they're still looking at them like they're nuts! "She's been wondering how why you know so much, and how she might be able to get you into her peerage."

"Well, I hope she finds a way soon, Koneko-chan." Issei stated honestly. "Seriously, I like being human and all... But I miss the wings."

"Is that all?" Kiba asked, amused.

"...and being with Buchou and Akeno, among other things."

"...Pervert."

"And yet you love this pervert, even if he is getting better."

"...True enough..." Koneko smiled softly.

"Speaking of Rias, how is she?"

"She's been doing well lately. Although...she is still curious about Arcturus and what you know. She's sort of made it a habit to keep tabs of you in case to demonstrate some knowledge of the threat."

"So, in other words, she's spying on me." the reformed pervert deadpanned. "I dunno whether to feel aroused... or disturbed."

"Well...I won't deny that she demonstrating some elements of a stalker." Kiba mused. "But she's doing it to satiate her curiosity about you."

"...Stalker is stalker."

"Ooh, owch..." Kiba mocked a wince, a smile on his face. "For her own Rook to call her a stalker... or is this wanting to stay ahead of the competition?" The blonde Knight turned to Issei. "You know, it's a wonder how you are still a virgin."

"S-shut up, stupid prince!" Issei snapped, his face red. This only further seemed to amuse Kiba. "I'm just stating the truth... though, I suppose it's a good thing. Imagine what your first time would be like if it was with Akeno-senpai or Xenovia."

That had caused the boy to stop at a complete halt, his face pale. The poor guy actually let out a loud, audible gulp.

He REALLY hoped they would show him mercy if they ever got down to that point. Especially Akeno, she wouldn't let up the attack at all, and he was pretty sure Xenovia wouldn't let him rest.

He was pretty sure that neither would ever let him stop...meaning that there is a chance he would pass out or die from exhaustion. He sure hoped that it wouldn't be the case. There is just so much a body can take before collapsing.

"...Remind me to keep my chastity from those two until I'm prepared." Issei looked at his friend, almost begging.

"I make no promises~"

"Dammit Kiba!"

"Well...you're pretty much on your own if that time comes." He shrugged.

"C'mon, help me out here!" the brunette whined. "Those girls will eat me alive!"

"Well, that would be your own fault for falling in love with them."

"Teme...!"

"Ara?" The three paused, turning around. "And what's this about falling in love?" The Devils and human saw Akeno standing behind them, her bag in hand. Issei couldn't help but flush. Dammit, why did she have to be so beautiful? "Ah, Kiba-kun, Koneko-chan!" the sadistic onee-sama greeted with a smile. "And Issei-kun as well... My, don't the two of you look like a lovely couple~"

"..." Koneko said nothing as he blushed deepened. She tightened her hold around Issei's shoulders.

"I have to agree." Kiba nodded, smiling in a teasing manner, causing Issei to blush just as badly, scratching his cheek. "So, to what do we owe the pleasure, senpai?"

"Buchou wants us together for a club meeting." She told them. While her cheerful smile was present, there was a gleam in her eyes that told them something else. Kiba and Koneko immediately got it.

"Well, guess this is where we part ways." Issei said. As much as Koneko wanted to stay with him, she reluctantly let go. "See ya later."

"Sure." the Knight of Gremory nodded. "After school?"

"Fine by me."

With that, Issei had walked away from the trio after bidding farewell. Kiba and Koneko waved at him while Akeno looked on with amusement.

'...They all act like really close friends...I wonder what happened.'

"...Does Buchou want to learn more about the Triangulum, or about Ise-senpai?" Koneko asked once Issei was out of earshot, making his way for the gates.

"Hm, not quite." the ravenette shook her head. "She's more curious about how things are progressing right now. Also, there is... an important matter that she needs to discuss with us. Sona and her group will be present as well."

Kiba and Koneko were surprised by this revelation. Was the situation so dire or important that Sona and her Peerage will be present as well?

"...What exactly happened?" Kiba asked slowly.

If the look on Akeno's face was any indication... then the meeting was going to be anything BUT pleasant. "It's the Vatican." she said, her tone void of it's earlier pleasantry. "They're wishing to speak with us... No, that's not quite accurate."

Akeno shook her head.

"...the Archangel Raphael wishes to speak with us."

The Knight and Rook were stunned to silence. The Archangel...Raphael...Speaking with them?! Why would this be happening?! Was the situation really that dire?!

"R-Raphael?" Kiba squeaked. "A-as in, THAT Raphael? The Healer of God?"

"The very same."

"...What does he want with us?" Koneko asked with narrowed eyes. "We haven't done anything wrong."

Akeno nodded. "No, we have not... but what I am aware of is that a representative of the Fallen Faction will also be present."

Kiba frowned. 'A Fallen Angel?' he thought. 'What does that mean? Devils, Angels, and Fallens... if I didn't know any better, I would say we were having an early peace conference.'

"What exactly is this all about, Akeno-senpai?" the Knight asked. Unfortunately, Akeno sighed as she shook her head once again.

"I'm afraid I don't know the details. Sona and Rias would explain when we arrive."

The two were still unsure about this situation...but seeing as there was nothing they could do about it, they accepted the facts and followed Akeno to the club house.

Upon reaching the club room, the three were able to detect multiple presences behind the doors. There were many Devil signatures, one Angel signature, and one Fallen Angel.

It appears that the meeting was waiting on them.

* * *

Let it be known that the Healer of God, and Cardinal Archangel, Raphael, had absolutely no sense of direction. "Maa..." the heavenly host sighed, scratching the back of his head. "This is my first time at a school, but... Why must it be so big? Not even the Academia back in Heaven was this grand." He clasped his hands together. "Dear merciful father, please guide me through this ordeal..."

He had been walking through the campus for quite a while, trying to discern where the assigned meeting place was. However...he still had yet to find it. He tried asking for directions...but none of the students that went here were able to help him...

...mainly it was because of the fact they became either infatuated or infuriated with him.

The men stared at him with complete and utter envy, glaring at him as if he were a Devil that must be eliminated, while the women gave him loving and warm gazes, as if looking at someone they had admired with all of their heart. Hm, perhaps they are... what were they called... the infamous fan girls that his sister Gabriel had mentioned once or twice?

"Where is the Old School Clubhouse..." Raphael wondered aloud. "Surely, it must be easy to find."

Just then, he felt his senses flare up. His eyes widened in recognition, having felt this presence before. 'This is...' he thought before turning, seeing a student approaching him. Instantly, he felt whatever hopes he had vanish, dashed completely with disappointment. 'It... isn't her.'

It was a boy with light brown hair, obviously apart of the student faculty going by his uniform.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" the boy asked.

Raphael still felt disappointment, but allowed it to subside. He supposed he should have expected it. The last time he had seen her was so long ago, she would have long passed away from this world. Even still, he could have wished he could see her one last time. At the very least, it appeared that her successor shared the same sort of kindness... at least, he beleived so. He felt the Cardinal Sin of Lust from his soul, but it was heavily depressed.

"Yes, unfortunately." he admitted. "I apologize, but do you know where I may find the Old School Clubhouse building?"

"I sure do." The boy nodded. He then turned and pointed to the right. You just keep walking until you see a pair of benches. Turn left, and keep walking. You'll immediately spot the Old School Clubhouse."

"Oh, thank you. I was trying to find it myself...but I got lost. This school is pretty big." Raphael rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Ah it's fine. That's what I thought at first too. But I got used to it. So...excuse me if I'm being rude...but do you have business to attend to in the Old School Building? You seemed to be in a hurry."

"Ah, well, I'm supposed to be meeting with my estranged brother Azazel and a few other people."

The boy's eyes widened in recognition. "W-wait, you're that pervert's brother?!"

Raphael smiled, pleased to know the boy was actually aware of the true nature of the world. Then again, if he was indeed the Red Dragon Emperor, it was to be expected. "Ah, so you're aware." he said before bowing. "Pardon me for not introducing myself to you. I am Raphael, Healer of God. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"I-It's nice to meet you too!" The boy bowed low in respect. But he was still processing this. What was one of the Four Cardinal Archangels doing here of all places?

"I-I'm Issei, Issei Hyoudou." the brunette introduced himself. "I-it's an honor, Raphael-sama!"

"Please, Raphael is just fine." the Archangel waved off, a smile on his face. "I don't prefer titles all that much."

The boy relaxed slightly, but still remained vigilant and alert. He wasn't sure what Raphael was doing here...but if it was a meeting with Azazel and Rias...then something must be up.

"So, er... Raphael-san..." Issei paused. "What exactly is going on? It must be pretty important if that pervert is here."

"I do not mean to be rude, Hyoudou-san, but..." the angel tilted his head. "You are also a... pervert... as you say, are you not?"

Strangely, the boy face-faulted, a tick mark pulsing angrily above his eyebrow. "DAMMIT ALL! I'M A REFORMED PERVERT!"

"A...reformed pervert...?" The Archangel tilted his head in confusion. Was such a thing possible?

"Yeah! I stopped being a pervert over three months ago!"

"Is-is that so?" Raphael sweat-dropped. "I see... My most sincerest apologies, Hyoudou-san."

The boy sighed heavy, bringing up a hand as a sign that it was alright. "No, it's fine... Aaagh, I've had to deal with this ever since I shouted that I didn't want anything to do with Motohama and Matsuda anymore." He later shook off his brief depression, and focused his attention. "Anyway, what exactly is going on if it means the Three Factions are sitting down and having a talk?" Hope seemed to brim in the boy's eyes, evident by them widening with eagerness. "Wait, don't tell me you guys are gonna sign an official peace treaty?!"

As unfortunate as it was, Raphael sighed, shaking his head. "I am afraid not, Hyoudou-san." he said, much to the boy's displeasure. "This is regarding a rather... serious matter."

The Archangel did not miss the sudden tension that formed in the boy's posture. "...wh-what kind of matter?"

'Oh dear...' Raphael paused for thought. 'This is a conundrum. Even though he is the wielder of Boosted Gear, and aware of the supernatural world... This proves to be a problem. Although...'

Raphael pondered this for a moment. If the boy before him was the next Red Dragon Emperor...and is aware of the truth of the Supernatural world...then maybe there is a chance he could help in this predicament. While he regretted bringing in a neutral bystander into this situation, there was no going around it. They needed all the assistance they could get.

"...Hyoudou-san, this may be abrupt, but will you listen for a brief moment?" Raphael asked of him, earning the boy's complete attention. "This is an important matter... a very important one."

* * *

When Rias heard from her brother that a meeting would be held between himself, the Governor of the Grigori, and even the Healer of God, she was unsure what to think. She had already learned the full story from Sirzechs, but even then, she could still hardly believe her ears. An alliance, if only temporary, between the Christian Factions was something of a true miracle. The last time such an alliance was made had been during the rampage of the Heavenly Dragons.

He never told her exactly what was going on to warrant such a union...but from the tone in her brother's voice, Rias could only assume that it was something dire.

She would say this though... Azazel was absolutely nothing how she imagined. She wasn't sure if the stories were false... or grossly exaggerated. And if the looks the Exorcists were giving him were any indication, it was clear they were in agreement.

"THIS is Azazel?" the blue haired woman said in exasperation, looking at the man as if he were a contradiction. "The heretic? The betrayer? This is the man we were supposed to hate?"

The brown-haired girl only tilted her head in confusion. "You are... nothing like the Church described you."

"Haha...The lores that the Church have of me are greatly exaggerated. But I will admit that I am disappointed that they left out the parts of me being complete badass and awesome." Azazel chuckled.

"...Those are not the words I would use to describe you." Rias deadpanned. "I'm not sure who got it wrong worse, the Church or the Devils."

"I believe it's both, Miss Gremory." the youngest male said with a charming smile. "My name is Dulio. It's nice to meet you... Wow, the stories about the beauty of the Gremory Clan weren't a joke. Shame I'm with the Church."

"Du-Dulio-senpai!" the blue-haired girl's partner cried, eyes wide in disbelief. "W-what are you doing?!"

"What?" he asked, not all bothered by the fact that he had been apparently flirting with a Devil. "I'm not exactly a heretic for complimenting a Devil how beautiful she is. I just need to keep from pissing he off."

"B-but...!" Irina was just as perplexed. Her superior was just flirting with a Devil, their sworn enemy. How could he do it so casually?!

"Hah!" Azazel harked. "Ooh, I like you! Dulio, right?"

"Yep. Nice to meet you, old man."

"O-Old man?!" Azazel screamed in outrage. "That's it! I'm taking back what I said! I don't like you!"

Rias could only face-palm, shaking her head. "...Is this man really the terrifying and malicious Governor of the Fallen Angels?"

The blue-haired girl shook her head. "I think you should add idiotic to that as well."

Just then, the door opened to reveal Rias' peerage members. "Pardon for being late." Akeno apologized.

Dulio smiled, waving at them. "Eh, no biggie. Heck, this meeting hasn't gotten started yet, considering Lord Raphael isn't even here."

The dwarf sighed, shaking his head. "Honestly, Cardinal Archangel or no, that birdbrain has the worst sense of direction."

Azazel chuckled. "Yep, that's my brother for ya. Hell, when we were younger, he couldn't even find his way to the bathroom unless someone was holding his hand!"

The two females of the church looked at him with disillusioned expressions. If the Governor was speaking the truth...then their image of the perfect angel had cracked slightly.

Dulio, however, chuckled. "Well, they say no one is perfect. I guess this applies to Angels too. Although... that does sound kind of cute."

"Tell that to Gabriel. I swear, that girl has the biggest hard-on for Raphael I've ever seen. I do believe she invented the term brocon."

Rias' cheeks flushed. "B-but that's...!"

"Incest?" Azazel grinned. "Love knows no bounds. I think a Gremory should know that more than anyone."

"Sh-shut up!" Rias shouted back at him in ire. His words were partially true due to her brother's bro-con tendencies.

The blue haired girl, Xenovia, sighed, shaking her head. "I hope Lord Raphael gets here soon." she prayed before looking at the group of Devils. Strangely, she found herself frowning. She wasn't sure why, but... she felt that the group was incomplete. Were they missing someone? And that wasn't even going into the the fact that they were all among the people she saw die in her dream. It was obvious that Irina shared the same sentiments, fidgeting. It would be understandable, being in the same room with the people you saw killed in your dreams.

"Pardon me for asking this, but..." Irina said, breaking her from her thoughts. "But... is this really all of your peerage?"

Rias frowned, tilting her head in confusion. "Yes. Akeno is my Queen, Kiba my Knight, and Koneko my Rook. Why do you ask?"

"I-I dunno, it's just..."

She was cut off when the doors opened again. "I apologize for being late, everyone." a familiar smooth, gentle voice said. "I am ashamed to admit that I got lost."

Everyone looked to the door and to their relief, it was Raphael, who was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. However, what caught their eye even more was the brown haired boy standing behind him.

Irina shot up, eyes wide. "I-ISSEI?!"

Said boy stared back, equally in shock. "I-Irina-chan?!" he shouted in surprise. "W-what are you doing here-" He shook his head. "No, wait, you're with the church... Of course you'll be with this idiot."

Raphael pouted. "That is rather mean, Hyoudou-san." he said childishly.

"Sorry, Raphael-san, but it's the truth."

"Even still..."

Azazel raised an eyebrow. "And who's this kid?"

"And hello to you to, perverted crow." Issei replied back, a smug grin on his face.

"Oh? So you know who I am?" Azazel raised an eyebrow, not denying the term in the slightest.

"Yes, he does, brother..." Raphael nodded. "I actually met him out in the School yard. He was kind enough to point me in the right direction."

"And you brought him here because...?"

Raphael smiled. "He's the Red Dragon Emperor."

Naturally, the words had a profound effect on them all. Dulio cracked a grin, excitement going through him. While he may not be a battle maniac, but he wanted to fight the wielder of Boosted Gear at least once in his life. Rias and her peerage were already aware of this fact, that he possessed a Longinus Sacred Gear, thus it should have been no surprise. Vasco raised an eyebrow. While he was not adversed to the idea of seeking idea of using a Dragon, he still found it a bit saddening that the current Red Dragon Emperor was only a child.

Irina looked as if she was about to cardiac arrest, her eyes ready to pop, and her jaw on the ground. Xenovia stared at the boy in absolute shock... however, it was for an entirely different reason. Without a word, she shot up from her seat, causing everyone to look at her. "Xenovia?" Dulio asked, confused. She didn't answer, rather she walked up to the boy.

"Y-you're..."

She grabbed him by the shoulders. This startled Issei, nearly making him fall back. "E-eh?!"

"You... t-there's no mistaking it...!" The girl muttered.

"H-huh?! What?!" Issei was confused. What was Xenovia talking about?

"You...you were the one from my dream!"

Her words brought varied reactions. The Gremory peerage felt shock. If she dreamed of Issei... then there was no mistaking it. Rias and Akeno had recognized her almost immediately, alongside Irina. They were also the girls from their dreams. Xenovia's words had only proven this. Dulio only chuckled alongside Vasco, who shook his head with a small smile on his face. Azazel whistled. "Damn, this boy moves fast." he said.

Raphael was curious. "Oh? Do you know each other?"

Issei was still shocked. 'Wait, Xenovia-chan had the dream too?!' he thought. 'Then, does that mean that Irina-chan also had the dream?!'

'Probably.' Ddraig nodded in agreement. 'However, I do not recognize the other two Exorcists.'

"X-Xenovia?" Irina stared at her friend with large eyes when she saw the girl break down into tears. That was when she did something no one expected her to do...

She _hugged_ him.

"E...EHHHHH?!" Issei cried in shock. He definitely wasn't expecting this.

"You...you're alive...thank the lord...you're alive!"

It was a thought. Like an aware Issei vs a being of what could've been.

"X-Xenovia?!"

"Hahahah! He really is the Red Dragon Emperor!"

"*whistle* To make even the Griselda-in-training do that... I'm impressed!"

"Ho, to be young again..."

"Ara, it appears our beloved kouhai is quite the heart breaker...~"

"Can't say I expected this."

"Already trying woo her, Ise?"

"...That's cheating, Xenovia."

Issei couldn't help but chuckle nervously, feeling familiar large bountiful treasures pressing up against him. 'O-oh crap...! I think I can feel the nipple through the fabric!' he thought, fighting whatever temptation was brought to make his little helper expand. 'W-why isn't she wearing a bra?!'

"I-I'm so glad...!" Xenovia sobbed on his shoulder. "Thank God...!"

Wait...glad...? Xenovia? How was this possible? Did she regain her memories? But...she doesn't act like she recognized the others...What's going on here?!

Yeah...this could probably happen as Kurimuzon slowly begins to accept Issei again.

"Uh..." Issei said, his voice kind of strained from how tightly she was holding him. "W-what's... going on here...?!"

"W-well, um..." Irina looked down at the ground, shuffling her feet. "W-we both had a dream... It was a horrible one. We watched people we didn't know, people who were fighting something, something horrible, people who were dying one by one..." she looked up at him with sadness. "One of those people... was you, Issei-kun."

That explained it then. Xenovia was glad that someone she had seen being killed was alive and well, right before her eyes. Although, it did not explain her current behavior.

Rias frowned deeply. "Those girls had the same dream...?"

* * *

"I... I am deeply sorry." Xenovia said, unable to look the boy in the eyes, her cheeks painted red. "I overreacted... I apologize for my actions!" She bowed deeply. "Please, forgive me!"

"Ah...no...It's alright. You don't have to apologize." Issei reassured her.

"No! I must apologize. I have done something rude to you!"

"No it wasn't rude at all. I'm completely fine with it."

"He is correct, Xenovia-san." Raphael told her, having taken a seat beside Azazel. "It's only natural that you would react in such a way, if you had a dream where you watched people dying before you. Still, how curious..." a hand went to his chin. "A dream where the Red Dragon Emperor was involved... that is certainly pointing to something."

"Heh, maybe." the leader of the Grigori chuckled. "Well, now that everyone's present and accounted for... Shall we start this meeting?"

Vasco nodded. "Yes, indeed."

"Wait a minute, if you wouldn't mind." Rias said, bringing all eyes to her. "What is this about? My brother didn't tell me much, other than that the Factions would be having a meeting here in mine and Sona's territory."

"Speaking of Kaichou, where is she?" Issei asked, looking around. "I mean, she should be here, right?"

"Unfortunately, Lady Sitri informed me prior to my arrival that she would not be able to attend." Raphael said. "She sounded quite panicked over the link... I do believe I heard something about a big sister causing trouble?"

"That...is understandable." Rias nodded in understanding. She was well aware of Serafall's...eccentric tendencies.

Kiba chuckled. "Well, Lady Leviathan's eccentrics aside, what exactly is this meeting about?"

"I'm glad you asked, Knight of Gremory." Azazel smiled. "So, tell me..."

"How much do you know about the one known as the False God?"

Rias and the others were surprised. They never expected this topic to be the one coming up. They were all fully aware of the False God and its attempt to overthrow the True God from his throne.

"Who?" Issei frowned, having never heard of this figure before. Strangely, though, he felt as if he had heard the term before.

Raphael was the one to explain it to him. "The False God, known as the Demiurge, was a Godly Spirit created many years ago, back when the Third Kingdom's potential had yet to reveal itself to the Angels and the Devils, long before the days of the Fallen. He was born from a woman known as Sophia, who had suffered despair from not being able to find happiness in her life. She felt as if there was not a God in this world. The Demiurge was created from her, as a visage of what God should be."

"Unfortunately, he and Heaven didn't get along, despite the fact that he was technically the same as our big daddy." Azazel added. "Hell, none of the Angels got along with him, especially since his very existence as a God was nothing short but blasphemous. Although, we never truly did hate him until that day came..."

Issei felt anxious, hearing the somber and saddening tone in the man's voice. "...W-what happened?"

Raphael smiled sadly. "He tried to usurp God's Throne, and become the new, undisputed God."

This caused the boy to fall silent. He never would've thought that there was a being that would try to overthrow the Holy Lord. He wasn't quite sure if this Demiurge was gutsy or crazy.

"We did not accept this, of course." Raphael said, his tone serious for once. "Including myself, my brothers and sister, along with many of the Cherubims and Seraphims fought with us. Even the First Angel, Metatron, fought against the false entity." A sigh escaped his lips. "We lost many of our brethren trying to remove him. Even Lord Metatron was badly injured, and had nearly been killed. But, at long last, we were able to cast Demiurge into the realm between worlds: Limbo."

Even...Even the Mouth of God was badly wounded by Demiurge?! This revelation stunned Issei. To think that there was a being to achieve such a thing. To hurt a being closest to God.

"Wait, Metatron?!" Rias exclaimed, eyes wide. "As in, God's Mouthpiece?!"

"One of the same." Azazel nodded. "The Demiurge was said to rival even God... and that is no understatement."

"Definitely not." Issei nodded in agreement. "But, what does this meeting have to... do..."

His eyes widened in realization. Even the ORC seemed to figure it out, and their faces visibly paled.

"...Oh, shit..."

"You are correct." Raphael nodded. "...This meeting is to discuss the matter of fighting the awakening Demiurge."

* * *

Standing not far from the ORC Clubhouse was Louise, who bore an amused smile as his hands rested within the pockets of his trousers, his back resting against the wall behind him. Beside him was Beelzebub, who's face remained passive.

"It's finally started," the Lord of the Flies said. "Though I truly do wonder if they can defeat him."

"They don't have a choice." Louise said. "If they don't, that heretic will lay all things to waste for 'defying his will'. Honestly, Sophia..." the blonde foreigner sighed. "Creating that abomination has ruined your beauty... and now he wishes to extinguish the brilliant light of your fellow men."

The Fallen Morning Star shook his head in exasperation. Truly...humans can be quite the foolish creatures. Their wild delusions of their grand desires and ambitions easily consume them. They lack understanding of the consequences of their actions before it's too late. This ritual has reoccurred for countless millennia, as this foolish race has yet to make the effort of learning from their mistakes.

But even so...that's what makes them all the more interesting.

"What shall we do, Master?"

Louise hummed thoughtfully. "Well, it would be a pain if Kuoh was destroyed in the ensuing war, so... perhaps create a dimensional version of it to serve as the battleground?" he offered. "Of course, this means that Leviathan and Asmodaeus need to be brought here as well."

At the mention of the former, the man groaned. "MUST we bring that insufferable woman?"

Louise smiled wryly. "I find her interesting, don't you?"

"Master, with all due respect... I'm inclined to think that Serafall is her true descendant rather than that harlot." Beelzebub deadpanned. "For the unholy love of God's rotting corpse, they're both idiots!"

"Haha...! I won't deny that...But they are the fun type of idiots you can't just help but enjoy their company!" Louise grinned.

"Even still!" the Demon argued. "A Magical Girl?! Honestly! Demons these days! It's utter blashemy! Back when we were in charge of the Underworld, we existed to dominate, to tempt, to plunder! Now look at what we've degraded ourselves into! IDIOTS!"

"Really? I find the current state to be quite fulfilling." the blonde said. "Also, I'm rather proud to see who my successor is... despite his faults."

"Master, the man is a siscon, the WORST sort of demon." Beelzebub deadpanned.

"Hahaha...! Then that makes it all the more ironic and amusing!" The blonde demon laughed. "Besides...there is a reason why he was appointed my successor. The title of a Super Devil is not just for show you know..."

"Yes, and the same can be said for Ajuka." the demon nodded, though he put on a thoughtful look. "Still, I never would have thought my successor would be the one to discover a way to reincarnate humans. Such ideals were more Leviathan's ideals, idiotic and childiish tendencies aside."

"I did not expect this either. But it only shows you that the ones you seem to doubt exceed your wildest expectations...These new generations are all something!"

"Master... has anyone ever told you that are perhaps too enthusiastic about the current era?"

"Meh...none of that bothers me. I'm just actively taking an interest in change."

Beelzebub sigh. "Sometimes, I worry about you, Master."

"And you shouldn't." Louise told him. "Change is a sign of the world's tide. If man changes, it always interests me. They were among the reasons why I fell, and the reason why Alcor defied Divine Providence." He turned his head off to the side to meet the gaze that had been watching him ever so closely, ever since she felt his presence. "Wouldn't you agree... Chaos Dragon Empress?"

The figure in questioned stiffened slightly before falling alert. How long did he sense her presence?

At his master's proclamation, Beelzebub turned to where his master's line of sight was briefly redirected. "...It'd be unwise to stay there any longer. You are no longer fooling anyone."

Miyako Hotsuin stepped out from the shadows, her eyes sharp and cold. "...How long have you known?" she asked, her tone icy.

Louise chuckled, giving her a knowing smile. "Ever since you listened in on my conversation with Hyoudou-dono back at the church."

The woman's eyes widened. He had been aware of her presence for that long?! The more she listened, the more she feels that he is more than just a simple observer.

[What exactly are you?] Tiamat asked, her voice echoing from the human unseen blade. [You are obviously not human... You're power is far beyond that of any being.]

Louise smiled, his eyes flashing. "Ah, perhaps I should introduce myself formally. After all, it is rude to show the Chaos Dragon Empress such disrepect of someone of her station, is it not?" he said, almost mockingly to Miyako, as he spread his arms out.

That was when two wings emerged from his back. They were in the same shape as that of a Devils... but they were not bat-like in any sense. No, these wings were formed of the purest darkness, a color darker than black. It was true darkness... the purest of any one could hope to see. A darkness that could only be born from the brightest light.

Just by gazing into the blackness of his wings, Miyako felt as if she were staring into the core of the deepest, darkest abyss where not even the light of hope or warmth could penetrate. She felt her arms tremble slightly. She gripped them to make the shudders cease.

"...My name is Louise Cypher...or more accurately...my name is Lucifer, the Morning Star." he took a bow. "...A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Miyako's eyes widened, and she suddenly felt all of her strength. "N-no..." she shuddered. "T-that... that is impossible. Y-you perished during the Great War...!"

"That is correct." the revealed King of Hell nodded, still smiling coldly in amusement at how the proud and dignified woman he had seen was reduced to a trembling child before her elder. "However, my will goes far beyond what any meager entity possessed. The same is said for my subordinates. I lost my true self... but in return, I gained power far beyond what I could have hoped to achieve." The wings dispersed as he sighed in bliss. "Truly, the Expanse had done wonders...! I never imagined that being a demon could be so... so... exhilarating!"

[You're just as eccentric as my kin said you were.] Tiamat snarled. [You, the one demon Ddraig feared above all else... the first Fallen.]

"Ah, so even the Lightning Dragon herself knows of me." Lucifer laughed. "I'm flattered to make your acquaintance, Lady Tiamat."

[Enough with the charade!] The Azure Dragon barked. [Tell us what you are really here for!]

"Ah, ah, ah..." He wagged a finger response. "Now where would the fun in that be? It's much more amusing if you all figure it out along the way...like an exciting mystery!"

Miyako scowled. "Whatever you're here for..." she said, her hand moving to her blade. "...You're a threat to my goals."

Beelzebub's eyes flashed bright crimson, his fingers twitching. "Master, allow me to handle this."

"No, this will be fine." Lucifer said, taking off one of his gloves. "I haven't had much fun in a while, not since I fought with Naoki-kun anyway."

Miyako's eyes flashed dark blue as her hand touched the handle, and removed the blade. It was an elegant sword with a jagged blue blade, almost like glass yet the hilt resembled twisted vines wrapping around the base, and coiled somewhat around the handle, which was gold. "Tiamat!"

[Understood! **Lightning Breaker, RELEASE!** ]

In that one instant, lightning erupted all around the woman, lashing around like a fierce storm awaiting the foolish oppression that tried to stand up against it. Lucifer's eyes gleamed with excitement. "Lightning Breaker, a Sacred Gear said to be on par with even the Longinus." he spoke of the blade in her hand, his voice trembling. "Because it houses the Chaos Karma Dragon, the Lightning Dragon Tiamat, it commands the very thunder itself. Of course, it's true ability is the power to seal the magic of anyone it slashes. As expected of you..."

Lucifer grinned darkly. "...Servant of the Triangulum."

Miyako's face turned into rage. "Don't you dare refer me to as such, Fallen!" she shouted, dashing forward with her blade behind her. "DIE!"

"Master!" Beelzebub tried to intercept in alarm, but Lucifer held up a hand, a signal to cease.

With a level grin, Lucifer continued to gaze at the approaching female as she swung her blade in a furious slash.

The Demon caught the edge of the blade between two fingers, effectively halting her attack.

The lightning dispersed the moment he caught the blade. Miyako's eyes widened in alarm, unable to believe what she was seeing. 'He caught it... with only his fingers...?!'

"Hm, not bad." he said in approval, nodding his head. "I give... two, maybe three million years before you're Belphagor's Level."

Miyako snarled as he let go of the blade, allowing her to jump back. She calmed herself, keeping the tension in her body as she kept one arm behind her back while her other kept he blade leveled and ready, lightning resuming it's dance around her.

[Careful, Miyako.] Tiamat advised. [Lucifer was not regarded as one of the most powerful beings in existence without reason.]

Aug 17"I know, Tia..." Miyako replied, her analytical gaze never faltering once. She had to proceed with caution. Even the most mightiest of beings can fall if one attacked correctly.

'I can't afford to use Balance Breaker, not with so many people here.' she thought wearily. 'Not to mention, both Azazel and Raphael are here. One of them will surely notice my presence. I'm keeping my presence concealed to the best of my abilities... however, he does not require such a luxury. Lucifer can practically hide it perfectly.'

"Are you done?" Lucifer asked, somewhat bored with this glaring standoff she was giving him. "If so..."

He raised his right hand. With this action, a paradox of the brightest light and deepest shadow danced around his finger tips.

"...It's my turn..."

With a snap of his fingers, the paradox became balls of light, surrounding him for only a second before they shot straight at her, aiming to pierce every part of her body.

Miyako moved quickly, trying to evade each incoming object lest they ripped her apart. She gracefully sidestepped around and ducked below quite a number of these projectiles while cutting through the rest.

However, she underestimated the amount that was aimed at her.

The spheres were like a hailstorm, leaving no time for rest or reprieve. However, she remained vigilant and stalwart, gracefully moving about the field with beautiful swordsmanship. Lucifer had to admit, it was little wonder she was the Lightning Dragon Emperor... but in comparison to her counterpart, this was nothing.

"Not bad." he applauded as she jumped back from one of the darkness spheres. "However, how long can you keep this up, Chaos Dragon Empress?"

"I will not fall for your taunts, Demon." Miyako narrowed her eyes in defiance. She cut through another ball of light without looking.

"It isn't a taunt, it's more of asking idle curiosity." he stated simply. "You have this power, so why... why continue down this path when you know where it leads?"

"And what is that supposed to mean?!" Miyako growled, whirling around and destroying three balls of darkness before she evaded being skewered by a ball of darkness.

Lucifer sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before looking at her. "You know full well what I mean, _Cor Caroli_."

At this accusation, Miyako visibly flinched. Her hesitation nearly cost her as a ball of light and ball of darkness each impacted near either side of her. The explosion from the attacks threw her off to the side. She rolled and tumbled for a brief moment before landing on her feet and springing back up. Her clothing was signed slightly...as well as having a couple small tears along her boosts and jacket. She couldn't stop thinking about what Lucifer had just said.

'How...just how does he know that name...?!'

"Come now." Lucifer said admonishingly. "Did you really think I wouldn't know something like THAT? You are a servant of the Triangulum, following the path laid out before you by the Divine Order of the Universe. You, like Alcor, strove away from that... but what good has it done, when you know what happens at the end?"

Miyako gritted her teeth in anger. She was annoyed that this man...no...this demon...knows too much. "...I am not their servant!" She swung her sword and an arc of electricity shot out and flew towards him.

He brought up his hand. The lightning smashed up against something, as if being repelled by an unseen force before it dispersed. "Issei Hyoudou is vital to this world's future, as is the Gremory Peerage, Sona Sitri and her cohorts, as well as the many others who stand with them. Even that naive boy Cao Cao is vital. And yet you would throw them away, even yourself, so that this world can be under the protection of a god not ordained by the Will of Canopus?"

"To save the lives of the many, we must sacrifice the lives of the few." Miyako stated, her resolve firm. "If humanity is to survive, Alcor MUST be made into a true Administator."

"And that is why your plan is so pitifully flawed." Lucifer shook his head, further infuriating the woman.

"What was that?!"

"Your very cause and plan are futile in the long run. Sure you may be able to save the Earth by inducting Alcor as the Administrator...but he was not originally meant to assume the Heavenly Throne. He was created as a Sword of Polaris. Even if you idea does succeed...it would fail in the end."

"Also..." Lucifer smiled sadly. "What makes you think humanity will be safe with him ruling the Akashic Record? In time, he will be forced to forfeit his Authority to Er Rai, and after that... humanity will vanish into the void."

Miyako grew silent. She was unable to retort such a quaking revelation. She had chosen her plan as it was the path possessing the least amount of casualties while saving countless others. However...it would only be a matter of time before those remaining survivors become eradicated.

"As I said before, Issei Hyoudou is vital to this world, along with those who perished against the onslaught of the Triangulum." the Morning Star stated. "How much longer do you intend to wallow in this path that leads to your own end? Do ascend Alcor, you too must forfeit your life."

"...and I am content with that fate."

Lucifer's eyes widened for a split second before narrowing into a disapproving glare. "...Come again?"

"...As I said, I am perfectly fine with a fate like that. If my sacrifice can save the lives of many, I'll gladly pay the price."

"...It looks like you still don't get it." The Demon sighed, shaking his head.

That was when his blue colored eye changed to the same color as the other, a ruby red shed of blood.

"Very well then."

He brought up his hand. Rather than the paradox of light and darkness, what gathered from within his palm was darkness equal to his wings. "Then I will teach you... the error of your way. Prepare yourself, Chaos Dragon Empress."

Miyako readied herself with her sword pointed forward, azure lighting crackling along the luminous blade.

The Great Darkness too a small step forward. Then in a blink of an eye...he vanished from sight.

"What?!" Miyako's eyes widened. "Where did-?!"

Her question was answered once Lucifer had reappeared right before her eyes.

 _"...Be swallowed by the everlasting darkness...!"_ He spoke softly as he placed his hand directly in front of her. In that one moment, a burst of deep, empty, shadows surrounded and overwhelmed her.

"Gaaaagh!"

Miyako felt a rapid fire of pain erupt all over her body, tumbling to the ground and rolling around like a rag doll before smacking up against a tree, causing saliva to spit out from her mouth. She coughed violently, feeling all the wind in her lungs being wiped out. Lightning Breaker was heavily cracked, electricity cackling weakly around her.

[Miyako!]

"D-dammit..."

She tried to pull herself up, but her arms gave out from under her. She barely felt any strength left in her limbs. Her hands were shaking from the eerie experience. Not only did she feel searing agony...it was as if the flame of life within her was being swallowed and extinguished by and icy cold grip.

"Mudo is quite effective, don't you think?" Lucifer asked, almost mockingly as the flame dispersed from his hand. "Though it is not like Mudoon, you may as well be near death."

"S-so this..." Miyako let out a startled gasp, using her sheath to try and balance herself as she tried to stand. "Is your strength...?"

"No, not quite." he shook his head. "To be honest, even Hyoudou-dono could withstand such a meager assault... Still, you did well. It appears you're status as the Chaos Dragon Empress is well earned, Miyako Hotsuin-no..." he smiled darkly.

"...Miyako Lucifer."

Miyako gritted her teeth in frustration, annoyed that he had already figured it out.

"I take it by your expression...my claim was dead on. So you really are here as my descendant..."

"...It's not by choice!"

"Even so...!" Lucifer reappeared in front of her again. He crouched down to look her directly in the eye. "...You intrigue me, Cor Caroli."

The silver-haired woman glared at him with the utmost loathing, her face wreathed in defiance. "It doesn't matter... what you're intentions are...!" she spat venomously at him. "I won't... change my goals...!"

"I wonder about that..." Lucifer hummed, a pleasant smile on his face. "After all, it appears your fate with Hyoudou-dono is quite intertwined with one another... After all, more often than not, the Red Dragon Emperor has a way of bringing people to his side."

Miyako looked down, her face lit in a faint blush, but it contrasted with the sharp glare in her eyes.

"...and what the hell does that mean?"

Louise just smiled again, wagging his finger. "Ah, ah, ah~" he teased her. "You'll find out soon enough... my dear Empress."

He stood up, turning on his heel. "Well, Beelzebub?"

"Understood, Master."

The Lord of Flies bowed. From his hands spawned a black, hazy cloud. The dark mist wrapped around the two demons, obscuring them from view. When the cloud finally dispersed, they were gone.

Miyako growled, her hand balling into a trembling fist. "...dammit!"

[Are you okay, Miyako...?" Tiamat voiced in concern.

"...I don't know...!"

She was frustrated, both at herself, and at the being who had just defeated her as if he was just toying around. She had fought for the vast majority of her life, strengthening herself and preparing for the day when the Triangulum would appear... and yet, that bastard... he had the audacity, the NERVE, to tell her it was pointless?! What would he know?! None of them would know unless they tried!

Her plan would work! It WILL work...! So why...? Why could no one see it?

She...All she desires is to help this world...and ensure that its inhabitants have a future! They don't know how she feels. She is giving it her all to save humanity!

[Miyako... are you...]

"I'm..." the girl growled, slamming her fist on the ground. "I'm just so... frustrated...! Dammit, why?!"

Why... why doesn't anyone understand her cause. Even to this day...Tiamat fails to understand it. Alcor doesn't understand it...and now it's Lucifer who doesn't understand.

How could her plan be flawed in any way?

"Miyako-chan?"

The silver haired girl snapped up at the sound of the voice, recognizing it all too well. She slowly turned her head, her body still ringing in pain from the last attack. Her line of vision soon caught the person who said her name.

Issei Hyoudou.

"W-what the?!" he cried in panic, eyes wide in her state. "What happened?! You look like hell!"

"E-er, well..."

Dammit, how was she to explain this? She was aware that he was with the peerage of Rias Gremory in the previous world, which meant she couldn't afford to allow him to know anything, much less the fact that she was...

[Good grief, Tia-chan...]

Both her own and Tiamat's eyes widened in alarm. That wasn't Issei's voice just now.

It was Ddraig's.

[...Just what the hell did you and your host get yourselves into?]

"W-what?" the silver-haired girl gaped, unable to believe this. Was... was the Red Dragon Emperor actually-

[SHUT UP, YOU DAMNED CHEATER!] Tiamat screeched, causing both humans to cringe. [T-THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU! OR YOUR PLAYBOY OF A HOST!]

"P-playboy?!" the brunette cried. "Dammit, it's not my fault I have several girls in love with me!"

[And that is beside the point!] the red dragon snapped. [Honestly, how in God's rotting corpse can you be so reckless?!]

[Reckless?! Ha!] the female snorted. [That's a laugh, coming from the one who turned tail and ran!]

[You knew full well why I ran! Albion knew it too!]

[Doesn't change the fact that you left me to die!]

[Hey, I warned you about fighting that monster! Did you listen! No, you didn't!]

[Ha! You'd think I listened to a battle maniac like you, who is even denser than dark matter?!]

[Why you little...!]

As the two dragons continued to bicker, their respective hosts couldn't help but sweat-drop. "Wow..." Issei said. "Ddraig really does have it worse than me when it comes to women."

"I... am surprised to see Tia act like this." Miyako confessed. "In all the time she's been with me, she's never been like this.

"Well...I haven't really seen Ddraig act like this either. I guess there's a first for everything, right?"

"I... suppose...?"

Miyako was still shell-shocked about the whole ordeal. She knew that Tiamat had some...issues with Ddraig, but she never knew it would be like this.

[Peanut-brained salamander!]

[Bitchy blue iguana!]

Both teens could only look on in disillusioned stares.

"So..." Issei said as he looked at her battered form. "What happened to you? Did you get attacked?" His eyes narrowed. "Was it a demon?"

"N-no..." she shook her head. "In fact, I think that would much more preferable."

"Then...what happened?" Issei went over and gently lifted her up. He placed an arm around her to support her.

"That is..."

She wasn't sure what to tell him. It was plain obvious that Lucifer had no intention of revealing himself to the boy yet, and she was sure that, if Issei learned of him, he would likely seek the demon out. That was a suicide mission, plain and simple... he was just too powerful, too terrifying.

Just what the hell was she going to say to explain her situation to him?!

Her thoughts where interrupted when she heard Tiamat screeching to the high heavens.

[POMPOUS OVERGROWN SHITTY EXCUSE FOR A DRAGON?!]

[BITCHY BIPOLAR WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT WOMAN!]

Issei began to twitch violently, a tick mark pulsing on his forehead. "Y-you guys... are really..."

"PISSING ME OFF! YOU'RE ANNOYING LOVE AFFAIRS ARE GETTING ON MY NERVES! GET A FUCKING ROOM, YOU STUPID DRAGOOOONS!"

His loud screams silenced the bickering Dragons. Miyako just covered her ears from the sheer volume.

[Wha-?!]

[The hell is that supposed to mean?!]

"What the hell do you think?!" Issei asked rhetorically. "You two are acting like immature brats! Aren't you supposed to be proud Dragons? Then start acting like it!"

"...Hyoudou-san does have a point, Tia." Miyako pointed out.

[B-but he-!]

"No. Buts."

[B-but...Issei...!]

"Like what Moyako-chan said, Ddraig. No buts. Now start behaving, or shut up!"

[...fine...]

[...V-very well...] Tiamat said. [But only because it's Miyako!]

Miyako sighed, shaking her head. "How in the world did I end up with you?"

"I ask that myself a few times with Ddraig, believe it or not." Issei said. "So, are you alright? You look like hell."

"Like I said, I'm fine." Miyako reassured him. Although, ger body was screaming in protest. She could barely even stand properly.

"Bullshit." the reformed pervert snorted. "You look like you just went up against a goddamn hurricane. What happened?"

The girl was stunned and confused. Stunned for his insistence on the matter, yet confused by his worry. Why was he worried? It wasn't as if they were friends. She hardly doubted that was the case, as they only spoke only a few times.

Did... that mean the boy actually...?

'No, impossible...' she thought sadly. 'There's no way he would see me as a friend. Besides... I don't deserve friends.'

"Miyako-chan..." His voice, now soft and concerned, broke through her thoughts. "...Is there something you're not telling me?"

She avoided his eyes. "No, there's nothing..."

"You're lying." She couldn't help but flinch. "You have your Sacred Gear out, and your body is covered in wounds. Seriously, Miyako-chan, I'm your friend, so please! Tell me what's wrong?!"

Miyako bit her lower lip. She knew that there would be severe repercussions for telling him what transpired earlier...but why did it feel like she couldn't refuse him?

"...I fought with a powerful demon." she stated. It wasn't a lie, Lucifer had become a demon through the expanse... and he was immensly powerful. It was to be expected from the original Great Devil King. "And as you can see, I lost."

"Was it that strong?"

"Far more than you know..." she scowled in frustration. "And he wasn't even using his full strength. If only I had managed to cut him, then maybe..."

"Huh?" Issei frowned. "Cut him?"

The silver-haired girl nodded, showing him Lightning Breaker. "My Sacred Gear, Lightning Breaker, can be considered a Longinus in all but name. While it's primary power is to control lightning, anything it cuts will have it's magical power sealed for ten seconds."

"So...if you had cut him...you would be given a window of opportunity to cut him down, or at least deal tremendous damage, right?" Issei deduced.

"Correct."

[Quite the ability.] Ddraig noted. [Little wonder it can be considered a Longinus.]

"Yes, and not simply because it has Tia." the girl smiled. "I've known her for most of my life."

[Feels almost like yesterday if you ask me.] the female Dragon smiled. [At any rate, what in the world are you doing here, boy?]

"Actually, I dunno..." Issei confessed, scratching the back of his neck. "I felt this... dark, nasty presence somewhere, and when I followed it, I found Miyako-chan." He furrowed his brow. "And that's not the first time I felt it... it was when Ddraig and I were-"

 ** _"...I'VE FOUND YOU, DDRAIG..."_**

Issei stopped himself and shuddered from hearing the cold, venemous, malicious tone of voice. His senses kicked to full alert, as well as Ddraig's, Miyako's, and Tiamat's.

They looked around for the source of the voice but found nothing.

 ** _"...AFTER SO LONG...I HAVE FOUND YOU...!"_**

A loud, banging, smashing sound could be heard, but there was nothing in sight. All they heard was something struggling against a barrier of some kind, begging to be free.

"W-what in the...?!" Miyako felt nearly all of her strength leave her, clutching her arms. "T-this presence...! It's so... vile...!"

[Keh...!] Tiamat growled. [Who dares...?!]

Ddraig's reaction, however, caused Issei to stop dead. [N-no... It... can't be...]

" _ **...HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN, OLD FRIEND...?**_ " the cold voice asked, almost whispering in their ears. **_"A THOUSAND YEARS... A HUNDRED THOUSAND... TIME IS SUCH A FICKLE THING, IS IT NOT?"_** A breath exhaled from the invisible being, continuing to struggle against something. **_"BUT... YOUR HOST... SO FRAIL, SO WEAK, SO... FASCINATING... KEHEHEHE...!"_**

[No...this is impossible! Why...Why are you...?!]

"W-wait, Ddraig...? You know this...this thing...?" Issei stammered.

 _ **"HASN'T HE TOLD YOU, CHILD...?**_ " the malevolent entity spoke. _ **"WE MET ONCE, SO LONG AGO... ON A BATTLEFIELD THAT WAS TORN ASUNDER BY THE WAR OF THE HEAVENS... THE VANISHING DRAGON, THE LIGHTNING DRAGON, AND EVEN HE, THE WELSH DRAGON... THREE OF THE STRONGEST OF THEIR KIN, SAVE FOR THEIR GODS, ALL TOGETHER IN ONE PLACE...!"**_

[No... it can't be...] Tiamat's voice grew silent with fear. [I-Impossible... the Ancient of Days locked you away!]

 _ **"SEALS CAN BE BROKEN, FLEDGLING..."**_ the being cackled. ** _"EVEN SOMETHING AS MINISCULE AS THIS PATHETIC BARRIER!"_**

That was when a loud CRACK! echoed in the air, causing the very earth to shudder. Another smashing crack echoed, this time louder.

Each sickening crack caused both teens to flinch from the magnitude. It sounded as if whatever being was locked away..he was making progress on his escape.

It was definitely not good.

[Issei... RUN.]

"Wha-?!"

[NO BUTS JUST FUCKING RUN!]

"But...what the hell's going on?!"

[DON'T JUST STAND THERE! RUN LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT GODDAMMIT! BECAUSE YOU REALLY WILL DIE!]

"Ddraig, what the hell is going on?!"

[NO TIME FOR QUESTIONS!] the dragon shouted, his voice pleaded. And that was what scared Issei. In all the time he has known his partner, his fearless, prideful dragon of a partner... he never once sounded so scared. [JUST RUN!]

Another sickening crack echoed, and with it came the voice of the entity. "...AND WHERE WILL YOU RUN THAT I CAN'T REACH YOU, DDRAIG?"

Another sickening crack... and following it, the sound of something shattering. Issei and Miyako looked up at the sky, seeing what looked like a giant crack in the sky, the world adorned in the familiar distortion that hid prying eyes of humans from the battles of inhuman beings.

Issei felt all of his strength leave him, his knees growing weak, sweat pouring down his face, his mouth trembling, and his eyes quivering.

There was only one word that described the being that slowly pulled it's way into the human world...

 _...a monster._

Dark purple, skeletal appendages gripped the edges of the broken sky. From them pulled out the most horrific creature they have ever seen. Another limb reached out from the tear in space, this one being much thicker than the previous arms, being blood red and clawed. What appeared next could only be described as a mesh of deformed fanged jaws, opening and closing as if speaking. From the opening, one could catch a glimpse of its purple, skeletal torso with a gold line on its collarbone. Above that was a deformed, skeletal, fanged face with two sets of eyes. The ones on the edges of its head were wide open and a chilling blue while the ones between them were just blank, lifeless, white circles.

 _ **"AAAAH..."**_ the creature breathed, a smoke of darkness freed from it's haws. **_"THE HUMAN WORLD... IT HAS BEEN A WHILE..."_**

"W-what... on Earth..." Miyako felt her body shake. "This power... N-not even Arcturus possesses this level of power...!"

The creature looked down on them, whether in disdain, amusement, or glee, it was hard to tell. _**"SO MANY YEARS HAVE PASSED, OLD FRIEND..."**_ the demon said with excitement. _**"AND THE SEEDS HAVE GROWN RIPE..."**_

"D-Ddraig..." Issei whimpered. "What... the hell... is that... that... THING?!"

[Why...WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!] The Crimson Dragon cried in genuine fear. [TELL ME...SANAT KUMARA!]

"Sanat...Sanat Kumara?"

"W-what...?" Miyako's body trembled. "Y-you mean... THAT is the Chaos King?!"

[Yes, the absolute lord of destruction...] Tiamat said gravely. [A being rivalling one of God's Avatars... he is a monster, in every sense of the word!]

 ** _"...OH...YOU FLATTER ME SO...BUT FLATTERY WILL GET YOU NOWHERE...!"_**

With that last word, Sanat Kumara stretched out the bloody red hand, the claw opening as if trying to reach out for them.

[DAMMIT! GET AWAY FROM HIM!] Ddraig begged Issei.

The teen didn't need to be told twice, despite protests from Miyako, he picked her up bridal style and ran.

"Wha-Hy-Hyoudou!" Miyako cried, a bright blush on her face.

"Sorry, Miyako-chan!" the boy apologized. "But, for now, just bear with it!"

 **[Welsh Dragon! OVERBOOSTER!]**

"Balance Breaker, Scale Mail!" the brunette announced as Boosted Gear appeared on his arm, donning his body in the familiar blood red armor.

 **[BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!]**

'Here goes!'

With a powerful burst of speed, Issei shot off like a bullet, bouncing away while Sanat merely chuckled darkly.

 _ **"GO AHEAD, BOY... RUN. RUN AS FAR AS YOU CAN..."**_

The Lord of Destruction sang out with eerie glee. His extended arm seemed to stretch and reach out to the fleeing couple.

"Dammit! I won't let you!" Issei shouted back. With power imbued into his feet, he shot off like a rocket.

The red armor was already far out of side, leaving the demon to only chuckle again. _**"NOTHING LIKE A HUNT... HM?"**_

The being looked off to the side, seeing the cracks beginning to repair themselves. **_"IT APPEARS I CANNOT SUSTAIN MYSELF HERE LONG... WHAT A BORE..._** " Sanat growled before a grin spread across his face. _**"HOWEVER, THIS SMALL VISIT WAS WORTH IT... IT APPEARS YOUR HOST IS INTERESTING, DDRAIG... SO VERY INTERESTING..."**_

The cracks were being restored quickly. Opening that Sanat Kumara had revealed himself through was closing in now.

 _ **"...I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE HOW MUCH HE GROWS...! UNTIL THEN...!"**_

He receded back into his domain as the cracks closed, leaving nothing behind.

No one had even seen what had happened... it was as if the Chaos King was never in the human world.

* * *

"So, that was Sanat?" the Demifiend asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at his benefactor and colleague. "He didn't look all that much."

"His power is not to be underestimated, Shura-san." Beelzebub said. "His strength is equivalent to that of the Ancient of Days, one of YHWH's avatars."

"YHWH's Avatars...?" The Demifiend questioned.

"Yes."

"God has possessed many, but out of all of them, the Ancient of Days was the only one to ever come close to Him." Lucifer stated. "Not even Metatron, the First Angel, could hold a candle to him."

The human-turned-demon smiled broadly. "In other words... he'll make a great addition, right?"

"Correct. Oh, and about what I've asked you about earlier..."

"It's already done." he informed. "All of the Fiends are scattered around Kuoh. David will be making his move shortly."

"Good...I appreciate your Assistance."

"Don't mention it. I needed something to do anyway."

"Master, regarding that decision..." Beelzebub frowned. "What is the purpose of sending him against the Fiends? They are the strongest of all the demon clans, the very representation of death. The boy has only barely touched the surface of his power. I doubt he would last long, especially against someone like the Musician."

"Well, that is where you would be incorrect, my friend." Lucifer replied, earning looks of confusion. "Issei Hyoudou has deep wells of untapped potential. And at the rate he's going, he'll be able to achieve great strengths."

"You mean such as achieving what Vali Lucifer was capable of doing, right?" the Demifiend asked. "He was able to tame Albion's power, and make it his own."

"The Empireo Juggernaut Drive." Luficer nodded in confirmation. "A true dragon adorned of silver, capable of taking us to the limits of white paradise. If the Fiends can succeed in allowing Hyoudou-dono to achieve his full potential, he will no doubt be able to drag any who opposes him down to the depths of crimson purgatory."

"Truer words have never been spoken. This will be a trial that the boy must overcome."

"So, does that mean I'll have to fight him at some point?" the Demifiend asked. "If so, then count me out. That naive little brat isn't worth my time."

"You would be surprise, Shura-kun." Lucifer grinned. "His capability for growth may be greater than you expected.

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Haha...well...you will get your wish soon enough."

"Hmph..." the Demifiend said before he vanished, his body fading from view.

"Haha...what an awkward fellow." Lucifer mused.

"Well, Shura-san no longer possesses the same emotions he once had since he made the choice to discard his human self." Beelzebub pointed out. "I must admit, I rather miss Kashima-kun."

"Well, he was an interesting fellow. A shame he had to erase that part of himself for power."

"It reminds me of that Kurimuzon fellow from that other world." Beelzebub shuddered. "Ghouls are truly a terrifying existence, but even he was terrifying. It rather makes me wonder how Shura-san would have turned out if Kashima-kun was forcibly erased to create a true demon of darkness."

"Who can say?" Lucifer shrugged. "I'm glad Ghouls do not exist in this world, however... I do not know why, but Issei Hyoudou's Ghoulish self was rather boorish."

"Boorish is an understatement, my lord." Beelzebub replied. "...His mindset was akin to that of a child's. He lacked sanity and and his bloodlust is greater than even the most vile of demons."

"Hm, true..." Lucifer nodded. "How do you suppose a meeting between the so-called crimson Dragon and Hyoudou-dono might go?"

"In a word? Maddenning." the Lord of the Flies shook his head. "He'd likely try to kill Issei Hyoudou, given his insistence on staying 'him'."

"Hm...how true. It must be hard for the young lad, desperately keeping his identity in tact." Lucifer mused.

"At any rate, it's a wonder how Sanat was able to break free, if only for a short time."

"I agree...It's rather odd at this time around. He shouldn't be able to perform such a feat yet."

"Perhaps this is a result of the Demiurge's awakening, added to the regression of the world?" Beelzebub offered. "Also, I have been meaning to ask, Master... What is the story behind Sanat Kumara and Ddraig?"

"...You may want to sit down for this one, Beelzebub. It's a doozy of a tale."

The Lord of the Flies raised an eyebrow, but nodded. He took his place on the ledge, and waited for his master to begin.

"Now...where to start..." Lucifer mused, collecting his thoughts.

"I suppose the best place to start would be back when Ddraig was still a mere dragon in his youth, long before he earned the title of Red Dragon Emperor."

"It was that long ago?" Beelzebub asked, eating a handful of popcorn from a bag he pulled out of nowhere.

"Yes."

"Back in those days, Ddraig held no love for humans. In fact, perhaps, back then, he was the closest you could have gotten to a demon. He loathed all of humanity, his pride getting the best of him. There had even been a point in time when he wished to utterly obliterate them, thinking them to be useless creatures..."

Lucifer chuckled. "I must admit, back when I was still Helel, I had grown interested in him. What made him so angry at humans? At that point, I had even left Heaven to see him. Of course, we had fought." a smile spread across his face. "For twelve days and nights, we battled and fought without end, watching everything around us be torn asunder."

"The earth was ripped apart. Sea were vaporized. The air was poisoned with miasma. And all life that crossed our paths were wiped away from the surface of the world."

"By the end, we were both exhausted... though I had learned why Ddraig felt so angry towards humans." the mismatched eyed demon said.

Beelzebub grew curious. "What was it?"

Lucifer's eyes narrowed, as if reliving a memory.

"He was angry with them." he said simply. "Angry that humans had become so arrogant, so pompous... and unfortunately, he was correct. Ever since Alcor granted humanity knowledge, humans became drunk with power... and it angered him. He thought that humans shouldn't be arrogant, but submissive to the wills of others. He thought humans should be understanding of the world around them, accepting the beliefs that they were given. Among those beliefs was the strength of dragons. Instead, humans grew arrogant, and tried to strike him and his kin down."

The Fallen Morning Star sighed. "To be honest, I didn't understand why our Father wanted us to obey humans. It was then that myself, Azazel, and a few others decided to visit the human realm, to see why he had deemed them so precious and special... why Alcor saw potential in them."

"So...what did you see?"

"What do you think?" Lucifer questioned back. "I perceived them as beings who try to challenge God at every turn. The Tower of Babel for instance. Humans believed they could reach the realm of God...and they were punished for their arrogance."

"I recall that." Beelzebub nodded. "That was harsh, even for God."

"Indeed so. After that, man had fallen from their arrogance. Their bonds and unity were shattered, and their language split apart. They had gone from beings who dared to challenge the natural state of the world to pitiful children lost in the dark. It had been around that time that I started to see something within them... that very same spark Alcor saw." He smiled softly in remembrance. "It was so weak, compared to the first time, and I wanted to bring it back to it's full splendor. And so, Azazel and I, along with our comrades stayed in the human world for a time, nurturing humans back to their original splendor. They had learned of their arrogance, but because of God's actions, they had begun to accept other deities." A laugh escaped him. "Ddraig was laughing when he first heard it."

"He said...'It's about damn time humans started respecting us. And all it took was Being smite by God to make them realize it!'...I couldn't agree more. But truly...it was a fortunate event they were punished."

"I doubt you were satisfied with that, Master."

"Indeed not. When we returned to Heaven, our brothers and sisters asked us what humans were like, before and after their fall. Some were horrified, others were fascinated, and the rest were curious. Yehowah, however... he was far from pleased with humanity's recent actions. He believed that they should obey him, and him alone. And so he intended on that, to make all humans bow to his will..."

A smile appeared on his face. "And that was when Azazel and I, along with those of us who understood the potential within humanity, rebelled."

"A grand moment of history." Beelzebub nodded as he ate more popcorn, already going through three bags.

"Indeed. And with it...the arrival of the Great War."

"God was furious with us. His very expression was the incarnation of hatred. While Azazel and the others were cast out of Heaven, I had been stripped of my very essence. Everything that made me into an angel... gone. I was thrown into the Underworld, left to rot. Perhaps Father thought I would feel despair, or penantence for my actions... No, I felt only rage. How dare he try and steal the very potential that which made humans what they were."

"And that was when Leviathan, myself, and Asmodaeus encountered you." the Lord of the Flies recalled, grinning. "I could never forget that day... the day when I saw you in that glorious visage, wings that were once the holiest of all, stained the deepest black."

"I know...it was a grand moment for me as well...meet with the people I can truly call my kinsmen, comrades, and brothers." Lucifer smiled.

"Of course, it had been a much more grandeous occassion. When I had met Ddraig next, he had obtained his title as the Red Dragon Emperor. Once again, we battled, as a test to see which of us was stronger. Unlike last time, instead of a mere draw... I had defeated him. I don't know why, but he had chosen to side with me that day, perhaps as his way of admitting defeat. It hadn't mattered to me, as I wished to defeat God with as much power at my disposal as possible. However, we had also learned that Albion had sided with Heaven, though it was more because of the fact Ddraig had sided with us Devils, meaning he could face his rival out on the battlefield."

Lucifer grinned. "And meet on the battlefield they did."

"Immediately after seeing one another, they became locked in fierce combat. They fought in the motive to kill one another."

Lucifer chuckled. "Of course, their actions had stirred up the presence of another... one drawn to wherever chaos brew. The Great War was pure, unadulterated chaos. In a way, it was a wonder how he hadn't appeared already."

"You mean...?"

Lucifer grinned wickedly. "Indeed. The one drawn to their battle... was Sanat."

"The Lord of Chaos was attracted to the discord of the battlefield. He wanted to know the source of it all...to experience it...and to cause rapture."

"So, he joined the battle because he wished to revel in chaos?" Beelzebub frowned. Lucifer nodded. "Indeed. I could still recall that battle, even to this day... Truly, chaos could not have been a better word to describe it."

"There was death and malice everywhere. Everyone was killing one another without remorse."

"However, even after Tiamat, who had stayed with Ddraig, and Albion, who refused to leave, were forced to withdraw... yet only Ddraig remained to battle him."

"so he still chose to fight this destructive foe?"

"correct."

Lucifer couldn't help but laugh. "I wasn't sure which was more prolonged and destructive, my fight with Ddraig before my Fall, or his battle with Sanat Kumara. Unfortunately, it grew so bad that eventually the Ancient of Days was brought into the fold, in order to subdue the Chaos King.

"wait, you mean to say...!"

"correct..."

Beelzebub's eyes widened in realization, his hand still holding a pile of popcorn. By his feet, seven empty bags laid on the ground. "I had always wondered how YHWH had passed away." he said, his tone serious. "Sealing away Trihexa shouldn't have taken up all of his power, but... sealing away both the Apocalyptic Beast and the Chaos King... it is no wonder."

"Indeed. After sealing away Sanat Kumara, YHWH barely had any of his true strength left. This made him an easy target for a foolish warmonger."

"Master, do you intend to destroy Kokabiel?" the demon asked. "After all, he stole your prize away from you."

"Oh, I have no intention of killing him." Lucifer grinned wickedly. "I'm going to make that foolish crow suffer a fate so horrible that even meeting the Reapers would seem like a mercy."

"Ah...an answer that I expect no less of you!" Beelxebub grinned.

The blonde demon only grinned back, and turned back to the world. "This will surely be an interesting time..." he said in anticipation. "Wouldn't you agree... Our Fifth Son?"

* * *

"GRAAAAAAGH!"

With a quick, swift strike, almost like a gleam of silver, a demon was bisected from the waist, it's upper torso falling to the ground before it dispersed, shattering into static-like bits before breaking apart. The other demons growled angrily at the one who felled their comrade, but felt a sense of terror from him, his presence calm and cool, almost like ice.

The assailant was no more than a young man, clad in a white uniform with a blue coat. His hands were encased in black, fingerless gloves. Within his hands was the handle of a katana sword. His black hair was tied up into a high ponytail with side bangs framing his face.

His eyes were a sharp, almost glass-like green color, a metal gauntlet placed firmly on his left arm.

"Bastard!" one of the demons growled.

"How dare you?!"

"You will pay for this, filthy human!"

The young man only looked at them, still as calm as ever as he brought up his gauntlet, the LCD screen on the forearm glowing brightly. "...Burroughs."

The the light died down as a new being took presence on the device. It was an ethereal white, female figure with full black lips dressed in a ghostly gown. trailing behind her curvaceous form was long, wavy, silver hair.

"UNDERSTOOD, MASTER."

The woman smiled as the screen shifted, showing some sort of implement and variables before it glowing again, this time extending outward.

Eventually, a being emerged from the light, humanoid in shape. It appeared to be some sort of samurai, wearing crimson armor that covered their body, wielding twin nodachi in hand, a face covered in white, and eyes sharp and cold, a scar running over one of them.

"...Yoshitsune."

"On it!" the Hero grinned. "Time to run wild!"

"Get them!" the opposing leader cried. His subordinates roared in agreement and charged.

However, by the time Yoshitsune appeared, the end was already within sight.

It hadn't even been a second before all the demons saw was a briliant, flashing stroke before everything suddenly fell to darkness.

* * *

Later, the same youth walked out of the alleyway where he had fought the demons, only now he was wearing a cloak that hid a vast majority of his body. The only thing that struck out was his ponytail and eyes.

"Ha...that wasn't much of a challenge."

The young man was sorely disappointed. Ever since arriving to this place, he had hoped he would find a challenge, but sadly, he found none. Perhaps it was the fact that he was already an accomplished summoner? His allies, be them human or demon, told him the same thing back in Tokyo. Speaking of which, he really should find a way back. Heaven and Hell knows what Isabeau would do to him when he got back.

"MASTER FLYNN?" a female voice called out from his gauntlet. "WHERE ARE WE HEADING?"

He didn't give an immediate response. Instead, he stopped, and turned to the side. The sky was so much different than what he was used to... then again, even after all that happened, the world had always appeared so different to him now.

"...The Quest we were given asked us to come to this world." he finally answered. "I don't know why, though... This world is relatively peaceful, despite the demons lurking around. It's very different from Tokyo, or their parallels."

Wasn't that the truth. Ever since he came to this world, there was no constant battle or war. Just a lasting peace that is disturbed by random demon appearances.

"I IMAGINE MASTER JONATHAN WOULD FEEL HAPPY FOR THIS WORLD' DENIZENS, WHILE MASTER WALTER WOULD FEEL BORED OUT OF HIS MIND." Burroughs joked, causing the ponytailed man to smile sadly, nodding to her words.

He missed them... he truly did.

He did not know how long it had been...since his friends followed through their respective paths. The road of order, and the road of chaos. Those were the choices that would determine the outcome of the world. However...these paths that Johnathan and Walter walked upon had changed them...in the worst way possible.

"MASTER FLYNN?"

The boys train of thought ceased. He shook himself out of such thoughts.

"It's nothing, Burroughs." he told her. "So, what exactly were the specifics of the Quest we were given?"

"ACCORDING TO THE INFORMATION GIVEN...IT SEEMS WE ARE ASSIGNED TO DEAL WITH A BEING THAT AIMS TO CAUSE CHAOS IN THIS WORLD."

"Hm... doesn't exactly narrow it down." Flynn muttered. "What exactly were you thinking, Stephen?"

* * *

Issei panted heavily, his back resting against the wall of the church that rested on the outskirts of town. "Haa.. haa..." he breathed heavily, his breath visible. "Holy crap... We... we actually... got away...?"

Miyako panted as well, wiping sweat from her forehead. "It's a wonder how we actually escaped..." she said. "Still... I never knew you already achieved Balance Breaker... in so short a time..."

"Yeah...well...It's only because...of how much...I've been training...these past few months..." Issei placed his hands on top of his head to catch his breath. To say he was tired would be an understatement.

[I can't believe he managed to break the seal...] Ddraig whispered in disbelief. [How is that even possible?!]

"Ddraig..." Issei asked, catching his breath. "Just... what the hell... was that...?"

[That...was Sanat Kumara...the lord of Chaos from ancient times...]

"Lord...of Chaos...?" That didn't sound good.

[Yes...a being so powerful...that he shook the world during the Great War.]

[Sanat Kumara, the Chaos King, was a being said to rival even that of the Ancient of Days, one of God's many avatars.] Tiamat explained from within the blue sword that rested on Miyako's hip. [His power shook the very world. His very existence is meant to bring forth chaos and discord. Simply entering the human realm is enough for dark emotions within humans to surge forth and become amplified. Riots, crimes, wars... it would all start up, and at it's very peek.]

"Seriously..." Issei gulped. "Christ..."

[Sanat and I battled back before I was sealed away with Albion.] Ddraig added. [Neither one of us could gain an edge... it was a stalemate, I suppose, but even we dragons have limits. Sanat did not.]

[In short...while it wasn't for a long time, my stamina and strength had reached their limit, while Sanat Kumara did not slow down in the slightest. However, instead of slaying me while I was at my weakest, he chose to spare my life.]

Just a passing thought.

"What?" Miyako frowned. "Why? What for?"

[I wish I knew myself.] the dragon snorted. [He said that I was an interesting creature... one that could provide him interest.]

"Interest...? You saying that he was bored and fought you for fun?!"

[That seems to have been the case. After our battle, he just left...]

"W-wait, that's it?!" the brunette went wide-eyed. How the hell did that work?! Sure, he knew the expression come, raise hell, and leave, but that was ridiculous!

[It is...I know what you are feeling Issei...I felt the same. The being that defeats me just up and leaves? I wouldn't allow that to happen. When my strength recovered, I sought after him for a rematch. However, I was unable to find him."

[It wasn't until later I learned that he had been locked away somewhere.] Ddraig said. [I didn't think he would appear again, and here of all places...]

"You're kidding me...A guy THAT strong was just locked away...and reappearing NOW of all times?!" Issei couldn't believe it.

[It might have something to do with Demiurge's reawakening, as well as the regression of the world.] Tiamat offered. [Still, to manage to break free from his prison, and so soon... This does not bode well for us.]

"No, it doesn't." Miyako nodded. "I doubt even Lightning Breaker would be enough to defeat a being on par with God's strongest avatar... In fact, I don't think even my Balance Breaker could come close to it."

"Wait...you have Balance Breaker as well, Miyako-chan?" Issei questioned.

"Of course. I've been awake to my Sacred Gear for a long time, and have been training diligently. It would only be a matter of time before I reached such a state."

"Oh yeah..." he chuckled. "I guess I should have figured as much."

Miyako sighed, shaking her head before the awkwardness of the situation started to creep up on her. 'Why... Why is he acting so cordial around me?' she thought, confused. 'I've asked him repeatedly not to use that infernal nickname, and yet he still does it. Does he... really see me as a friend?'

She smiled sadly, shaking her head. 'Don't be stupid, Miyako. There's no way he would ever see you as such.'

She was not meant to have friends...it would be a futile effort for her to do so. This was not the purpose she had.

"Miyako-chan? Helloooo?! Earth to Miyako-chan!" Issei called out. "Hello? Anyone home?"

"What?" she blinked, being ripped out from her thoughts. "S-sorry, what?"

"I was asking if you were alright." he said, looking worried. "You do know I'm you're friend, right? You can tell me anything!"

"Hyoudou-san, as much as I appreciate the gesture..." she said, her tone becoming cold and her glare icy. "We are not friends."

"Eh?"

"I am a Hotsuin. Our goal is to protect Japan, by whatever means necessary." she said, explaining the history of the family that had raised her for so long. "My predecessors gave their lives to protect this land, and I will do the same. A Hotsuin does not need friends."

Issei's face was blank. He didn't say anything, just staring at her with his soft, brown eyes. At first, she wondered if she had been too harsh. Still, she needed to get her point across. Issei was just too forgiving for his own good, and also too naive. She needed to point it out to him that they would never be friends.

Sadly, she obviously didn't know him all that well.

"Bullshit."

Her eyes widened from the unexpected remark. The boy shook his head vigorously. When he opened his eyes, all she saw was fierce determination and resolve.

"You claim that we're not friends...but that's not true."

"W-what?" she stuttered, completely shocked. She hadn't expected him to say that.

"For one thing, you trusted me enough to tell me about yourself, and about your Sacred Gear." he said. "Sure, I've got one myself, but even still, you didn't need to tell me, especially not the fact that you have Balance Breaker."

"I-it wasn't as if I had much choice..." Miyako blushed. "You did see me with it out, after all..."

"True, but I could have just assumed it was some special weapon, like a Holy Sword or something." he continued. "Miyako-chan, you're my friend, and friends never leave each other behind." A wide grin spread across her face. "So, whether you look it or not, family tradition be damned, I consider you a friend, Miyako Hotsuin, so you've got no choice but to deal!"

His words had left her utterly speechless. She tried to open her mouth, but nothing came from her throat. It was as if his declaration had left her incapable of retorting. [Ya may as well give up, little missy.] Ddraig told her earnestly. [Once this brat's made up his mind, there's no stopping him.]

"Oi...I can't tell if you're helping or just plain insulting me, Ddraig." Issei growled in mock anger.

[Well I speak the truth. You have a one-track mind, partner.]

"Do not!"

[Oh? And what about the time you wanted to, and I quote, 'suck on Buchou's boobs?']

"GAAAH!" the brunette cried, his face atomic red. "Don't bring up such horrible memories, you damned dragon! And besides, you're not any better! Oppai Dragon!"

[Why you...!]

[...snrk...]

The two humans paused, eyes turning to the sword.

[O-oppai... d-dragon... snrk... BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!]

Tiamat's laughter was so loud that the sword itself was shaking. Miyako was trying her best to hold it down to no avail.

[AHAHAHAHA...AHAHAHAHA! O-oppai...The Might Ddraig...reduced to an Oppai Dragon...?! HAHAHAHAHAHA!]

[Dammit, Tia!]

"If..." the silver-haired holder of Tiamat asked, her face still red from what she had just heard. Issei himself said that he used to be a pervert, but she didn't expect him to be THAT bad. "If I may ask... how did he come to hold that title?"

"I... was kinda to blame." Issei confessed, his face still red as he assumed the fetal position. "Before the world regressed, I was a pervert in every sense of the word... *sob* it was horrible..."

"I... see..." Miyako deadpanned while Tiamat continued to laugh. Then, when she fully analyzed his words, her eyes crinkled into a narrowed glance. "Wait, did you see the world regressed?"

'Could it be...?'

"Well..." the brunette sighed. "This... might sounda kinda crazy, but this isn't my first rodea. You see, in about a month from now, rogue fallen Angels working for Kokabiel will arrive in town, trying to kill me for my Sacred Gear. This might sound crazy, but... I died before. I was reincarnated as a Devil by Rias, who's apart of the 72 Pillars."

The silver haired girl's expression was stuck in one of surprise. It wasn't due to the mentioning of Fallen Angels and Devils. She already knew about those things for a long time. What was surprising to her was that the boy before her is aware that the world that regressed itself to a state before the tragedy months from now.

"You became a Devil?"

"Yeah. Other than me, there was Kiba, who's Buchou's Knight, Koneko-chan, who's her Rook, Akeno is her Queen, and she has a Bishop named Gasper, though he's locked up because he can't properly control his power."

'Gasper... Another possible candidate.' Miyako filed the name away later. She continued to listen to Issei's tale of the world before it's regression, from beginning to end. He spoke of how he met a nun who was once called a holy maiden, only to have her name tarnished because of a Devil named Diodara Astaroth, how he nearly lost Rias to a perverted horrible arrogant man named Riser, how he fought the Cadre Kokabiel who stole the Excaliburs, how he gained an ally named Xenovia Quarta, to the Peace Conference. He also spoke of many other events, such as Loki's attempt to jeopardize the peace treaty with the Devils, Fallens, and Angels with the Norse gos, and of how he had to deal with the Old Satan Faction.

He also told her of the encounter with the Hero Faction, the Rating Game against Sairoarg Bael, and many other misadventures.

All in all, she grew interested in his tales. Despite these events happening over the span of months...He took them all on with stride.

"It's a wonder how in the world you are still alive, Hyoudou-san." Miyako commented in amazement. "You faced so many powerful opponents, yet you stood tall and proud against them, facing them head on without fear."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far." he told her, smiling sheepishly. "I admit I was kinda scared most times, but I had all of my friends with me to help me out. They're all the strength I need. Of course, we did get help every now and then." A chuckle escaped his lips. "Even if he was an ass, Vali's still a good guy."

"Vali?"

"Oh, he's a friend of mine. He's the White Dragon Emperor, but I have no idea where he is now. He was raised by Azazel after his parents were killed by his grandfather, Rivalzem."

"Rivalzem?" the silver-haired girl inquired, her eyes widened. "Wait, I know that name. He is the leader of the Old Satan Faction. But, if he is this Vali boy's grandfather, then, that would mean..."

"Yep, his full name is Vali Lucifer."

Miyako felt her stomach drop from this sudden revelation. Vali...Lucifer...? But...she had never heard of this man...! Even if the world was regressed, She should know about him...but...Why doesn't she?

She only knew of one Lucifer Descendant of this generation: Herself.

She knew this because her grandfather was Rivalzem Lucifer. She had suffered the same fate as what Issei described, her parents thinking she was a monster, only to later learn the truth of it all. She never felt such animosity towards someone before, but it was that she knew what true wrath was like. Not long after that, she was discovered by the Hotsuin Family. The head of the Household, a man named Yamato Hotsuin, had seen potential in her, and took her in, raising her as if she were his own daughter. Despite being an outsider, she could wield the Dragon Stream with near flawless precision. Yamato, the man she saw as her father figure, had declared her the next head of the house when it was time for him to step down, whenever that was.

It had been about a year or so ago that she met the person that had taught the Hotsuin family the art of summoning demons, creatures who surpassed Devils: the Septentrion, Alcor.

It was at that meeting that he had told her of her true identity...she was not just Miyako Hotsuin...she was Cor Caroli...a being like him to help ensure the future of the world.

That...was a lot to take in at the time.

Well, this is years after the events of the Septentrion Arc.

At first, she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. Even when Alcor explained it to her, that she was a Triangulum, a being meant to obliterate the world, she was different. She possessed human qualities, a heart that could understand, feel sadness, empathize, and even feel anger. She didn't need to follow the path laid out for her. She could take matters into her own hands.

Still, Alcor had told her that the trial would not be easy. Everything would be so much harder, but he had assured her that, with the Chaos Karma Dragon at her side, and the help of his comrades, everything would work out. She would have been inclined to believe him... had she not recalled memories regarding the truth of her existence.

It wouldn't have mattered, she knew. Even if Arcturus was destroyed, the world would not be saved... it was the will of Divine Providence. For days on end, she agonized how she would stand against the Divine Order of the Universe itself, even seeking aid from Yamato. Unfortunately, not even he possessed an answer.

She continued to wallow in sadness, over the thought that the world she sought to protect, the role she had been given since becoming a Hotsuin, would be gone, even if they achieved victory.

Then, a thought reached her. The reason for the world's decline was because that Divine Providence saw humanity not worthy of saving... but what if the being who ruled over them believed otherwise? Alcor was like her, except he was not human in the least: he was a Septentrione, a sword of an Administrator. He had all the qualities to become a true heavenly being, and his desire to see humans grow would make him the obvious choice.

ANd so...she was set off to achieve her master plan: To make Alcor ascend to the Throne. If such a thing happened, humanity would have no fear of being punished by Divine Ordinance, as a being who sympathizes with them will watch over them.

Her plan had instilled hope within her. However...that sudden hope blinded her to the consequences of her actions.

In order to make Alcor the true administrator, the Administrative Authority was required. In order to ensure that Er Rai would not assume the throne any time soon, he gave the Administrative Authority to those he deemed worthy: the next generation. Issei Hyoudou was among them. Thus, alongside the Triangulum, who would serve as her Swords, those with the Authority were needed... but at a great price.

They all needed to sacrifice themselves, and she was no exception. Unlike her father figure, who once believed in the ideal that those with power should be allowed to lead while the weak followed without question, she thought that, if one is to save humanity, sacrifices were to me made: to save the many, you must lose the few.

From the moment he heard such a proposal, Alcor refused to be apart of it.

SHe failed to understand why the Septentrione was against her idea. It was the best option! It would produce the least amount of casualties to save the massive populous. Even as she tried to reason with him, Alcor still refused, deeming her plan to be foolish and a waste.

"I refuse to allow their potential be wasted... especially on a plan that might not even work."

Those words had driven a painful strike to her. He was the one who awakened her, the one who told her of her purpose... so why had he refused her?! Why had not believed in her?! Lucifer was the same! He thought she was a fool for even thinking of such an ideal! That bastard even had the nerve to mock her, saying her fate was tied to Issei's!

What did he know!

"H-hey, Miyako-chan?"

The girl was so infuriated in her thoughts that she didn't realize that Issei was so close to her face. "Hello, Miyako-chan? Are you alright?"

When she snapped out of it, she realized just how close they were.

"...!"

Issei's face was just a few centimeters away from hers. Their nose almost touched. Both were able to look deep into one another's eyes. Issei saw a rich, sparkling violet while Miyako saw a warm, bright brown.

"Are you okay? You seemed to be out of it."

"W-wha-huh...?" she barely let out, her cheeks pink. "U-um...!"

"And your face is red too." he frowned, placing his hand over her forehead and pressed his own against the back of his hand. "You don't have a fever or anything."

"A-ah...!" Steam was starting to pour out of the poor girl's head.

[...Wow.] Ddraig remarked dryly. [From a massive pervert with an unheard of love for breasts to an oblivious reformed pervert. I have to say, the change is revolutionary.]

[Oh my...] Tiamat giggled. [He's so different from your other hosts. I do believe he's the first I've met to be so... so... adorable!] The dragon practically squealed that last bit. [Miyako, you're so lucky!]

"Wh-what?!" She stammered, perturbed by what Tiamat had said.

[I mean look at him! He's so dense it's just so adorable!]

"Eh?" the brunette frowned as he moved away. Strangely, Miyako felt a tinge of disappointment when he did. "What the heck are you guys talking about?"

[Once again, you prove my point.] the Red Dragon Emperor chuckled. [Those girls really did whip you into shape. Word of advice kid, if you somehow fall for this knucklehead, you'll have to compete with seven girls.]

Miyako nearly felt her eyes bulge. S-seven girls were in love with him?! H-how was that possible?!

[Seven? Well, that's a rather small number.] Tiamat remarked. [I remember your previous host had thirty concubines, did he not?]

[Yep, and the guy was too much of a coward to actually touch one of them, despite the fact they were smitten with him. I just chalked it up to him preferring battle over banging.]

"A-are you two actually talking about this?!" the two holders of the dragons shouted in unison in disbelief. "What the hell is wrong with you two!"

[Oh, don't mind us. Just Dragon gossip. No need to eavesdrop.]

"Well...KINDA HARD NOT TO, SINCE YOU'RE VOICE IS IN MY HEAD!"

"T-Tia, enough!" Miyako chided. "We have been through this!"

[Ara? What are you so flustered for, Miyako?]

[Oh? Has she already started to fall for-]

"Aaaaaaaand that's enough outta you, Oppai Dragon!"

[Urk!]

"How did we even get into this conversation?" Miyako sighed in exasperation.

"I've been asking that myself..." the boy sighed. "Anyway, I think we're safe... I don't feel that... thing's... presence, anymore."

[Perhaps he was only able to intrude for a brief period of time?] the female dragon suggested. [He was sealed away.]

"That might be possible." Miyako nodded. "Still, for him to break out of it so easily... I might need to visit father."

"Your father?" Issei frowned. "But, I thought your parents died when you were young?"

"My birth parents. I was adopted into the Hotsuin family, which, as I have told you before, is a powerful clan that has ties to the supernatural world. It was partially because of them that humanity was declared a separate, minor faction." Miyako explained. "My adoptive father, Yamato Hotsuin, is the current head. He is a very formidible man, and has vast knowledge on supernatural beings. Perhaps he might know something about Sanat Kumara's recent appearance."

"Well, if that's the case, then let's go!" Issei agreed.

Miyako was stunned by his words. He... actually wanted to meet him? Normally, she would think it would be a bad idea. Yamato was not an average man, and he didn't care for those who didn't understand how the world worked. Even though he had tossed aside his old ideals, he still only held respect for those with strength. Of course, given Issei's current abilities, he might meet with them... provided the trip would not be, as he considered, a waste of time.

"Are... you sure?" she asked hesitantly. "Father may not want to speak with us, unless the reasons are enough for his attention."

"Doesn't matter. If he knows something about this freak, then we gotta take the initiative."

Miyako stared at him for a good, long while before she smiled. "...I suppose we don't have much of a choice, then."

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the city, primarily in the outskirts, a large mansion sat at the very edge of a cliff overlooking the seas. Compared to the other houses of the more financial and luxurious parts of Kuoh, this one was on a whole other level. Then again, it was to be expected, given who owned it, even if it was a temporary place of residence.

The head of the household was currently in the study, seated in a wooden oak chair, a book held in one hand while the other flipped the pages. He was quite young, perhaps only in his early thirties. His platinum silver hair was cut at the collar of his dress shirt, though it was tied back into a slender ponytail that reached down to the elbows. His eyes were cold, gleaming with intelligence.

The room was silent, as he preferred, before a low ringing echoed from his pocket. WIthout saying a word, he shut the book closed, and removed his cell phone from his pocket, flipping it open. It was a text message.

"WE NEED TO TALK."

The man smiled.

He saw who messaged him. It was his adopted daughter, Miyako. He rarely received messages like this. When he did, it usually meant that something urgent was happening.

"I can only imagine what she's gotten herself into this time..." Yamato Hotsuin said before looking at his feet. "What do you think, Cerberus?"

The creature in question could have been mistaken for a lion, if not for the fact that it possessed an armored plated tail that lapped around, nor it's dark blue colored mane. It also possessed extremely sharp fangs, and deep eyes that peered straight into the depths of it's prey's soul. It was none other than the Beast, Cerberus, the guard dog of Hades, and brother to Orthrus.

Cerberus gave a yawn as it's response before laying back down. The man chuckled. "I suppose so..."

While the Hotsuin clan still handled supernatural affairs as well as the protection of Japan...it has been quite a long time since the current head had felt a sense of excitement in his duty. Given the trial he and his...comrades had endured in the past, all else seemed lackluster. It's not that he was complaining, as the experience helped him grow and be able to handle future calamities much more soundly.

"Of course, you would take it all in stride, wouldn't you, Hibiki?" Yamato chuckled again, looking off to the side, seeing a photograph framed on his desk, showing him and all of the people who fought for their lives... for the futures they wished for. Of course, the one who had brought them all together was in the center, a smile on his face, and his blue eyes staring out past the camera, and into the future they fought so hard for.

That man was the only person Yamato could truly call a friend.

In the past, when he fought in the trial with his vision of recreating the world into a Meritocracy, Hibiki stood in his way. Their ideals clashed, and in the end...the raven haired boy's vision and goals stood above his.

That boy was a walking contradiction. He was a mere civilian, yet his strength was far beyond what any normal human could do. His prowess was unmatched, no one came close to matching him. He had even surpassed Yamato, who was groomed and trained at an early age to be successful. He supposed Hibiki Kuze was the reason why he forgone his previous notion. Perhaps being weak had its merits, if any.

"Ten years, and the world has changed drastically..." the silver-haired man said, looking out the window. "And now it's the new generation's turn to face Judgement." A grin formed on his face. "This will be interesting to watch... Sako!"

Instantly, the door to the study opened to reveal a tall woman with blue hair, a face staunch with a firm resolve and a set frown, dressed in a tailored suit, consisting mostly of boots, slacks, a shirt, and a formal jacket, a gun at her hip. "Sir."

"We'll have a guest joining us." he told her, getting up. "Please welcome them when they arrive."

"Understood, sir." The woman nodded and bowed curtly. She turned around and proceeded with preparations.

With that, Yamato smiled. "Let's see how things go this time around..."


End file.
